Goddesses & Monsters
by Michelle's Belles
Summary: Captive part Fae/demi-God Sookie escapes Faerie to the human world.Fate has her find her long lost love Eric, he along with Godric and Pam are bewitched by her presence.Vamp existence is threatened by a blood virus that nasty Bill unwittingly helps develop a vaccine for,whilst Sookie derails FOTS philosophy by showing there is more to her than meets the eye. REWRITES IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

**Goddesses and Monsters **– A SVM/True Blood crossover – AU/OOC. Mature rating.

**Summary**: This story takes place in an alternate universe. Sookie was born to into the Stackhouse family, having Faerie/goddess ancestors. She was taken as a baby by Fintan on Niall's orders back through the portal to live with them. She will not know a human life, and due to the time difference between dimensions, there will be no Gran, Jason or human friends. There will be plenty of romance, sex, violence, swearing, mythology and magic.

Sookie has led a sheltered life in which she is being prepared for breeding upon her maturity. Her grandpa Fintan despises how his father keeps Sookie a prisoner and hates obeying his father Niall's command to assist the continuance of their race, or so he's been told. She is gloriously beautiful and innocent version of the canon Sookie and is gifted with many powers, some due to her very special lineage that will inevitably put her on the vampires 'wish list'. She will also initially appear naive and powerless due to being taken from her Faerie environment (not wishing to give away too much), but don't be fooled, she is a force to be reckoned with having all the usual Faerie powers and some others too.

Eric will be his usual man-whore self but softer with Sookie. Pam will also not be such a bitch to Sookie, but will be a true friend. There may be some love interest with Godric too but it may come to nothing.

**Credit due to Bruja6110 who has co-written this story from chapter 8. She started as a beta but gave me such good ideas and edited it so well, I cannot let her go unrecognised.**

**Please review!** This is my first SVM/TB story.

The usual disclaimer: I own no rights and claim no credit. All mistakes are my own.

**Niall's kingdom – 2011**

"Turn away, I do not wish to see your face!" Preston spat in disgust as he grabbed my shoulders and span me round, pushing me to the end of the bed.

Falling face down I put my hands out in front to stop myself falling hard on my face. Preston took advantage of my momentary surprise and grabbed my long hair, pulling it hard, bringing tears to my eyes and forcing my head back at an excruciating angle. His mouth was at my ear as he pushed his weight and obvious arousal into my back, holding me captive.

I tried to struggle as he menacingly whispered threats of what he was going to do to me if I cried out for my grandpa, silencing me immediately. Tears of helplessness and fear rolled down my cheeks as I readied myself for the onslaught of sickening debauchery from so called 'breeding partner'. I was so weak and impassive from the dozens of 'visits' from Preston this week that I couldn't answer. My mind was spiralling downward into an abyss of hopelessness and self pity; this couldn't really be my life, could it?

Only seven days had passed since I had matured and in that seven days, a day I had dreaded coming since I had learned that there was another life other than that of a 'breeder'. I had been groomed from an early age that it was my purpose to produce children for the endangered Fae race and that I was honoured to be chosen for such a task. I had never questioned my role until I started the slow change into maturity and compared it to that of the books my grandpa secretly gave me. In seven days, I had endured pain like no other I had experienced and mental torture enough to drive me insane.

Although Preston was very handsome, his blond hair failing tousled around his face framing bright green eyes, eyes that betrayed that hinted at malice and deception. He was meant to be a wonderful lover, it was meant to be an enjoyable experience my handmaidens had told me. It was a lie, I had seen into his mind and confirmed that he was a monster and I was going to suffer torture at his hands and be forced to bear his child. He imagined the iron needles and lemon that he would scar my body with, ruining me for other suitors. I would be his for eternity, using my body and breaking my mind to his heart's content. After enduring as much as I could for the last seven days, my will broke and I called out in my mind to my grandpa, not wishing to give away that I was calling for help, or that I could communicate telepathically.

_Grandpa please help me, I cannot take this pain any more, help me please!_

_Sookie my child, I am coming, do not fear_

I felt my dress being pulled up and him unbuckling his heavy belt, ready to invade me forcefully and braced myself for the pain. The pain did not come, but I did feel the weight lift from my body and the fierce roar of a warrior as Preston and grandpa fought violently only metres from me. Scrambling to my knees I pushed myself up to the headboard of the intricately carved wooden bed, trembling in terror at the violence in front of me. Grandpa was the elder and marginally stronger and now had Preston bound with an invisible force, him struggling in vain to free himself. When he was sure that Preston was incapacitated, grandpa pulled me into a hug to comfort me and smoothed my hair down before scowling at Preston with hatred.

"You dare to harm my blood?" he roared.

"She is nothing but a disgusting half-breed, hardly fit for my pleasure!" Preston spat back at him, a malevolent sneer on his twisting his once handsome face.

"Sookie is of royal descent, more special than you could ever be worthy of, your life is forfeit!" A ball of blinding yellow light burst from grandpa's hand toward Preston incinerating him instantly. His dust was all that was left and then that too, was gone.

As I stared in amazement at the scene that just unfolded, my lip trembled and when grandpa took me in his arms once again, I could not stop the sobs.

"Thank you grandpa, I was so scared. He was evil; I will never be able to erase the horror of his mind."

"Sshh my child, he is no more. I am so sorry for what you have had to endure but I was forbidden to interfere. My being here will anger your Great Grandfather and now I have no choice but to flee Faerie and set you free. We have little time before it is noticed that Preston has moved on to the Summerland's and there is much to tell you before we go." He patted my back and pulled me away to look at him when I stiffened at his words.

"Freedom? Really, how?" I stuttered.

I had never known freedom, having been locked in my chamber all my life. Freedom was a view from my window, sounds from outside my door, always out of reach and kept from me by magical containments.

"There is a life for you outside of this room my child, one that has been intentionally taken from you by my Father, your Great grandpa for the so called 'future of our race'." His kind and gentle face belied the tone and meaning of his words.

I frowned and pleaded with my eyes for him to explain, rendered momentarily speechless. He led me from the bed to the two armchairs arranged in front of the large open fireplace, a place they often sat and conversed and played games.

"What I am about to tell you will be a huge shock and may distress you greatly". He smiled hesitantly at me knowing the ordeal I had endured at Preston's hands since my maturity day.

It was a day that signalled the end of my innocence and the start of a life of torment and despair. It was not the life of a Faerie to be locked away and isolated and I was only grateful that I had not yet conceived a child, for then escape would be impossible.

"You have not been told the truth of your birth child, and whatever the consequences I shall conceal it no more." He looked pained, a far off look painting his face.

I dipped into his mind, seeing visions of a blonde haired beauty, them walking through the woods in a place I did not think was in this realm.

"I loved her, the human woman in the vision. Her name was Adele and she was your human grandmother. She birthed two children of mine, unable to have any with her human husband. Before the portal was closed, you were taken from your parents on Niall's orders and they never saw you again."

He hesitated, waiting for me to digest this revelation but I could also see and hear conflict in his mind, like he was trying hard to tell me something more, but couldn't.

I just stared at him in astonishment, having to believe his words due to the images in his mind confirming everything he was telling me. My hands trembled in my lap from the betrayal and hurt, my traumatised mind not coping well with this news. I had to be strong though, this truth would set me free and it must be heard.

"Please carry on grandpa, I can handle it" I said meekly, reassuring him that I was strong enough. He nodded and smiled comfortingly.

"As you have already worked out, you are half human." I nodded affirmatively. Humans were a destructive race, polluting their land and minds but were also capable of love and kindness. There were people in Faerie that could be like that too, so I figured they couldn't be all that different.

"You are also very special my child, your grandmother was descended from the Norse Goddess Freya whose ability to enchant males and procreate was a power beyond any other. She was so enchanting that the day I came across her in the woods by her home, I knew that I would not be able to resist her. When it was discovered that she had produced twins upon our first coupling, her heritage was investigated and it discovered that she was the illegitimate child of the Goddess and her human lover. That is why I was forced by Niall to bring you here; he offered to spare Adele for your life in captivity. It is a decision that has tormented me for many years and one I am truly sorry for. I loved Adele with all my heart and still do even though it has been many moons since her death. Your human Mother and Father never showed any Faerie traits, so were undiscovered for a long time until they were assassinated by a rival Faerie kingdom in retaliation for a battle I lead which resulted in the death of their Prince. Your human brother survived and lived with your grandmother and her husband for the remainder of their lives."

I let out a long held breath, struggling to comprehend the truth of my heritage. I had seen and heard much in the twisted mind of my sexual tormentor, but this news was so much more shocking.

"How long ago did they die?" I whispered weakly.

"Well, time moves differently in the Faerie realm. What seems like just one moon cycle is actually called one day, or twenty four hours in human time. When passing between realms, time is stretched and in the human realm you will be what is known as twenty five years old, although you are much older in this realm. I know it's confusing but rest assured, you have much life ahead of you if you want your freedom, but there will be much danger."

"Grandpa, tell me what I can do, I so want to be free, to walk amongst others, to see nature and actually live a life such as those I have read in the books you gave me!" My eyes filled with tears of hope, not the usual desolation, there was hope for my future and I would embrace it.

"Your great grandpa Niall is a cruel and heartless leader, only concerned with strengthening our race through aggressive breeding after our population was decimated by the Vampire war. Your part in this I have already explained but there are others who do it freely, it will never be any different for you child and I have stood by for too many years, aware of the solitude and unhappiness you have had to endure. I will take it no longer; I plan to take you through the portal." He was starting to buzz with energy now and moved over to my chair, kneeling before me.

"Before you reached your maturity, your 'spark' or your Faerie magic was taken from you for the safety of others and to confine you. I return it to you and will give you my Fae tome to guide you through your gifts." He placed his hands in my and light began to build in his body moving through his hands into mine. I closed my eyes and warmth spread through every cell in my body, my senses heightened and my body felt stronger. My weakened body and mind were healed and pulsing with power. When I opened my eyes, the room was brighter, more colourful and grandpa glowed warmly before me. Eventually the glow dulled and I sat taller and he took my hands in his, pulling me up.

"I feel so alive, what has happened to me?" I remarked, my body humming with energy.

"You are magical now my child, magical and powerful. Practice your powers and use them wisely. Come now, pack a small amount of belongings, we do not have much time."

I moved quickly to my dressing room to gather a few items in the enchanted silk velvet pouch grandpa gave me when the noise outside startled me. The noise was almost deafening as magic sparked against the heavy wooden doors of my chamber. A furious voice rang out for grandpa to surrender me.

"Fintan, you are going to be punished for this treachery, you will lower the shield you have placed on this room immediately" the voice roared. I recognised it as Niall's and ran out of my dressing room, having packed my few belongings and shook with fear as my grandpa roared back at the voice in defiance.

"You will keep my Granddaughter here no longer, even if it means my death!"

I whimpered at his selflessness. "Grandpa, No!"

"Hurry child, we must go. I will tell you when we are at the portal who I have entrusted your safety to." He grabbed my hand and with a blinding flash we teleported to the woods I could see in the distance from my window.

The air was warm and fragrant and I looked around as if in a trance at the first glimpse of the outside of my prison.

"So beautiful" I whispered in astonishment.

I had never seen so many vibrant colours. The trees, the sky and the earth glowed with ethereal beauty and I could feel the hum of magic all around me. A sweet fragrance hung in the air and I breathed in deeply, shivering in pleasure at how invigorating the fresh air was.

"I wish you had been able to roam our lands freely, there are truly many wonders to be seen." He smiled at my childlike wonder of their land, but now was not the time to admire its beauty.

"Come Sookie, we must go."

I nodded and suddenly jumped when there was a crackle of energy and grandpa led me over to a shimmering oval portal twice my height, I glanced in but it was too dark to see anything. He stood back a few paces and took my hands in his.

"You're not coming with me are you?" I asked desolately. He shook his head in the negative.

"It is too dangerous for me and I must return to face the consequences. I will see you in your dreams child, do not worry for me. Niall has many enemies and I intend to embrace their hatred to overcome him in time. Be sure to read the tome; it is the secret to your powers but be careful to let no other see it. I will put you in contact with a trusted ally who I know will offer you his protection. Put your trust in him and he will keep you safe from harm." He handed me a folded paper which I put into my bag.

My tears fell once again and I hugged grandpa tightly. "I shall dream of you nightly grandpa, I love you."

"I love you too Sookie, goodbye my child, I shall miss you greatly but shall dream of you also. I have faith in your wonderful spirit and power that you shall find peace and contentment in this human world. Remember what you have learnt of humans and other supernatural creatures, trust your instincts."

Tears fell from his sparkling eyes and they embraced, eventually pulling away from me he kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodbye grandpa, thank you for all your love and kindness. I hope to see you again one day." I turned and walked through the dark portal, its entryway sealing with a crackle behind me as I tentatively emerged into the human world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Goddesses and Monsters**

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and comment on the first chapter, I appreciate all your comments. Just to be clear, this is not a Sookie/Bill story, in fact if you love Bill, you won't love this story. I also feel I should warn you that there will be very mature content in some parts, but not dominating the story to make it a smutfest. Don't get me wrong, I love smut but this story is also about love and devotion. Sookie's relatives are all gone, _

_p.s. I should also say that I do not own the SVM or TB. _

**Bill**

I took an unnecessary deep breath as I sauntered down the worn and broken steps of my ancestral home, relishing the solitude I had been craving since my Maker departed for New Orleans permanently.

Lorena had allowed me to keep my home, but not to maintain it. She hated Bon Temps, calling it a 'tasteless wasteland'. I only stayed there when Lorena did not require my presence in New Orleans with the Queen, which was thankfully quite often. It had only been made legal for a Vampire to own property shortly before old Jessie Compton's death, and I had glamoured Jessie into signing his assets over to me. Lorena was furious that I hadn't asked permission to seek this course of action and punished me brutally; but at the same time I knew that she would be pleased to have me 'out of her hair'.

Her brief liaisons with the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Ann, had grown more and more frequent as they became closer. It was well know that the Queen preferred women, having mainly human females as pets. Lorena had taunted that sex with me had put her off men for eternity and so began her seduction of the Queen. It wasn't long before their burgeoning relationship had the Queen requesting that Lorena stay with her more often and for longer periods of time, which consequently provided me with the sanctuary of my home. Although the Queen detested me, I was useful to her, a fact that irked her immensely. Being the child of her lover and bonded she had to accept my existence until Lorena released me, but that didn't mean that she liked having me around and I knew it. They found assignment after assignment to keep me out of their lives and I had never felt more grateful for the tasks

The day that Lorena announced her marriage to Sophie-Ann and her intention to reside permanently in New Orleans was the happiest day of my undead life. Lorena would then release me.

When she came to my home as darkness fell, I felt positively giddy with joy at her words. She was a cast-iron bitch with heart of stone and cared nothing for me except for ownership, like a pet. For over 100 years I had longed to be free of her dominance over me. I hated her and I hated what she had taken from me. Instead of learning to love her, as she required, I loathed her and she punished me cruelly for it. Over the years my bitterness grew, I had always been a misogynist like my Father and women in my view were put on this Earth to breed and take care of their men. Lorena took my masculinity and turned me into her slave. Now that she had the love of the Queen, I was obsolete and she couldn't wait to sever their tie and neither could I.

The words she spoke when releasing me should have hurt. She called me 'dull as dishwater' and 'anally retentive', terms she no doubt picked up from the Sophie-Ann. The Queen was immature, bitchy and sarcastic and in these qualities, she and Lorena were a perfect match. I didn't care about her insults and wept crimson tears of joy when she finally said the words to release me, mistaking my tears for pathetic devastation as she laughed in my face as she abruptly left.

As soon as she departed, I took the steps from my home, ignoring the chime from my phone indicating I had a message, and walked from my grounds towards the cemetery for my evening stroll. Tonight was my rebirth and I intended to do all the things I had longed for whilst under my Makers thumb. The moon shone clearly, illuminating the ancient trees around me. I savoured the air, breathing in the scent of moss, earth and magnolias. As I strolled through my garden, I made plans to renovate the home that Lorena hated. Now that she was gone, I would restore it and its' grounds to its' former antebellum glory.

I was a proud man who wanted to prove that he was a formidable Vampire and not dependent on a woman to make something of himself. Lorena had stifled my masculinity, something that was unnatural to a Southern man and a solider at that. I would bide my time, make my plans and then strike. I would show my Maker and the Queen that I was not to be underestimated.

**Eric**

I slapped my hand over Yvetta's mouth as she continued to scream out my name in her annoying fake Eastern European accent. I had known for some time that she was actually from New York, but I was amused by the continued performance of her fake persona and the satisfaction that one day I would finally call her bluff and humiliate her like she deserved. Nobody toyed with the Sheriff, not even some cheap, fake blood whore like Yvetta. Her only redeeming feature was her delicious AB neg blood which I was sucking from her neck as I fucked her ruthlessly from behind.

Sealing her punctures, I released her from the wrist cuffs that were attached to the steel chains hanging from the basement ceiling. Dropping suddenly to her knees, she cursed at me, earning her a deathly glare whilst I strained to keep my patience with the insubordinate skinny bitch. My climax had been substandard and lacklustre, just like her. I wanted ecstasy, spine-tingling, mind-blowing sex that had me praising the Nordic gods. That was not going to be found in the basement fucking Yvetta, for sure.

"Fucking leave, NOW!" I yelled impatiently at Yvetta who was standing slowly and shakily, still recovering from the multiple orgasms I had given her whilst feeding and fucking.

She went to protest, reaching out to stroke a finger down my bare chest. "But Master, I make you feel good again, yes?" I gripped her wrist before she could touch me and stared at her menacingly. "Fuck off before I break it!"

She wrenched her wrist from my hold and huffed as she picked up her clothes to leave. I sped past her to my office in a blur, leaving her to stomp up the dark stairs like a petulant child.

"I don't know why you put up with her." Pam drawled as she lounged on the couch in my office, examining her manicure. "Sure she's got nice tits and her blood is just yummy, but she's as irritating as an STD, not that I would know of course…"

I sighed, although Pam was right, I was not in the mood for her sarcasm. I was uptight and unsatisfied. Sex with the fangbangers of Fangtasia had become a chore. Since opening my club in the early 2000's when Vampires' came 'out of the coffin' so to speak, the human patrons of my club had become increasingly undesirable. I craved something new, fresh and unspoiled. This club had started out as a profitable tourist attraction, fascinated humans would flock to see Vampires mingle with them, offering them danger, excitement and sex. It was clichéd, but it worked. It worked for decades until recently when the shit hit the fan.

"Shut it Pam, I'm not in the mood." Pam raised her perfectly groomed eyebrows in question.

I slumped in my office chair and templed my fingers in contemplation.

"Master?" Pam was concerned now. She could feel the discontent emanating from me.

"I'm so fucking bored of this place, it needs change. I need a change." I looked at her earnestly, prompting her response.

"What the fuck has that whore Yvetta done now! I'll fucking rip the extensions out of that skanky bitch's hair!" Pam was livid, she despised Yvetta.

"It's not her Pam." I sighed in frustration.

"What do you want to do Master? Close Fangtasia?" Pam was radiating anxiety; she had never witnessed this behaviour in me before.

"Yes, but open a new place. Somewhere different, a change of name and no more fucking fangbangers – it's too dangerous now..."

Pam just stared at my face, unsure what to say. She rose from the couch and kneeled in front of me, head bowed.

"I will do anything you command of me Master, give me your instructions and I will see that you are satisfied."

My fingers touched her chin gently, raising her eyes to mine. Their gazes conveyed understanding and no words needed to be spoken. I knew my child could feel my mood; I had felt the same mood from my Maker Godric before when he had contemplated exposing himself to the sun.

I took a moment to compose myself; I hated appearing weak, even to my child.

"We shall keep the club open until the new business is launched; our loyal Vampires need somewhere to meet. I want somewhere more upmarket, larger with options for a hotel, a restaurant, a club and offices for our business interests."

His mood improved as I envisaged my new plan. Change was always necessary to combat stagnancy. Vampires couldn't afford to become complacent; complacency is what caused the current unrest between humans and Vampires to escalate.

I heard a saying once, _"these are days when no one should rely unduly on his competence. Strength lies in improvisation. All the decisive blows are struck left-handed."_ A saying that rang true in my mind, I would not stagnate…and I was left-handed after all.

"Yes Master, I shall start looking straight away." Pam nodded enthusiastically as she exited my office, grateful for my sudden uplifted mood. I was relieved she didn't question my melancholy as I reflected on where it all started to go wrong.

The fascination with Vampires and the legends surrounding them had been fervent for many years before the great revelation. When it was revealed that Vampires were in fact, not a myth, the reactions were varied. Some held morbid or sexually fuelled fascination the others had hatred and disbelief that Vampires could co-exist with humans. In a decade, religion and politics had fuelled this hatred causing organisations to form such as The Fellowship of the Sun and anti-Vampire politicians to whip hysteria and fear into the general public.

The 'relationship' with humans and Vampires was at an all time low. The only humans to accept Vampire society were the fangbangers. Individuals seeking sex and danger, often with low self-esteem, limited intelligence and dubious health. There were a small few who lobbied that Vampires were as victimised and prejudiced against as black people and homosexuals were before being accepted into everyday society. These few were lauded by the Vampire politicians who struggled to gain acceptance again. Even though acceptance could have been forced, dominance of this kind was frowned upon by the leader of our Authority; our Vampire Government only sought integration. The continued reluctance of the human Government to accept Vampires is what caused despondence in my Maker.

Godric had lived over two thousand years and since joining the Vampire Authority, he longed for peace amongst our kind. He was a visionary and deemed that over time, Vampires should evolve and blend in, not dominate and destroy. There were those in the Vampire world, of course, who disagreed with this philosophy and contributed to the ongoing mistrust of our kind through violence and criminal activity.

This mistrust caused powerful factions of the Government to seek ways to eradicate our kind. In the last decade, they had succeeded in creating a serum that would protect humans against Vampires called 'Haemorta'. A genetically created antibody that lived dormant in a human, it's genetic signature similar to that of the disease Haemophilia, only activated when the skin was broken causing Vampires who ingested immunised blood to suffer. Their blood would thin to the point that it would leach from their capillaries like a leaky tap, eventually causing said Vampire to bleed to death if treatment was not sought immediately. The standard Haemophiliac treatment of a clotting agent helped, but would leave the sufferer greatly weakened and susceptible to further exposure.

Many of our kind had been exposed leaving our numbers depleted. The masses that dreamt about being turned dwindled as did our innumerable food source. Vampires had to resort to feed upon the degraded souls who willingly gave themselves and those poor souls who could not afford to buy the drug. Those who had been immunised wore a brand on their neck, a clear indication to a Vampire that the human was 'off the menu'. Primal hunting for a feed became more widespread, setting the cause that Vampires were just as civilised as humans back to before the revelation almost.

Eager to fight the hatred and restore balance, Godric and I had invested in a vamp-owned pharmaceutical company in Texas, not too far away from Shreveport, that was working on creating a synthetic blood that was a palatable and nutritious alternative to human blood. The desire to show humankind that we were willing to blend into society without the natural instinct for bloodlust was strong, and it was only after becoming involved in this company, did my maker finally find a reason to carry on.

The work on this synthetic blood had taken several years. Too long for me and I was losing faith. It had to work; there was no other way our kind would survive without resorting to war.

As if reading my thoughts, my phone rang with a video call from Godric, no doubt to update me on the latest results from their pharmaceutical endeavour. His serene face appeared on the screen as I touched the screen to accept the call and I smiled back in welcome at my Maker.

"Master, it is a pleasure to see you." Godric smiled warmly at me.

"Child, you are well? I sense discontent from you, what troubles you?"

I hesitated, my lack of faith in our project was weighing on me along with the build up of dissatisfaction of Fangtasia, but I did not wish to burden my Master with my depression. _If Vampires could get depressed._

"It is nothing Master. How is progress at the lab?" Godric narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly at my dismissal in obvious disbelief.

"Have faith my child, you will be pleased to hear the latest batch is successful. I am sending some cases to your club tonight for testing on your subjects; I believe it is our best yet."

Godric always knew when I was troubled, as with Pam, our bond allowed emotions and feelings to travel both ways. He sent reassurance to me as he spoke the words and I was encouraged by the conversation and the rush of encouragement.

"That is good news. I hope it is better than the shit they made for the reveal, that did our cause no good, nobody would drink it." I smiled appreciatively at my Maker.

"I am positive that this is better, I have tried it for myself. Apart from drinking fresh blood, it is highly palatable."

I couldn't help but let Godric's enthusiasm rub off on me. Although Godric was already my present age when he turned me back in my Viking days, he was essentially a teenager at heart and his enthusiasm was infectious.

"I shall arrange for a 'tasting' session with the Vampires of this area."

"Very good. Ha en god natt Eric." I nodded and pressed the touch screen to end the call.

I sent out an area-wide message for compulsory attendance at Fangtasia the next evening, which was a night the club was normally pretty quiet. I would need an up to date list of Vampires for this, something which Compton should have sent me but had failed to do. I picked up my phone and left a message for Bill Compton to send me the list immediately. I fucking hated that miserable excuse for a Vampire. Bill and his Maker had been renowned for their cruel and bloodthirsty ways, ways that were not acceptable to a modern day Vampire but there was nothing I could do about them. Not now that Bills' Maker was shacked up with the Queen. That relationship was nothing but trouble waiting to happen.

Once again I sat back in my comfortable office chair, unfolded my long muscular legs and crossed my feet on my desk. My spirits had been lifted from the funk that pissed me off whilst with Yvetta. I vowed to expel her from the club as soon as possible and take pleasure in the fact that things were looking up, I could feel it.

_Please review, I value your comments and hope you look forward to having Sookie up next... Mx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Goddesses and Monsters**

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: A big big thank you to all who have read and reviewed previously. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. It's Sookie's turn now and she's about to get a nasty shock..._

_p.s I should also say that I do not own the SVM or TB. _

**Sookie**

As I emerged from the portal into the darkness, I had to take a moment to steady myself. The feeling of lightness I experienced for a split second and then the heaviness of the air I now breathed was disorienting. Shaking my head to clear the haze, I cautiously observed my surroundings. It was night here and the moon cast an eerie white glow through random gaps in the dense woods I was now standing.

I had never seen such a place and the smells bombarded my senses like nothing I had ever experienced. The intoxicating smell of nature filled my lungs and I relished the moment. Until moments ago, I had never been outside the walls of my chamber in Faerie and now standing in the open air, surrounded by trees and earth was overwhelming. Tears of joy were tinged with sadness as I realised that this was a bittersweet pleasure, the sadness I felt for leaving my beloved Grandpa brought me to my senses.

Looking around the woods, there were no signs of life but the creatures of nature, no habitation and no people. I couldn't hear any minds nearby and decided there was no point standing around in the woods; I had to find a populated place where I could find the contact my Grandpa had given me. I hoped I would find a kind-hearted soul who would help me. Walking briskly, keeping alert for danger, I emerged into what looked like a resting place for those that had passed on. Although such resting places didn't exist in Faerie, I had read about such places and recognised the stones that marked the bodies buried there.

Although confined to the solitude of my chamber, my grandpa had supplied me with many books and they had been my saviour over the years. The range of books was mostly human, a detail I never questioned before I found out my true heritage, but now fully understood their significance. As well as human books, I learned the ways of the Fae and other supernatural creatures. Books gave me an imaginary world to live in and I lost myself regularly in the pages of magic, romance, war, history, languages and human science.

Glancing over the worn stones of the grave markers, I felt drawn to the far eastern corner of the cemetery, to a stone that was old and weathered. As I touched the lettering to remove some vegetation that obscured the script, a tingling sensation travelled through my fingers. It was a pleasurable sensation, like comfort from a loved one and I felt an odd connection to the soul that rested there. I read the inscription aloud.

"Here lies Adele Stackhouse, founding family member of Bon Temps and beloved Grandmother to Jason and Susannah Stackhouse, may she rest in peace."

I frowned, not understanding the feelings coursing through my body; I didn't recognise the feelings or the names, even though one of the grandchildren shared mine. It was as if I was somehow meant to mourn this person when not knowing who they were. I shook off my confusion and stood in front of the grave for a moment, saying a silent prayer for this stranger, wishing her peace. As I glanced over to the next grave, which I noticed was much less aged, I saw that it was of the aforementioned Grandson, Jason Stackhouse who had died recently. There was no marker for the female relative mentioned and wondered if this woman was still alive.

My skin prickled as if sensing danger and I whirled around to see a dark figure a small distance away. I tensed, my skin tingling with anticipation and fear at the strangers presence. Although dark, I could tell the figure was male from the height and build, his face was pale and glowed strangely in the moonlit night. The silence between us was palpable and as the tension grew, the need to speak overwhelmed me as I strained to hear his thoughts.

The sounds coming out of my mouth felt unusual. Although I had read the language of humans, I had never had the need to speak it before, only having spoken Sylvan in Faerie.

"Hello." I tilted my head, as if asking for a response when none was given immediately.

His gaze was intense as he stared at me, his nostrils flaring slightly. The stranger seemed to collect himself, still focussed on me intently as if studying me. The intensity of his gaze made me nervous.

"Good Evening. My apologies for startling you just now but I do not normally come across others when out walking at this time of night." His voice was deep and the sound of his words unusual, the tone seemed harmless enough.

Gathering my courage, but still wary of the stranger, I remembered the manners groomed into me.

"Good Evening to you, Sir."

"I am Bill Compton and may I ask your name Miss?" He seemed well mannered as he bowed slightly.

I panicked for a moment, not knowing whether my identity should be secret or not. Thinking quickly, I decided on a hash of her name and the name on the grave stone next to me.

"My name is…Sookie Brighthouse." Well, that was it, I was stuck with the name now, and not being sure whether Brigant was a recognised name in this realm or not, I did not want to bring attention to myself.

"Well, Miss Brighthouse, may I ask what brings a lady such as you out to a cemetery in the middle of the night?"

His voice almost seductive, which was his intention judging by the smile that turned up one corner of his mouth. I appraised his appearance before speaking, cautious that I should not be taken in by pleasantries. He was a stranger after all and there was an oddness about him that made me wary in spite of his manners. His face was handsome but looked as if he had seen hardship and his dark hair and eyes gave him a sinister air. The smile he was beaming at me softened his dark features somewhat relaxing me enough to reply.

I had to improvise again, not having the time before leaving Faerie to come up with a plausible identity and background.

"I…I was coming to visit a friends grave. I couldn't sleep and thought it best to ease my restlessness by using the time to pay my respects." I hoped this effort in subterfuge was working as I desperately wanted to get away and find Mr Northman.

Mr Compton looked at the grave I was standing next to with a puzzled look on his face. "You knew the Stackhouse family?"

Once again, the lies materialised, coming only a little easier now that my brain had time to get used to the newly spoken language coming from my lips.

"Not well, but enough to offer my prayers." It was an ambiguous reply.

I knew it from the suspicious look in his narrowed eyes. He obviously knew something about this family that I was unaware of and doubted my sincerity.

"In the middle of the night?" He took a step towards me, enough to reduce the distance to a body's length.

As I hesitated, I could feel an odd sensation pushing at my brain as he gazed at me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I started to doubt that he was really the gentleman he appeared to be. My hesitation was too long and he moved with abnormal speed until he was right in front of me, only a hands width between them. The sudden movement startled me and I stepped back, only to find his hands painfully gripping my arms tightly to my side.

Trapped and speechless, I had no idea what to do. My magic was still a mystery to me and there was nobody around to call for help. To add to my predicament, it was as if he could smell my fear and gripped me tighter as he leant forward. He inhaled close to my neck as if he was smelling me and then I heard a 'click'. Terrified now, in flashes I recalled the lessons grandpa had given me on supernatural creatures and the realisation that I was in the grips of a Vampire chilled my blood.

_So much for meeting a friendly human!_

He grabbed a fistful of hair as he forced my head back, hissing in my ear. "What are you really doing here…Fairy?"

His grip got even tighter as he pressed his body close to mine. I could feel the menace positively dripping from him as he ground his hips disgustingly and pulled my face directly in front of his. I winced as I felt his obvious arousal hard against the thin material of my gown.

"How…do you know?" I stuttered out, terrified that this vile creature was going to end my freedom before it had even begun.

"Apart from the fact that you not only look and smell delicious my dear, you materialised from thin air."

My eyes widened in the realisation that he had been watching and following me intentionally. I was terrified and at a loss for what to do as I had no fighting skills to speak of like other Faeries learnt from an early age. I concentrated hard on my magic and after a moment I could feel a tingling in my fingertips when I tried to push the Vampire away from me. I could smell burning flesh as I realised that the burst of energy from my fingertips had burnt him. It was not enough, however, to incapacitate him and he lunged at me in a blur, sinking his fangs into my neck.

I heard my own scream echo out around the silent graveyard, accompanied by feral grunts and groans as the Vampire sucked greedily at my neck. Tying hopelessly to push his head from my neck, I felt myself weakening, my legs buckled under his weight and I slumped in his grasp. He pushed my body to the ground, causing my head to hit something stone with a sickening crack accompanied by a sharp pain that shot through my skull. As my vision blurred and the moonlight started to fade, the weight of the Vampire abruptly left my body and I heard the sound of more growling reverberating around the cemetery. The Vampire was shouting at another and I tried fruitlessly to push myself up to see who had come to my aid, but was losing consciousness fast. Before I could see the fight before me, I sunk into blackness.

**Pam**

I felt my Makers call as I was sat in my office scanning property websites for the new business venture. It was a task that I enjoyed; shopping was shopping at the end of the day, whether it is property or shoes. Eric's eventual change of mood due to his revelation about his growing distaste for Fangtasia was a welcome relief. I had felt his sulk for too long and it was starting to impact on my social life. His moods put me off my dinner and that made me one unsatisfied and cranky bitch. Well, more cranky than usual anyway.

Rising quickly and entering Eric's office, he requested I pay a visit to that weasel Compton who had failed to provide him with the latest Vampire database needed for the tasting night. Groaning and pouting, I earned a severe look from my Master.

"Can't you send Chow, or Thalia? I can't fucking stand 'Beeehl." I whined, mimicking Bill's exaggerated Southern accent. He'd lived years in Europe with Lorena for fuck's sake; everyone knew he'd lost the harsh twang of his vocals many years ago. It was all part of his act, the quintessential Southern Gent. What bullshit!

"Pam, you will do it. I want you to show him what happens when he ignores my orders." He firmly and calmly stated.

His signature smirk appeared along with a glint in his eye. He knew I hated Bill and that dishing out his punishment would actually be akin to a shopping expedition.

Dropping the whiny act and clapping my hands together, I gave a little jump for joy. "Oh goody….how much can I hurt him, can I torture him?" A girl could dream, couldn't she?

"Now now Pam, don't get too excited. He is _'family_' to our Queen after all. Just 'rough him up' a little." Eric smiled mischievously.

Eric hated Bill as much as I did, but for completely different reasons. To me, he was an arrogant, woman hating, pussy-whipped cretin who deserved clean the human bathrooms in the Queens palace. Eric felt equal disdain for him thinking Bill disrespectful, deceitful and a limp wristed wimp that hid behind his Makers skirts.

"You're no fun any more…" I sighed and flounced out of his office, excited by the prospect of my little outing.

"Have fun Pam!" Eric laughed as I sped out of the building to my car and jumped in the driver's seat.

Tearing out of Shreveport in my BMW convertible towards the backwards shithole that was Bon Temps, I thought about Eric's plan to go upmarket and smiled with satisfaction. He was right, we did need a change. Fangtasia had gone stale. Since 'the Great Revelation' (purrrlease, what a joke the GR turned out to be), it had been easier to move among humans, to feed and enlarge our wealth, but it was getting boring. Humans used to throw themselves at us, literally, begging to be bitten, fucked and petted. They used to be such amusement to pick fun at but now the humour was gone. Although I and Eric still tormented the vermin, the numbers were fewer and the laughs were less. You know that they say, 'quality not quantity'? Well I'd give anything for some quantity right now because amongst quantity there's bound to be some quality. All we had now was offal when what we really craved was filet mignon.

Pulling up to Bill's dilapidated shell of a house, I heard an ear piercing scream in the direction of the woods. I raced towards the scream and my nostrils flared as I picked up Bill's scent. Stopping suddenly I saw a young woman in Bill's arms, frantically trying to push him off as he fed violently from her as he ground his tiny dick into her stomach.

I hated seeing a woman taken by force and illegal feeding such as it appeared Bill was engaging in, was my area of expertise and my responsibility to punish. I smiled at the double whammy of justice I would dish out to Bill tonight for disobedience _and_ 'fang-rape' and hoped he didn't intend to use said tiny dick any time soon after what I intended to do to him later.

Speeding over to Bill and wrenching him off the woman I flung him into the nearest tree, hoping that he'd get impaled if I was lucky enough. Glancing down quickly at the woman he'd been feeding upon to check if she was still alive, I could her heart was weak and she was unconscious. There was a deep head wound and the punctures at her neck were ragged and pulsing fresh blood all over her unblemished skin. I had to stop myself mid scent as her sweet smelling blood filled my nostrils. Controlling the bloodlust was excruciating, but deep down I had a feeling that this woman was more than just a breather to be fed upon, she was special and for the first time in my undead life, I felt compassion.

Bill could have walked up to me in that moment and ripped my head off and I wouldn't have noticed. I couldn't take my eyes off the angel in front of me.

Fortune had decided to shine on me as I forced myself out of the haze; Bill had been impaled on a split branch and was grunting in frustration as he struggled to free himself. I licked the punctures at her neck quickly, desperately ignoring the ambrosia of her blood. I bit into my wrist and forced the woman's jaw open, allowing my sacred blood to pour into her mouth. As Bill's victim was unconscious, I had to massage her throat to get her to swallow. Her eyes fluttered open briefly, fixing on mine and she forced a smile before losing consciousness again. Now that I knew that she would heal, I lay her down gently behind a cluster of gravestones, out of Bill's sight. He had watched me heal the woman from the tree he was pinned to and the sting of his stolen meal showed in pure hatred on his face.

"SHE WAS MINE, HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!" Bill roared as I stalked towards him.

I stopped several feet away from him, hand on hip and snorted in disgust. He really was a Neanderthal! Just then, imagining Bill in a loincloth, club in hand, dragging his woman by her hair back to his cave, didn't really seem like such a fantasy. He couldn't even charm a woman to let him feed on her, his behaviour was primitive.

"Yours Bill, really? Is that why she was screaming in agony, wounds all over her? It hardly looked consensual _Bill_. Do you really find it that difficult to get a fuck and a feed from a woman without having to assault her?" What a loser, I thought with disgust.

Bill glared at me, furious at my insinuation that he was less of a man, less of a Vampire. "Get me down from this tree or I shall report to the Queen that you have unnecessarily injured a member of her family!"

I grinned and raised my eyebrows, amused at how readily he hid behind the Queen. It was well known that she despised him and would probably reward me for ridding her Queendom of such a royal pain in her ass.

"I think the Queen wouldn't care me to interrupt her life for the likes of you Bill. She probably has much more pleasurable matters to attend to…like your Maker." I giggled, not able to help myself.

Bill was seething now and his struggle to free himself had left a large wound through his abdomen which was now large enough to push himself free. He slumped to the ground, too weak to get up and argue with me anymore. I pulled out some leather gloves from my jacket along with a suede bag that contained some silver cuffs and a gag. Before Bill could register my action, his arms were cuffed behind him and his mouth gagged. His muffled protests just made the scene more amusing for me.

"The gag is necessary _Bill_, I can't stand to hear another tortured vowel emerge from that foul mouth of yours. Get the fuck up! I'm sure Eric will be fascinated to hear why you not only disobeyed his order to provide your database update, but why you are openly feeding and physically abusing women in his territory."

Bill's eyes widened for a second before he stood up shakily, his face defiant. I knew there was no love lost between the two of them and that Eric would relish the opportunity to rub Bill's brown nose in his own shit. He wouldn't be able to get the Queen or his Maker to help him now; he had to man up and take his punishment.

I pushed Compton through the cemetery back towards Bill's house where I had left my car and called Eric on the way to report my findings. He answered on the first ring.

"_Pam, I trust matters are going well?" _

"_Master, I need Chow here with the van to transport Compton back to Fangtasia, Bill's been rather a naughty boy. Oh and by the way, I'll be bringing a date home." _

Before Eric could question me, I hung up, needing a free hand to keep Bill in line. I opened the trunk of my car and pulled out some large silver chains, wrapping them around his body and pushed him into the empty space.

In a flash, I was back at the cemetery where I'd left the woman. She was still out for the count but her neck and head wounds were healing well, although she looked pale from blood loss and would probably need a transfusion. I dug out my phone again and sent a message to Dr Ludwig explaining that she was required at Fangtasia within the hour. I knew I'd get an earful from the sharp tongued doctor for the short notice, but as I looked down upon Bill's victim, I knew it would be worth it.

In all my years of existence I had never given my blood to another, never cared for another apart from my Maker and never felt compassion or empathy for anyone or any cause. Something strange tugged at the newly formed bond between me and the damaged woman in my arms, the bond that had been forged when I healed her with my blood. I felt protective and concerned for this woman and it confused me, why did this woman affect me so? Shaking my bewilderment away, I lifted the woman up gently into my arms, only just noticing her appearance. She was dressed in the most exquisite full length gown of gossamer silk, it clung to her curves deliciously and enhanced a full bosom above a high empire waistline. Her hair was pale blond and flowed down to her waist in gentle waves. From what I remembered of the brief glimpses of her eyes, they were aqua blue. She was a beauty and I couldn't help but stare at her face and full lips as I walked at human speed back to the car.

As I opened the car door to lay the woman down, I noticed a velvet pouch secured with a ribbon that was looped around her wrist. It had tightened in her struggle and could see that it was reducing the circulation. I loosened the ribbon and opened the pouch, stunned as I saw what was inside. It seemed bottomless and I cautiously slipped my hand in, wary of what I might find. There were some old and unusual looking books, a small amount of jewellery, some clothes and a folded piece of paper. It was like something from Mary Poppins and I half expected to pull out a hat stand and a potted plant next. Puzzled at what kind of person would have such a magical bag, I absentmindedly opened the paper and began to read.

If my heart could have stopped, I would have been dead (again) from shock. For on the paper written in beautiful swirling script were words for my Master.

_Eric Northman, Fangtasia_

_I protected your blood once, now you shall protect mine. Our debt is even._

_F.B_

"What the fuck is going on and who the fuck is FB?" I whispered to myself as I looked between the woman and the note, only looking up when I heard a van coming up the drive.

Please review if you enjoyed this chapter. Our favourite Viking is up next, I'm sure you've been missing him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Goddesses and Monsters**

**Chapter 4**

_A/N: I am in the process of updating chapters to correct my errors, so please bear with me. _

_Again a big big thank you to all who have read and reviewed. Please be aware that this story contains mature themes. _

_p.s. I should also say that I do not own the SVM or TB. _

**Eric**

As I finished the alert message for the tasting night, my phone vibrated in my hand with another call.

"_Pam, I trust matters are going well?" _

"_Master, I need Chow here with the van to transport Compton back to Fangtasia, Bill's been rather a naughty boy. Oh and by the way, I'll be bringing a date home." _

Before I could answer Pam had hung up. Why the hell couldn't she learn to separate business from pleasure? More so, how had she managed to find a decent female in swamps of Bon Temps whilst on a mission to punish Compton? A mission that was turning out to be more than just a slap on the wrist for our Billy boy by the sound of it. I wondered what the weasel had been up to now.

Swinging my legs down from my desk, I sauntered out to the bar intent on looking for Chow. He was a fierce gorilla of a man from Tokyo, and although he may look like a lean sumo wrestler who could squash the blood from your orifices, the man was a formidable warrior. I found him on the stage hosting the club's Karaoke night, which was another of Pam's themed nights as an extra lure to bring in the humans.

The sight would have Pam crying blood through her expensive eyelash extensions. Dressed in a silver lame suit and black shirt, his thick black hair Brylcreemed back à la Elvis, he was holding the microphone whilst murdering a rendition of 'Love me Tender'. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself laughing and was momentarily relieved that I was the owner of this bar and not forced to take my turn up on the stage like the other staff. No doubt I would be forced into an ABBA medley due to my Scandinavian roots. Pam had tried to persuade me with no success; singing was definitely not one of my many talents.

I waited patiently at the side of the stage for Chow to finish and was surprised when cheers and whistles of appreciation rang out at his finish. Chow saw me and nodded, a sign that he knew his assistance was required and handed the microphone off to Thalia who would be doing a classic Madonna number. I shook my head at the ludicrous depths we had resorted to in order to keep the interest in the bar up.

"Master." Chow bowed his head slightly to me and waited for instruction.

"Interesting choice of song Chow, maybe Bubba would be interested in a duet sometime?" I smirked and Chow laughed along with me.

I was very generous to my retinue and we had camaraderie unknown amongst Vampires of my standing. Most Sheriffs were impersonal and strict with their entourage, but I ruled with a fair and just hand, my sense of humour well known alongside my intolerance of disobedience and deceit.

"Pam needs you to take the van to Compton's place, I suppose she doesn't want to get burnt skin all over her upholstery. Take him to the basement and chain him up in one of the cells."

I knew that Pam was perfectly capable of bringing Compton back in the trunk of her car, but she had only just had it valeted and hated getting it dirty. If I had known when I chose to turn her, that she'd be so high maintenance, I may have just drained her instead. It would've been cheaper, after all.

Chow grinned and nodded his assent then sped through the club and out of the staff entrance to where the van was parked in the staff car park. I decided to go back to my office to finish some area paperwork off while I waited for Pam to return, rather than endure the wailing from the stage now some of the humans were 'singing'.

After nearly an hour, I came back out to the bar noticing it was nearly empty and Ginger was closing up. Longshadow was 'helping' her in the sense that she was wiping down the bar as he groped her body, obviously in need of a quick fuck and feed. They looked over at me a little guiltily as I glared at them, a clear unspoken signal to leave. Although she was loyal, Ginger's hygiene was dubious and I would rather not have her spreading her germs all over the bar if it could be avoided. She was skinny as a rake and covered in bite marks, some looking a little infected and I could smell her stench from where I was stood. It seemed that Longshadow's standards were particularly low if he was still into fucking Ginger. I concluded she must be good in the sack, I could see no other reason for it.

I heard the van arrive before Pam and Chow burst through the staff entrance. Chow was first with a silver bound Compton who was groaning and writhing and proceeded towards the basement as instructed. Pam was behind him and she was carrying a woman who seemed to be unconscious. She marched towards my office, obviously expecting me to follow. I sped into my office after her, glowering at her incredulous behaviour.

"You have your own office Pam; eat your take-out in there."

I'd still not looked at the woman she'd brought in. I wanted an explanation about tonight's events with Compton, not to share her food with her. Pam lay the woman down on my sofa and turned to me.

"I found that greasy asshole Compton illegally feeding on this woman in the cemetery near his home, he very nearly killed her. I fought me viciously to get to her, claiming that she was his but it was definitely not consensual. She was close to death and well, I erm…gave her my blood." Pam was looking everywhere in the office but in my eyes and I willed her to look at me.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Pam, you have never shared your blood, why now, why this woman?" Pam looked at Eric for a good minute before she answered, at a loss for a worthy explanation.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, she was dying and, I don't know for sure, but there's something about her."

They both looked towards the woman who was still unconscious and looked very pale. Her hair was matted with dried blood on one side of her face and I noticed that she smelled faintly sweet, like honey and apple blossom. Her scent was much more appetizing than the foul smelling fangbangers who frequented the bar.

"He tried to drain her? Does she need more blood?" I didn't want to have to take her to the hospital and explain her situation. I wanted to get to that fucker Compton even more now.

"I gave her some to heal but he took much from her, I called Ludwig to come do a transfusion." Almost at the mention of her name, the officious doctor materialised in my office.

"Well, what trouble have you got yourself into now Sheriff?" She asked sarcastically, immediately moving over to the woman on the couch.

As we stood silently watching the doctor check the woman's vital signs, I felt a minute twinge in my blood, like a new bond forming between those that have exchanged blood but not as deep. I shrugged it off as something to do with Pam's strange reaction to this woman, but as I did, I couldn't help but take more of an interest in what the doctor was doing to her. The doc proceeded to lick the back of the woman's hand and stood back as if in shock.

"Part Fairy, part human and…something else." It wasn't often I heard the doc surprised as she'd certainly seen it all.

"No fucking way!" We both said at the same time.

Both our fangs ran down at the word and even though I had only smelt something sweet from her, the thought of Fairy blood made me hard as a rock. She must be masking her scent because I didn't feel the need to drain her at the first whiff of her scent.

"I knew there was something about her when I healed her, I can't explain it, but I know what you mean by the something else."

Pam sat down on the couch now and took the woman in her arms, cradling the top half of her body to her like a baby. To say I was shocked at Pam's behaviour was an understatement; the tenderness she displayed was so uncharacteristic of her. She despised humans and the times she had shown compassion for anyone I could count on one finger.

I crouched down in front of Pam and the woman, wanting to get a better look at her face. I reached over to move some of the matted hair that had stuck to her skin, off her face. She really was quite beautiful, I knew that the Fae were all highly attractive and that extended from looks to blood. Fairy blood was intoxicating to Vampires; it was like the strongest and finest quality wine and highly addictive. The resulting bloodlust from drinking a full blooded fairy was crazy. The need to fuck everything in sight and drain every last drop of blood drove a Vampire insane until the effects wore off. It was like the human equivalent of taking Cocaine or Ecstasy and the resulting hedonism that ensued.

It wasn't until Ludwig spoke that Pam and I snapped out of our Fairy induced daze.

"She needs blood and as I don't carry a fresh supply of Fairy around, it'll have to be a mix of human O neg and one of yours." She looked between the two of us for an answer.

I was quick to answer, knowing that Pam had already given her blood and was feeling strangely jealous of the fact. I had not given my blood to another since I turned Pam, but something about this part-Fae woman made me feel protective and I wanted to help heal her, but also be able to sense her.

I went to bite my wrist in order to pour my blood into her mouth but the doctor stopped me with a surprisingly sharp slap to my wrist. I growled at her, baring my teeth.

"Oh don't give me that face Northman, she's better off with an I.V, it'll be quicker." She grabbed my wrist and quickly inserted the needle into my vein to start a line and a canula into the back of the woman's hand to start the donation.

As soon as my blood started to flow around her circulatory system, I felt a jolt of pleasure. The pleasure was partly sexual but it was like my whole body was being warmed, the sensation causing me to moan out loud.

Ludwig just smiled and shook her head, Pam's fangs had run down even further and I swear if she could have drooled, she'd be salivating like a dog with a bone. We stared at each other in recognition of the feelings coursing through the bond between the three of us. Even though the woman was still unconscious and oblivious to the bond that had been formed, we knew that this connection was right; she was like a long lost love.

After a few minutes, the doc removed the line and held some gauze to the woman's hand. Without any prompt I nicked my finger on one of my fangs, lifted the gauze and healed her incision following with my own small puncture.

"She'll need rest and sustenance; I hope I can trust you to look after her? Your intentions seem honourable."

Ludwig looked at the both of us, obviously a little mystified at our tender responses to the woman. She knew of the relationship between the two races and how dangerous it was, but this was like nothing she had ever seen.

"Of course, she will be well cared for." Before I had the chance, Pam answered.

She was stroking the woman's hair as she looked upon her face like a mother would to her child. Seeing Pam so enthralled was astounding but I had to admit I was very proud of her nurturing abilities at that moment. It bode well for when she was to create a child of her own. I sent a wave of pride and love through our bond causing Pam to break her trance and smile at me.

"She should be fine by sunset tomorrow, but call me if you need to. I'll send my bill."

Ludwig gathered her medical equipment into her bag and nodded and disappeared into thin air, leaving Pam and I with our Fairy stranger.

"What do we do with her? I don't want to leave her but Compton needs to be dealt with" Pam asked.

"You stay with her and I'll deal with Compton, this shouldn't take long." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of punishing him for harming this defenceless woman. I was going to enjoy this.

Pam nodded and resumed her maternal like attentions to the woman. As I looked upon her again I could see that she was barely a woman really, probably only just having reached maturity. Tearing myself away I hastened out of my office and down the dimly lit concrete stairs to the basement.

The basement took up the whole of the square floor of the club and provided not only holding cells and interrogation areas, but light tight accommodation in case Pam or I needed to stay on the premises. Along one side of the space there were two rooms, each equipped with a comfortable bed, a small kitchen for storing and warming blood and a fully functional bathroom. As neither of us took humans back to our private homes, we sometimes bought more worthy partners down to these rooms, hence the human facilities. Both rooms were fitted with the highest security, only accessible to each other by a fingerprint scanner and voice recognition technology. This kind of security was paramount and featured in all our homes. The risks of being a Vampire had increased tenfold with the ever growing support for the FOS and radicals often targeted the less security conscious of our kind, inevitably resulting in their true death.

Adjacent to the resting places was a conference room in which I held Area 5 business that could not be conducted in my office or in the club whilst it was open. Inside this room was a large oval oak table and chairs to sit ten, state of the art videoconferencing equipment and the weapons arsenal. Over the last millennium, I had collected many fine weapons, mostly swords or daggers, but some custom made firearms also. His pride and joy was in my main home above the fireplace, a sword carried with me from my homeland that I used in my human life as a Viking warrior. I had many other swords made for me over the centuries, but my Viking sword was by far the most powerful weapon I owned. Along with the traditional weapons were the latest explosives and firearms. Pam had her shoe closet, I had my weapons.

In the opposite corner were the interrogation and holding areas. These were shielded from the more civilised areas by sliding steel doors once again opened by high tech security systems. Only I, Pam, Chow and Thalia had access and it was in this area that Compton was being held.

I accessed the security, allowing the heavy doors to slide open before waiting for them to close securely behind me. Just inside the door were several hooks holding heavy duty leather gloves that came up to the elbows like gauntlets. These were to protect from the many silver objects that tormented the prisoners such as chains and one of my personal favourites, silver nitrate. As I walked down the corridor between the cells I had to admire the ingenuity of the floor. Such a simple idea, but oh so convenient. The floors were made of polycrete that allowed fluid and matter to be flushed into one of the several strategically placed drains in the floor. This flowed into an industrial incinerator that destroyed even bone. Pam had got the idea from an old episode of CSI (she was fascinated by human TV shows, especially crime dramas), and she was particularly proud of it. I had to admit, it was handy when disposing of remains, a task which Pam detested. I was pretty sure she was the only Vampire in existence with an OCD. It must have been a trait left over from her human personality along with a shopping compulsion.

Compton was in one of six holding cells, behind thick silver coated steel bars. The only way to open the bars was for one of the four 'jailors' to step up to the bars and walk through them. The bars materialised and dematerialised with a spell created by one of the witches on my payroll. They were impossible for the unauthorised to breach and a painful lesson to any prisoner who tried to imitate the move. I pulled up a steel framed chair and turned it backwards, straddling the seat and placing my elbow on the back of the chair. I rested my chin on my hand and regarded Bill who was pacing like a wild animal, naked as the day he was born. I glanced down at Bill's flaccid little cock and smirked mischievously. It was no wonder he couldn't satisfy Lorena and she left him, for a woman no less. A fact that was no doubt, a huge dent in his male ego.

"It appears you are quite agitated Compton, care to enlighten?" Bill levelled my gaze and started to sneer but thought better of it and sighed dramatically.

"You have no right to keep me here, I have done nothing wrong, the woman was willing! It was only when we started to get intimate that she began to protest. By then it was impossible to stop, you must surely understand how hard that can be?" Bill remonstrated in his thick accent. I certainly was a good liar, but I was better and could tell when people were deceiving me, almost as if I could read their minds. Bill's accent thickened and his pupils dilated, revealing his lie.

I regarded Bill and wagged my finger at him like a parent scolding a child.

"Tut tut Bill, I know you're lying, you're positively transparent. It was obvious to Pam that you were feeding without consent, a crime that is punishable by two weeks in silver. As soon as your victim wakes up she will be able to testify to your guilt." I made no move to tell Bill about her being Fae and the fact that I had given her my blood.

Bill's eyes widened in surprise.

"She lives? Since when is feeding on humans illegal? I have not killed her and my punishment is non-deserving, surely she can be glamoured and this misunderstanding can be forgotten? She is _only_ a human after all _Sheriff_." Bill's 'tell' showed again and I was positive that he was aware that she was Fae, but would not openly acknowledge it.

"That may be the case _Bill_, but the AVL recently brought in a new law to improve Human Vampire relations. Non-consensual public feeding or sexual activity will be punished. You must have been living in a cave not be aware of it, mind you, your house does rather resemble one and how fittingly ironic for a vampire, hmm?"

I was highly amused, Bill was so easy to rile, Pam would definitely be jealous at Bills anger at the description of his home.

"The Queen will hear of this!" Bill spat petulantly.

I laughed out loud, the sound boomed around the enclosed space sounding almost maniacal. "Oh, I fully intend to inform the Queen, don't worry Bill. I'm sure she'll be….very amused that you couldn't find a willing partner and resorted to preying on defenceless women to get your kicks, and in a cemetery of all places. Are you purposely trying to live up to the stereotypical Bella Lugosi Vampire now that your Southern Gent persona doesn't lure in the women? "

Bill was positively seething and looked about to explode; it was probably the residual Fairy blood he'd consumed. I was surprised that Pam managed to overcome him in such a state, even though she was older. I had had enough of this whiny bitch of a Vampire and roared my displeasure with him, earning a flinch from Bill.

"You will accept your punishment and pay reparation of my choosing to the woman. You will not approach her when you are released. If you are found near her, you will be banished from my area, do you understand?" I was inside the cell with Bill now, my hand firmly wrapped around his throat, lifting him off the floor.

"Yes Sheriff." Bill croaked out and I threw him into the corner. Bill looked suitably chastised and eyed me warily. I was ten times the vampire Bill was; to fight me would be futile.

Chow had been standing nearby the whole time and looked amused at the spectacle. I moved back out of the cell and the bars materialised again, I gave the order for Chow to tie Compton to the chair with silver chains and sauntered away, the smile of satisfaction wide on my face.

When I returned to my office, Pam was still seated on the couch in exactly the same position as I'd left her in, the mystery woman still in her arms. She glanced up distractedly upon sensing my presence, not initially aware that I had returned.

"Any change in her condition?" I asked, hoping that we would get to speak to her before we had to seek our rest.

"She has not woken, but her colour looks better. Where shall we put her to rest?"

I didn't really want to leave her in the rooms downstairs with Compton so close by, even if he wasn't able to get to her. Somehow I felt the need to provide more comfortable surroundings, conscious of frightening her further when she woke. I shook my head incredulously. How could this woman be affecting me so greatly? She was a stranger and an unknown risk, albeit a delicious one. In any other circumstances she would be detained in the basement along with Compton until I knew more about her, my concern for her welfare low down on my list of priorities. My reputation as a formidable Sheriff was well known and respected; I didn't take any shit and dealt with my enemies ruthlessly. His reputation as a womanizer was also well known, I didn't take lovers – _I didn't love_. To me, my bed mates were purely a fuck, feed or both, but I did make sure that each was well satisfied. I had my _reputation_ to think of, after all.

"I think it is best if I take her to my home, you are welcome to stay there. There will be daytime security if she wakes before we rise, I don't want her running off before we have the chance to question her." I tried to sound unaffected by keeping my tone businesslike, but I could tell Pam understood that I was concerned for the woman but chose not to pick up on it.

Pam rose with the woman in her arms and we left the club to head out to our cars and agreeing that Pam would follow my car, a silver Saab PhoeniX genX, to my home. I opened the back door of Pam's convertible and so she could lay the woman down on the back seat.

Sliding in to the soft red leather driver's seat of my most prized motor, I thumbed the ignition and grinned like a fat kid in a candy shop at the roar of the engine. The roar settled down to a loud purr and I sped off beyond the outskirts of Shreveport where my main residence was located. After about 15 minutes I approached the boundary of my land which was marked by a dozen mature holly trees, which split parallel to a discreet unmarked driveway. The drive carried on for 2 miles, deep in forest until thinning out into lush landscaped grounds that encircled my contemporary bunker style home.

I may have been over a thousand years old, but I moved with the times. It was imperative to adapt and I embraced every new technology, every new style of art or architecture, whilst retaining a respect for the classics. I was very proud of my home I had helped design and build five years ago. It consisted of three stories, two above and one underground. The main entrance and living areas encapsulated modern architecture and comfortable living. Part of the building was hugged by a sloping hill that graduated down to a large lake. The visible parts were a mixture of timber, solar glass and a grassed roof that not only protected vulnerable Vampires from the sun's rays, but captured the energy to provide power for the whole residence. The property ran solely from geo-thermal and solar energy, thus was highly eco-friendly and cost efficient. Where I was prudent, Pam was decadent. Pam's home was an ostentatious neo-Georgian monstrosity decorated in an elaborate and feminine style. Our homes were at opposite ends of the spectrum design wise. Pam hated staying in what she referred to as 'the bat cave', whilst I felt the same about her home which I called 'Barbieville'.

I nodded to the two Were guards that were patrolling the front of the property as I slowed my car and Pam followed me into my underground parking garage, the tempered glass doors sliding closed as we exited our vehicles. The six car garage also housed my collection of cars, a vintage blood red Corvette which I drove just around the time of the Great Revelation, a huge black Hummer and a non-descript Mercedes saloon which was ideal when I needed a vehicle that didn't draw too much attention.

Taking the woman in her arms again, Pam followed me through the biometric security door to first sub-floor. The door opened out into an atmospherically lit private hallway which led off to the various sub-level rooms. Taking the security elevator up one floor to the ground level we made our way through the grand entry hall to the rear of the property where there were some 'human' guest rooms. I chose the largest room which was a suite comprising a bedroom, a living area with a small kitchen and an opulent bathroom. There were sliding glass doors to a decked area that overlooked the formal gardens and lake. I hoped that our guest would appreciate the subtle decor and the view from her room when she awoke, which was most likely to be when Pam and I were at our daytime rest.

Pam lay the woman gently down on the large bed and covered her with a soft grey cashmere throw. I nodded to Pam in thanks and she exited wordlessly from the room to go to her daytime chamber that I had decorated especially for her when she stayed over. I sat at the mirrored deco style desk and drew out some of the stationery, leaving a note for the woman and so she knew that she was in safe hands and that she was not to leave the property unescorted. I folded the note and left it in obvious view on the bedside table for her to find when she rose.

Taking advantage of being alone with such a beautiful creature, I stroked my finger along her cheek in a featherlike touch, marvelling in her soft warm skin. I couldn't help but feel a blush like bloom through the bond we had created and I felt myself purring in contentment as I gazed at the stranger who enthralled me so. It puzzled me how familiar she seemed, the sight of her felt like déjà vu. I could feel dawn approaching but felt strangely reluctant to leave.

"Until the evening little one" I whispered and forced myself to walk from the room, looking back as I closed the door behind me and made my way down to the sub-levels where my main resting chamber was.

Pulling out my phone, I left instructions for my day staff to provide food and clothing for my guest, and informed the security staff that she could roam the grounds freely but not leave, at least not without me or Pam. There was a knock at my door which could only be Pam and she entered carrying what looked like a woman's bag.

"I almost forgot with everything that's gone on this evening. Our mystery woman had this bag with her, wait 'til you see this!"

I humoured Pam, not having either the patience or the interest in women's accessories, especially so close to dawn. Pam untied the ribbon that secured the pouch like bag and proceeded to rummage around, my eyes widening as her arm disappeared inside right up to her shoulder. Pam let out a girlie giggle, obviously excited to show me her discovery of the magical bag. But before I could dismiss her for wasting my time, she pulled out a note and handed it to me, the humour now wiped off her face and replaced by concern. I frowned at the sudden change and took the note and unfolded it, reading it to myself. I took a moment to digest the message, the cogs of my brain putting the facts into place.

"Well fuck me...she's a Brigant!" I laughed incredulously. "We have ourselves a real live Fairy Princess...that horny old bastard never could keep it in his pants."

Pam's grin was a mile wide. "What, FB is Fintan Brigant? She's his kin?" I nodded my grin equally as wide.

"I take it you owe him a favour from his brief message?" Pam added.

I was solemn for a moment.

"He spared my life during a particularly bloody war several centuries ago, the war we were fighting was at a stalemate and both of us were weary of the political wrangling that prolonged the fighting. We agreed to a truce and went our separate ways even though he could quite easily have ended me. He was and still is a very honourable warrior. She must have been in danger for him to send her through the portal alone and knew that I would honour my debt if he charged me to keep her safe."

Pam had calmed herself by now, thoughtful of the implications. "I take it you are bound to honour it?"

I just nodded once. I was familiar with how magical binds worked, blood was exchanged and a spell cast, but this was a spur of the moment verbal agreement. In the Fae realm it was as good as a formal agreement and I knew that there was no escaping this. I too was honourable and I would make sure that I upheld his end of the promise even though, without knowing this request, I would have done so anyway.

"We shall discuss this further when we rise tonight. There will be much to do. Return the bag to our guest before you retire. Goodnight Pam."

"Ok, Goodnight Eric." Pam replied and left me alone once again.

Settling down into my futon like nest of silk and fur, I closed my eyes and allowed my body to relax into the pull of the dawn. I smiled at the knowledge that I was now the guardian of a Fae Princess. The thought of tasting her and sharing her bed had me grinning in anticipation of what the night would bring, for I was sure that when the sun set, it would be a night to remember.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please review. Up next; Sookie wakes up._


	5. Chapter 5

**Goddesses and Monsters**

**Chapter 5**

_A/N: I am so grateful to everyone that has reviewed/ favourited/alerted my story, thank you so much. I appreciate all your comments._

_Here are some answers to some of your questions:_

_S and Gramps speak to each other in Sylvan but S can speak English, but not modern colloquialisms/slang_

_Thalia is Greek, her Bollywood karaoke choice was to enhance the ridiculousness of Vamp Karaoke night._

_Anyway, enough with the rambling: Sleeping Beauty awakens!_

_p.s I should also say that I do not own the SVM or TB. _

**Sookie**

The vision of the woman helping me faded into black as my eyes unfocussed and I slipped into unconsciousness. The shouts and growls faded out to muffled whispers and I relaxed into the quiet of my mind. I knew I was badly injured and that the woman had fed me something before I passed out, I felt it tingling through my veins and tickling at my wounds.

I struggled to sit up and watched in awe and fear at the woman baiting the Vampire that had attacked me. I gasped as I noticed my body was opaque and I reached out my hand to inspect the wound on the back of my head. Turning back I frowned as I saw my doppelganger lying on the ground, blood caked to her hair and a gaping wound on her throat.

A voice nearby startled me and I turned suddenly to see an elderly woman with long silver hair, kind eyes and a warm smile. Alongside her was a man of about the same age, their features alike and he was smiling too.

"Sookie honey, we have missed you so much." The woman spoke gently and with an accent similar to Bill Compton's.

"Who are you, how do you know me?" I frowned, not recognising the people at all although I acknowledged the fact that they were not corporeal. The woman stepped forward to take my hands.

"Why child I am your grandma Adele and this is your brother Jason." She tilted her head in the man's direction and encouraged me to take his outstretched hand.

"Good to see ya again Sookie." I shook my head in disbelief, the resemblance between this man and grandpa was astounding.

"Adele…as in grandpa Fintan's Adele?" The apparition nodded with a wistful look appearing on her face at the mention of grandpa's name.

"The very one my dear, he was the love of my life. When you were taken, we were all heartbroken, your mother lost her mind in grief, but we never gave up hope of seeing you again one day. You have grown into a beautiful young lady Sookie." Adele kissed my hand and held it to my face tenderly.

I couldn't hold back my tears and sobbed as I collapsed into their arms tightly embracing them.

"Grandma…Jason, my parents...so much pain and loss!"

I was ecstatic at having the opportunity to speak to my long lost loved ones, overwhelmed at how it was possible and also angry at what Niall had taken from me and the lives he had destroyed. They stood back from me, their figures shimmering in the moonlight.

"It is time for you to go back honey. Make the most of the life returned to you and remember we shall _always_ be in your heart and in your mind. Never forget we love you, but now you will be loved by many and you will love much."

Although bewildered by her statement I nodded, fresh tears spilling down my cheeks.

As the last word faded out and their spirits dissolved into the night, I was aware of my body being pulled back like sands trickling down an hourglass and felt myself settling back into the warmth of my body.

Content in the dreamlike state I floated upon images of my true family, seeing myself as a baby, my mother's face close to mine as she cradled me, the rest of my family's faces close by, laughing and smiling at me. These faded out into the image of what I knew to be a Fairy taking me in the night from my crib, then more images of my childhood in the Fae realm which were speeding up until they reached the moment I stepped through the portal. As I saw myself saying goodbye to my grandpa and then stepping through the portal, events started to slow and I saw in painful detail my altercation with Bill Compton and the female coming to my rescue.

The dream morphed into that of a beautiful but frightening man with blond hair. He was holding me, kissing me with abandon and then his face morphed into another exotic looking man with dark hair caressing my face and neck. The faces all bled together, contorted and chaotic. They whispered to me but there were no words spoken from their mouths, only their thoughts and just when I thought my heart would burst from pumping so hard the visions and sounds faded back to black and I drifted back into nothingness.

The sensation of awareness slowly crept into my body; sliding over my skin and making me shiver. Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked at the bright sunshine that was warming my face. Turning my head towards the rays trying to focus on my surroundings I made out a large floor to ceiling window, its drapes open and allowing the daylight to flood into the room.

I tested my limbs for damage noticing that I expected to ache, but did not. Bringing my fingers to my neck I was amazed that there was no wound, it felt completely healed, pushing myself up and sliding my fingers to the back of my head where I should have had a large injury, I found nothing. Not understanding how I came to be healed I shook my head in confusion bringing into focus the rest of the room.

The chamber was very different to my chamber which I decided I would rename my 'cell'. The visions of my capture and captivity had made me angry and what I had thought, for a long time, was a normal existence was now tainted by hatred for my Great Grandfather. This place was no cell and although I had no idea if I was being held captive, I felt safe and comfortable.

It was decorated in delicate colours of white and pale grey, the bed I lay upon was as soft as clouds and the blanket I was wrapped in like a second skin. The room was bathed in sunlight which reflected off an unusual mirrored desk and I giggled to myself as I saw my image reflected back hundreds of different ways.

Sliding my legs up and over the edge of the bed I sat up and noticed that there was a note on a small table to the side of the bed along with my pouch. It was address to 'Princess'. I gave an unladylike snort at the title; I had never felt less Princess like in my life, not that I had ever led the life. I realised for a minute that the woman who helped me last night must have brought me here and that I needed to find her to ask how to get to grandpa's friend.

Quickly opening the note I was surprised to find that I had indeed fallen into the lap of the one I was seeking. The woman must have found grandpa's note and know who he was and taken her to him. He was offering me shelter and comfort without explanation. Suspiciously, not believing my luck as the first Vampire hadn't exactly made a good impression, I carried on reading his note. I sincerely hoped that he was a genuine and kind as his note seemed, but would only find out the truth when the sun set. A little unsteady on my feet after not moving for so long, I tentatively explored my surroundings. The view from the large window was spectacular. Lush green grass and a plethora of blooms led to a lake that sparkled in the sun. Huge trees surrounded the edges of the grounds which looked well cared for.

The floor was soft under my feet, covered in a white carpet and I turned and tiptoed soundlessly over to the door of the room and tried the handle. It opened easily and I stood with my mouth hanging open at the enormous sitting area in front of me. These rooms had to be five times the size of my 'cell' and I ran around the space touching everything I could, just for the sake of it. Even though I was in an unknown place, my hosts complete strangers, the excitement of discovering new things left me giddy. There were objects opposite a comfortable looking seating area and fireplace that I didn't recognise and was reluctant to touch them. I would ask about them when I saw them later. There was a kitchen area which more strange looking objects that I assumed were to cook food. Even though I knew of such facilities, I had never had to make my own food. It was brought to my room and I never questioned its origin. At the thought of food my stomach growled and noticing a bowl piled with fruit, I helped myself to an apple, picked a glass from a shelf and filled it with cold water from the tap.

Now that I had taken the edge off my hunger, I raced back into the resting chamber and tried another door that led to an enormous bathroom. I whirled around in amazement; the bathtub was big enough to fit four of me and looked to be made of some kind of white stone that sparkled. There was an area in the corner that had and hole in the floor and noticed taps affixed to the wall and as I turned the tap to see where the water came from, I shrieked as I was drenched by the rain that fell from a strange silver spout like object hanging from the ceiling.

Shrugging out of my gown I decided that that was as good a time as any to bathe as there was dried blood in my hair and my skin was a little dirty in places from being on the ground. I also wanted to wash off the smell of that vile man Compton. I turned on the taps of the huge tub and found some delicious smelling honey and almond bath oil. Tying my long hair in a knot on top if my head, I stepped into the tub as it filled with soothing hot water, sinking my shoulders down under the water. With a big sigh I processed what had happened in the short time I had been in the human realm.

I had yet to meet a human and was intrigued to find out how different this world was to the Fae realm. What I had discovered so far was that there was a very real danger from Vampires who roamed freely. On the other hand, my hosts were Vampires and had shown me kindness and hospitality having not even been formally introduced. I would be on my guard though; my grandpa had told me stories of how Fae blood was like nectar to them and would think nothing of draining a Fairy dry in a blood frenzy. The thought made me shiver and I hoped that my diluted human/Fairy blood wouldn't cause them to become intoxicated like a full Fae would.

Looking for something to wash my hair with, I found another bottle of similarly fragranced cleanser and proceeded to wash the blood and debris from my hair. Having suitably cleaned myself I rose from the water and wrapped myself in a soft white towel and dried the excess water from my body, taking care to rub the residual oil into my skin. I found a comb and sat at a dressing table near the bed to comb my hair.

The note had mentioned that there would be some new clothes for me to wear which was a relief, as my gown had been soiled with a little blood and ripped at the hem. I would clean it and mend it as soon as I could. Against one wall was a mirrored wardrobe that held several items of clothing.

There were a couple of short dresses, shirts and some trousers, something I had never worn. They were made of a heavy dark blue material and looked tight fitting, not unlike the style of trousers worn by Fae males. Taking the garment down, I slipped my legs into the trousers and tugged them up, buttoning them up and appraising myself in the mirror. They fit me like a glove and showed the shape of my bottom and legs, but I liked them. I topped the outfit off with a silky singlet in red that contrasted with my pale skin and hair. Unsure about the singlet I considered changing it until I discovered an identical style item in black. Black was definitely not my colour and I kept the red one on, the outline of my nipples was visible through the delicate fabric and the neckline was very low and showed the top of my breasts. I would wear the clothes and be grateful that I had anything to change into.

Forgoing my tattered silk slippers that had been nearly destroyed in the cemetery, I continued barefoot to what I deduced must be the exit of the chamber. The handle turned noiselessly and I peeked out of the room into a wide hallway that was decorated with obscure but colourful paintings, the softness of the carpet gave way to warm wooden floors that stretched to out into an open sitting area.

I had only imagined what human homes could be like from descriptions in the books I read. This was nothing like those descriptions but I was still in awe of the sumptuousness of the furnishings and décor. Once again the colours were muted, almost monochrome with splashes of colour given in the paintings that adorned the walls. The effect was clean, comfortable and refreshing. The roof was made of glass and let natural light illuminate every corner, I could only imagine how wonderful it would be to lay by the fire and stare up at the spectacle of the night sky.

Nosily peeking into other doorways leading off from this area I discovered more sleeping chambers, a dining room and an enormous kitchen filled with larger and more complex looking equipment than the smaller one in my rooms. This place was amazing. My host must be a very important or wealthy leader as I was sure that this home was not typical. Walking back through to the sitting area, I wandered to the front of the house to a welcoming entrance hall dominated by huge double doors made from a beautiful old timber. The handles were sculpted glass and shaped like horns and I reached to pull one open.

Distracted by the weight of the door as I strained to open it, I came face to face with my first being since waking up and screamed.

"Sssh sssh Miss, there's nothing to fear, I'm here to guard you." The man in front of me loomed over me but he was not intimidating. His warm smile lit up his face and golden eyes rove over my form. His mind leapt out at me, not as clear as when speaking mentally with my grandpa, but with whispers. I relaxed myself and stepped away from the door I had backed into, allowing his mellow thoughts to reassure me.

"I'm Alcide, it's mighty nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I hesitantly laid my fingers in his, assuming he wished to kiss my hand. He gripped my fingers gently and brought my hand to his lips, softly kissing my skin.

"Susanna" I offered quietly.

"Well, I was going to shake your hand but kissing it is definitely better", he gave me a wide smile and but his thoughts betrayed him.

"_Seems far too nice a girl to be one of Northman's fangbangers. Fuck, he'll be pissed if he knows I kissed her, even on her hand, still it'd be worth it, she's one hot babe." _

I had no idea what he meant by most of what he said, not understanding what a 'fangbanger' was, so chose not to reply. He seemed friendly enough but obviously some kind of servant to Mr Northman.

"Would you like a tour of the grounds, I take it you've found everything you need inside?" I nodded yes to both, still too timid to speak. I'd been through so much recently that keeping my thoughts and words to myself after the disastrous conversation in the cemetery seemed wise.

He smiled at my apparent shyness and gestured for me to walk with him. I sensed that he was not quite human, but wasn't sure what type of creature he was. I would ask my host when I saw him which wouldn't be too far away by the look of the sun that was low in the sky.

Alcide took me around the grounds, explaining how the house had been built and the care that had been taken in the gardens and trees planted. I tried to look like I understood but some of what he was telling me was completely over my head. He spoke with terminology that was foreign to me but couldn't help but appreciate his enthusiasm. It appeared that he had a hand in creating this home and was proud of the achievement.

I was amazed at the unusual shape and situation of the house; it was beautiful how it blended with the landscape. The owner appeared to have a keen appreciation for natural materials and horticulture, a trait that was part of the Fae being. Being close to nature and in tune with its wonder was what enlivened the Fae and since I had been exposed to the outdoors I felt invigorated, less depressed by the turn of events my life had thrust upon me.

The rear of the property was stunning. I could see the windows where my room was along with a large expanse of glass walls that gave the fantastic view onto the grounds and lake. I could truly see how the building was cut into the earth and wondered how far down the rest of the structure went. As if answering my silent question, Alcide went on to tell me that the house had two more levels under the one I had seen, containing Mr Northman's private rooms.

The gardens were beautiful and I smiled as breathed in the scents of the varied flora and fauna. Parts of the gardens were neat, symmetrical and organised whilst other areas gave way to wildflower meadows and natural ponds surrounded by large boulders. The lake glittered in the distance and I wondered what it would be like to swim in its cool water. I scoffed at the errant thought. I had never been swimming but was sure it would be something I enjoyed. I could have stayed out there all day and night but the sun was dipping below the horizon and Alcide ushered me back towards the house and took me up to the doors of my room and slid the door open for me.

"I hope you enjoyed looking around, it was nice to meet you." He nodded his goodbye and walked away; once again his whispered thoughts invaded my mind.

"_Sure is a timid, quiet thing, haven't heard her say a word all day. Can't understand why she wants to mix with vamps. Northman's gonna scare the shit out of her, I hope she'll be ok…..wonder what he wants with her?"_

I stood on the raised wooden balcony of my room and took one last look at the lake longingly before retreating back inside, suddenly very nervous about meeting my host.

**Eric**

Over the centuries I had evolved, making it possible to rise around an hour before the set of the sun. Rising from my bed and throwing on a silk robe I exited my chamber for my office where I had an array of security monitors that showed a dozen views of the house and grounds. I was keen to see what my visitor had been up to today.

Scanning through from when she first stirred on the bed, to watching her admire the view from her room as the sun set and had to smile at her innocent curiosity.

At first she was calm and as she discovered the amenities available to her, I watched with amusement as she darted and twirled around the rooms, touching everything she passed. I was pleased that she had eaten, even though I was sure it was not enough, a fact I would remedy later by ordering dinner in for her from my favourite supe restaurant. She needed to replenish her energy after her ordeal, doctor's orders I remembered.

I continued to watch as she found the bathroom and laughed out loud at her discovery of the shower, had she not used one before? I almost felt guilty at my voyeuristic act as I watched her get naked and sink into the tub. Having cameras _all _over the house had definitely been one of my better ideas. Although the picture was a clear as technology allowed, I hoped that it wouldn't be too long before I could see the image of her naked body in the flesh.

The gown she had worn the night Pam brought her to Fangtasia was flimsy but covered her body, only hinting at what a voluptuous body she had. Sitting back in my directors' chair and I gently stroked myself as I watched the goddess on the screen and then forwarded the recording to where she stepped out of the bath and was drying herself and gently massaging her skin.

My self-pleasure was rudely interrupted by Pam clearing her throat. I turned around abruptly, covering myself with my robe and growled.

"Jerking off over her already I see?" Pam smirked at me, highly amused at catching me 'red-handed'.

She sauntered over, already fully dressed and groomed to peek at the screen as the images showed our guest dressing and then wandering around the main sitting area.

"Evening Pamela. Our sleeping beauty has arisen you see" I turned back to the screen watching now as the beauty went to open the main door.

"She's not the only one…" Pam muttered as she looked down at my still erect cock that was not very well hidden by my robe.

I frowned as I watched her meeting with Alcide and growled when he kissed her hand, not believing that I already felt possessive.

"Aaah, Beauty and the Beast, how sweet." Pam scoffed at the sight of Alcide's southern manners and my enthusiastic gestures as he showed her around the outside of the house.

I clicked the screen off. "I'm going to change and then we shall meet our guest, wait for me here. I don't want you scaring her to death; she'll probably be terrified of us after meeting Compton." With that I wandered back to my bedroom and into my bathroom to shower. During my long, hot shower I pleasured myself again at the images of the naked woman I had just watched bathing. Coming hard, I almost buckled over as flashes of memories from my human life invaded my mind. Making love in a meadow by a mountain stream that ran near my village, with a breathtakingly beautiful woman with long flaxen hair and piercing blue eyes.

Almost as soon as I saw the vision, it was gone and I dropped to my knees gasping, cock still in hand. _Whoa, what the hell was that? _I thought to myself.

Shaking my head in bewilderment I turned off the spray and left my body to air dry and I walked to my closet. I wanted to make a good impression, so chose some black wool pants and a deep blue suit shirt, teaming them with my favourite black Oxford brogues and went to find Pam.

We walked in silence to elevator that took them up to the ground level sitting area. I could feel the woman was anxious and Pam and I shared a look remembering that Pam could feel her too. They proceeded into the hallway that led them to the guest rooms and stopped outside the door, giving a gentle knock.

I felt a jolt of fear through the bond and gently opened the door into the sitting area of the suite after about 30 seconds, trying my best not to look intimidating. The woman was standing by the patio doors that led out to the gardens, she was trembling and a little wide eyed.

Moving into the room a little more and so Pam could enter I went to introduce myself. As I looked her directly in the eyes I had the flashback again and my fangs descended. The woman jolted in fear and I only roused myself enough to rein them back as Pam poked him in the ribs. She was stunningly beautiful in the flesh, with creamy skin and long platinum blond hair reminiscent of the way women wore it in my human life. Her eyes were the brightest cerulean blue and her lips, by Gods her lips were pouty and deep pink.

I trailed my gaze down from her lips to what she was wearing and I nearly groaned in desire at her ample breasts, the outline of her nipples showing that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her hips were sensuously curved and her jeans hugged every inch of them and her delectably long legs. Her figure was amazing, a sensual womanly figure unlike the near anorexic look favoured for the decade or so. Being the horny jerk that I was wondered whether she had bothered with panties either and shifted uncomfortably in my pants. I felt amusement from the bond with Pam at my drooling and gathered my composure to address her.

"I am Eric and this is Pam. How do you feel this evening, are you recovered?" I took care to make my tone and features neutral even though I was highly aroused. I'd save the smirks and husky panty dropping tones for another day.

The woman looked frightened and swallowed visibly, but then her gaze softened and she seemed as entranced as I was and took a moment to answer. "I am well, thank you."

_By the Gods even her voice is sexy. _I wondered to myself and noted her accent seemed familiar but definitely not American.

"Good. I have some questions if you wouldn't mind?" I gestured towards the couch and so they could sit. I felt a strange desire to be closer to her and although she smelt delicious, I didn't feel the intoxicating pull of the Fae scent. I was keen to hear her speak more, the few words she spoke almost hypnotising.

Timidly she made her way over to the couch and sat stiffly at the farthest end from him. I could hear her heart beating wildly and the tiniest hint of arousal. I smirked to myself, pleased that I was having an effect on her and hoping that it wouldn't be too long before I could really show her how charming I could be.

"We found the note in your bag and take it your are kin to Fintan Brigant? May we know your name?" It felt out of character to be 'interrogating' this stranger so gently, I was used to no nonsense and no need for manners, but this woman was worth the effort.

Her eyes darted towards Pam who had seated herself in an armchair across from the end of the couch where I had sat, a moment of recognition in her eyes. She looked back at me as if weighing up whether to trust me or not. I could feel the uncertainty through the bond morph into resolve and she relaxed a little.

"I am Susanna Brigant, Grand daughter of Fintan Brigant, Great Granddaughter of Prince Niall Brigant." She hesitated and continued. "My grandpa told me that you would keep me safe, we had to flee Faerie…" She stopped, her eyes filling with tears.

"Why did you have to leave, what of your kin?" I hated it when women cried, but something deep inside of him wished I wasn't so hard-hearted so that I may comfort her. I kept my place, she was a stranger and I wanted to know the facts before I could fully trust her.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand before answering.

"I have lived in the Prince's castle all my life but was born to a human family before being taken to live in Fairy. My human Grandmother and grandpa Fintan were…in a relationship and it was discovered that I had the spark when I was born and would be required by Fae law to help multiply the race…" She trailed off, obviously reluctant to elaborate.

"But you had to leave because it became unsafe for you?" I encouraged her, intrigued.

"Yes, my grandpa killed another Fairy and disobeyed Niall's orders, we left together but he could not come with me." She looked sad at this.

"Why?" She looked at him, hesitating. "To all three, the killing, the orders and so on…" I gestured with my hand for her to explain.

She looked distraught, this was going to be difficult for her, I could tell. I could feel fear and uncertainty, shame and anger all at the same time.

"The Fairy was…hurting me and grandpa rescued me from him and from Niall…I was essentially a prisoner and grandpa took me from the castle against orders to the portal, but I had to stay to build up resistance to Niall. I'll probably never see him again!" Her words broke into sobs and she buried her face in her hands.

As I was digesting the facts, Pam had crept over to Susanna and crouched in front of her, holding a hand to her hair and stroking it.

"Ssh little one, you're free now and I…we will not let any harm come to you." To say I was stunned at Pam was an understatement. First the maternal type behaviour in my office and now this.

Susanna had removed her hands from her face and looked into Pam's eyes, giving her a little smile and a nod.

"I apologise, it has been an overwhelming time for me. I only found out recently about my heritage and why I was brought to Fairy. When I reached maturity 8 nights ago I struggled to accept my fate, as did grandpa and he risked everything to help me escape. Then….then the cemetery…the Vampire. I am truly grateful to you for your aid."

She directed her comment mainly to Pam but the gratitude was directed to him and the sincerity in her eyes and what I felt through the bond almost warmed my stone cold heart. She still didn't say what this dead Fairy had done to her but I hoped to get the information out of her later, maybe Pam could find out?

"You have no need to apologise; you have been through an ordeal. I will honour your Grandfathers request but you will need to do as I say or my promise to keep you safe will be redundant." I appreciated her sentiment and felt the desire to comfort her as Pam was, but couldn't be seen to be fawning over a female. Emotions were weakness and weakness could be exploited.

"Yes, yes of course, thank you." There was no hesitation in her acceptance of my condition, not that she had any choice if she wanted to remain alive. The risks involved with harbouring a human Fae hybrid were high; she would be on the top of every Vampire's wish list.

Not wanting to expose that I'd been spying on her earlier and knew that she had hardly eaten I took out my phone ready to text an order to the restaurant 'Luna'.

"I sense that you are hungry, have you eaten?" I asked innocently.

"I am a little hungry, how do you know this?" She frowned at him in question.

"I can hear your stomach is empty. Also, I have given you blood which allows me to sense your…wellbeing and emotions. Pam has too….in the cemetery, do you remember?" She looked contemplative for a moment and I could feel the recognition and distress as she was remembering the events of last night.

"Yes, I think I do remember, you saved me from that vile man…" Susanna looked appreciatively at Pam and then stiffened and whispered "…what will your blood do to me, will I become a Vampire?"

Pam answered before I had a chance. "No, that process is a lot more involved. Our blood has healing properties and, as I said, we will be able to sense where and how you are. It may also make you feel stronger and have _very_ pleasant dreams." Pam's eyebrow raised and she smirked knowingly.

Susanna was frowning at these facts, digesting them for what seemed forever, but in reality was only a minute. She looked oblivious to Pam's thinly veiled intimation and reached up to her neck distractedly.

"I must thank you again for sharing your blood. The giving of blood in Fairy is revered and therefore I value the sentiment in which you gave it. I owe you my life and will be in your debt." She stood and bowed to each of us before sitting down again.

The awe of her promise was felt both ways between mine and Pam's bond. A debt owed by a Fairy was binding and not given lightly. I felt resolved to trust her and would do what I could to make her feel safe.

"You are welcome. I hope that you will come to enjoy your new life in the human world. I imagine everything is strange and new to you?"

"Yes, yes it is. I never stepped foot out of my chamber before yesterday, I am amazed at everything! Your home is beautiful and your grounds are like nothing I imagined." I smiled at her praise. She was beaming with appreciation and wonder. I liked how she smiled and hoped to see it more now that she was relaxing.

As I was mesmerized by her smile, Pam picked up on something she said.

"You were not allowed from your room, ever?" Pam looked appalled.

Susanna shook her head. "No, I was kept in my room all my life and until recently never thought anything of it….I thought it was a normal way of life. I could see the forest from my window though…" She looked the two of us, suddenly embarrassed at our astonished reaction at her revelation.

"You are not a prisoner here Susanna, you may roam the house and grounds as much as you wish. I just ask that you do not wander from the boundary of my property, unless you are escorted. I, Pam or a guard will escort you whenever we go out."

"Thank you, thank you so much! I never realised how much I love being outdoors, especially in the sun. Hold on….go out, go out where?" She stood abruptly and sank to her knees in front of me clasping her hands. She looked so excited, it was infectious and I chuckled at the change in her demeanour. I couldn't help but imagine her in a similar situation but both of us with fewer clothes on. I took her hands gently and stroked her fingers with my thumbs. Pam caught my eye and I just shot her a warning look.

"There is much to see and experience in this world Susanna. Pam and I own a bar in the nearest town along with many other businesses. We shall take you there later after you have eaten." I had to admit I wasn't looking forward to taking her to Fangtasia, it wasn't the ideal place for a Fairy princess to hang out, but I had business to attend to and didn't want to let her out of my sight.

"I'm very excited to experience new things, I have only read about the human world and am ignorant as to what is fact and what is fiction" she replied honestly.

"Fangtasia, our bar is a Vampire bar. You may find it a little…intimidating but do not fear Susanna, I am a powerful and respected member of the Vampire community, as is Pam and no harm shall come to you through our association." At least I hoped not and not if I could help it, I would claim her as Mine and any Vampire attempting to interfere with her would feel my wrath. I decided it was too early to contemplate a mutual bond as I had only just met her and shook the thought from my head. At that thought, I supposed I should give her a quick lesson on Vampire etiquette.

"Susanna, there are certain ways that Vampires and Humans behave around each other and it is necessary that you try to adhere to our ways. I hope that this is acceptable to you, otherwise you will be strictly limited in your freedom. Our two 'races' have co-existed for over fifty years and whilst that co-existence is fairly amicable, humans are not regarded highly to Vampires and most expect subservience." I paused for a moment to let her digest this information. She just nodded and I thought I felt a twinge of disappointment through the bond.

I continued, taking her silence for acceptance. "Vampires expect humans to respect that they are a superior beings, which for the most part they are. We are immortal, have superior strength and senses and ultimately feed on human blood, unless we choose to drink synthetic blood of course." I noticed that she swallowed hard at this part and she rose to sit next to me, releasing my hands.

"Will I…will you want to feed from me?" She was trembling now and I could tell that she found the concept frightening. I hoped to the Gods that she would allow it as I could only wonder how amazing she would taste, especially in the throes of passion. Not wishing to reinforce her fear, but feeling a need to placate her I chose my words carefully.

"I would consider you sharing your blood with me a special gift Susanna, but one that you give voluntarily. It can be a very pleasurable experience for both parties." I glanced down at her neck and surreptitiously licked my lips causing her to gasp and her heart rate speed up. Did I also detect the tiniest hint of her arousal too? I could only hope.

"There will be Vampires that are extremely attracted to your scent and will make…advances towards you. It is your choice, but I would feel reassured of your safety if you were to allow me to declare you mine…my human. I would not want to advertise your Fae blood as I am sure that your Grandfather has told you about its effect on Vampires, yes?" I didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"Yes!" She blurted out. Her brow was furrowed and she looked scared. I tilted my head, frowning to indicate I needed further explanation.

She took my hands again, gripping them tightly. "I mean…if you would like to…or need to…_feed_ on me, I would agree to it and be yours. I don't want to be drained though….will it hurt?" She was adorable, so vulnerable and innocent that I couldn't help but soften my expression.

"No. I should never want to harm you little one and am honoured that you agree to be mine." I almost couldn't believe the tenderness of my own words, what was this woman doing to me? It was as if she had cast a spell and bewitched me. I would endeavour to make her mine in every sense of the word. I didn't just want ownership; I wanted her to desire me too and to yield to me willingly. My mind ran away with me at the thought of her writhing in ecstasy below me as I made love to her and drank her delicious blood. I would be spoiled for all others.

It was obvious to her that I was aroused as she looked coyly at me through her lashes, her arousal invading my nostrils and causing my fangs to snick down. Susanna didn't flinch this time, she just looked at them curiously. For the past few minutes Pam had sat silently, smugly allowing me to dig myself further into my growing infatuation. I silently chastised myself for succumbing so easily and so quickly, but this woman was just so damn alluring!

"Is that something you want to do now?" She asked, barely a whisper.

The blood pooled in her cheeks as she flushed with what I felt was shyness and veiled lust. I felt a sudden irrational jealousy at the thought of anyone else looking at her, let alone touching her. I wanted to be alone with her and now.

"Leave us Pam" I ordered and although I felt reluctance through the bond, she complied without question.

As Pam left us alone in the room, Susanna started to fidget and she blushed as I reached out to touch her hair. It was soft and silky and I twisted a handful in my fingers and brought it to my nose to smell it. I closed my eyes at the wonderful scent and moved a little closer to her taking one of her hands that was still holding mine, up to my face to scent the skin at her wrist. Groaning at the thought of sinking my fangs into the delicate flesh I forced myself to slow down. I wasn't sure how experienced she was, but got the impression that she was somewhat innocent. If she had been taken to Fairy to breed, she must have been with one or more Fae males. Then again, she had mentioned that she had reached maturity just over a week ago, so perhaps her experience was limited.

Not wishing to jeopardize what I hoped would be a phenomenal union; I turned her wrist and kissed her hand in a true gentlemanly fashion. The whole time I hadn't noticed that she had her eyes closed and felt only pleasurable emotions from her.

"May I kiss you Susanna?" She opened her eyes and I looked up from her lips to search for my answer.

She smiled at me and nodded quickly. I moved closer and so they were but inches away and took her the side of her face in my large hand, holding it tenderly. Lowering my face to hers I closed my lips and breathed in her scent as I touched my lips to hers. My mouth watered at her luscious aroma my body thrummed with desire. She responded by pressing her lips back and tightened the already vice like grip she had on my hand. I couldn't hold myself back and opened my mouth to taste her lips as my hand wound into to hair and I groaned out loudly. My tongue snaked into her mouth meeting hers and their velvet surfaces caressed each others languidly. She whimpered into my mouth and increased the pressure of her lips and tongue as she suddenly threaded her fingers into the hair at the back of my neck pulling it hard.

I pulled her towards me, sliding the hand in her hair down her back to her bottom and lifted her onto me as I sat back on the couch. She was breathing heavily now and enthusiastically pushed herself into my erection. They kissed passionately, lips wet and tongues stroking at every pass, both of their hands still tangled in each others hair.

Lost in desire I growled sexily. "Susanna, I must have you, yield to me…_please_?" I begged.

She mewled into my mouth and put one hand on my chest, opening the button to slip her fingers inside my shirt to touch the smattering of hairs on my chest. She traced the outlines of my muscles and broke their kiss. I was sure that I had dreamt of her, her touch seemed so familiar, so right and I hung on her reply. I ran my hands over her hips and back up again, allowing my thumbs to graze the underside of her breasts through the silky fabric of her top. I wanted to palm them and suck on her nipples but held back. I had never had to ask permission before, always taking what I wanted, but now I felt desperate to be wanted and for her to take me.

Gazing into my eyes, the azure of her irises mesmerizing me she reached up and gathered her hair, twisting it together and resting it over one shoulder. Reaching up to cup the back of my head, she bared her neck to him and pulled my head to her throat.

I inhaled deeply and placed tender wet kisses from her jaw to behind her ear and then languidly ran my tongue over her jugular. I hesitated, needing confirmation of her assent. "Are you sure?"

"I am…about you feeding from me…but I am afraid of what else you…expect from me" her eyes bore into mine and understood her fear. She was afraid that I would expect sex from her, almost like she knew I had been thinking it. I wondered what had happened to her in her captivity and resolved myself to be patient and let her tell me when she was ready. She was so precious and I did not want her to fear me or feel she had to yield to me out of obligation. That kind of sex was rarely satisfying.

"I have no expectations of you Susanna. Sharing your blood with me is more than enough, _for now_." I couldn't help but smile seductively at her, hoping she would understand my meaning.

She closed her eyes, sighing gently and tilted her head once again and I moaned in delight as I sank my fangs into the lush skin of her neck. We both cried out in ecstasy and I felt myself close to climax. I could feel the intensity of her arousal through the bond and sent waves of lust and adoration to her. As the ambrosia of her blood flowed over my tongue and down my throat, my climax burst from me at the same time I felt her trembling above me. Small whimpers accompanied her fingers digging into my shoulders where her hands had slipped into my shirt and I shouted in my native tongue as I pulled my mouth from her neck and licked the punctures closed. I buried my face into her neck and kissed a trail up to her mouth, holding her head in both my hands.

"Mina gudar, du ar fantastisk!"

I didn't expect a reply but you could have struck me down with a feather when she replied, "De tar du med Eric."

Translation: "Mina gudar, du ar fantastisk!" = "My Gods, you are amazing"

"De tar du med Eric" = "You are too Eric"

If you enjoyed this chapter, you know what to do! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Goddesses and Monsters**

**Chapter 6**

_A/N: I am very humbled by the amount of reviews and alerts I've received, thank you so much. My apologies for not replying personally, but time and technology is not always on my side._

_I'm in the process of editing the previous chapters to correct my first/third person errors (ch1/2 done). Once again, I apologise for my poor command of grammar. Hey I left school at 18 in 1989 and can't honestly say that I learnt much grammar then, I think I was more interested in drooling over Simon le Bon (Duran Duran) and Rick Astley than learning!_

_Anyway, another unnamed vampire fiction site wouldn't accept my story due to 'all my mistakes' (even though their email to tell me this contained several spelling mistakes), and it made me feel a bit shitty and dumb, hence I've been sulking for a week. Then, I reminded myself that this is Fan Fiction, not formal publishing and I'm indebted to the flexible FF site for allowing grammatically challenged writers like me to publish my ramblings. Talking of rambling, someone tell me to STFU and get on with the story…_

_p.s. I do not own the SVM or TB. _

_p.p.s If you have access to BBC iPlayer I highly recommend watching 'Sherlock' a 3 part series starring the excellent Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman. First episode was about Irene Adler (played by TB's very own 'Claudine') and was superb. It's Sherlock Holmes for the iPhone generation._

**Sookie**

He looked like God, a Viking warrior and fairytale Prince all rolled into one and was dumbstruck with awe and fear at the same time. In Fairy, Sookie had dreamt nightly about such a man and his resemblance to her fantasy man was phenomenal. She had read books where heroes such as him existed in fantasy, but seeing such a magnificent male in real life made her quiver. Fae males were attractive, but this Vampire was the most beautiful creature imaginable.

His presence caused her senses go on high alert. As he approached her, she could smell him and oh, did he smell wonderful! Woodsy and fresh like the outdoors and she had to stop herself from breathing him in deeply. It was as if had made him just for her, a custom-made dream lover.

After feeling comfortable enough to sit within touching distance of him, their conversation was relatively easy and she was surprised how comfortable she felt conversing in a language she had never used before. What was less comfortable was what she surprisingly heard from the minds of the two Vampires. Although almost whispers, she heard the truth of their words and relaxed enough to share information about her life. She had never told anyone but her Grandpa about her telepathy and was wary about revealing to her hosts. She knew that she would develop other powers due to her spark and hoped she could trust them not to exploit her. Pam, the female Vampire's thoughts were so fleeting she had trouble keeping up with her train of thought. She was a fierce woman, but loyal to her 'Master' but had nothing but empathy for Sookie and what she had been through.

The male Vampire, Eric had very calculated thoughts, again only in whispers but he was methodical, reserved and yet his thoughts warred with each other. He felt compassion for her, desire and attraction but was reluctant to show weakness by showing his emotions. Sookie hid her pleasure at this discovery and would let things develop as the fates determined. As their conversation progressed and she revealed some of the more unpleasant aspects of her sheltered life, she could hear the questions in both their minds. She was too ashamed of her previous life to tell them any more just yet and hoped they wouldn't push her for details.

As Eric explained about her freedom and that it would entail certain conditions in order to keep herself safe, she almost missed the rest of the conversation as she was distracted by fantasies of what she could see or do that she had read about in books. Excitement coursed through her body and she couldn't help but show her joy at the prospect of exploring this world. She was so grateful that they both seemed amiable and not really that frightening, although she was sure that they could both be terrifying if the situation required it.

She realised that she was getting really hungry but had no idea about what food to ask for, but she needn't have worried as Eric told her he sensed her hunger and was going to provide food for her shortly. Feeling hugely grateful that both of these Vampires, natural enemies of the Fae, were so willing to be her guardians she resolved to be as amenable as possible. She had had so few possessions and little entertainment that she would be thankful for anything she could get. It had to be better than the life she had left behind.

Suddenly, although she knew that Vampires fed on blood, the realization that hers would be a lure to all was sobering and she contemplated whether they would want to drink from her. As she wondered this, she caught the visions and whispered desires of Eric's mind and was strangely aroused at what she saw and heard. As if hearing those hidden desires wasn't embarrassing enough, she could tell he was aroused and tried very hard not to look down at where his manhood was, as he shifted in his seat. Also, he must have sensed her arousal as he breathed deeply through his nose.

Feeling the need to show that she was obliged, she resolved to offer her blood to them with just the tiniest fear that it would be too intoxicating. The Vampire that attacked her in the cemetery seemed incapable of control such as she had seen in Eric's mind as his fantasy vision of feeding on her showed. With such gentleness he had reassured her both verbally and in his thoughts that he would not harm her and that sharing blood would be pleasurable for both of them.

It seemed that was all it took for Eric's resolve to break and she heard him groan softly as visions of devouring her sexually filled his mind. Sookie had to compose herself as she sat even more closely next to Eric when he dismissed Pam from the room.

She thought she might feel fear, as her interactions with males were limited to the paternal affections of her grandpa and Preston who had raped and abused her. But Eric was gentle and his desire was sensual rather than animalistic and tinged with cruelty like her first experience. She couldn't help but feel desired and responded with enthusiasm to his kiss and although it was new to her, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying their kiss. She moaned as he tasted as good as he smelt and she couldn't help but grab on to him tighter. Tilting her head for him to taste her like she had seen her fantasy self do, she felt the slightest hesitation that this might lead to sex and she was sure that she wasn't ready to give herself like that, not yet. She still bore the mental scars of Preston's domination of her and it would take time for her to let herself be comfortable in a sexual situation.

What she hadn't anticipated is how overwhelmingly sensual a Vampire feeding from her could be. His hands ghosted over her body, igniting her nervous system and making her womanhood throb with the need for stimulation and couldn't help her purr when he lifted her onto his lap and she felt his hardness beneath her.

The appreciative noises rumbling from his throat and the subsequent roar as he climaxed made her cry out with her own release. It was a first for her, having never pleasured herself, aware that eyes were always watching her and that anyone could just materialise in her room at any moment. Preston had only been concerned with his own pleasure and Sookie could not have been less aroused a fact that drove the Fairy made with rage. This of course, made things all the worse for her as he took her anyway and being so rough, she was inevitably injured every time.

She couldn't help her own imagination and she saw and heard what Eric really wanted to do with her, their shared erotic fantasy almost identical. He was so tender with her but so passionate at the same time. When they broke away from each other, Eric muttering in a language she inexplicably recognised, she couldn't help but respond in kind, staggering them both.

"How do you know my language?" Eric's piercing blue eyes bore into hers as she fought to understand how herself. For a few moments she was speechless as she stared into his eyes, lost in the feeling that she had stared into them before, a long time ago.

Gathering her senses, removed her hands that had slid under his shirt and trailed her fingers over his chest before placing them on either side of his face.

"I do not know, I swear. Somehow I just know it; maybe it's a Fae ability?"

Eric seemed to contemplate her answer for a moment before changing the subject. He thankfully didn't seem displeased, but kissed her forehead in a very tender gesture. Lifting her by her waist he placed her feet on the floor and held on to her hands, tugging her towards the door.

"Come, I hear that your food is here, you must be very hungry by now." He looked at her with a lusty gaze and gave her that sexy smirk that he had given her before and she blushed at the innuendo.

She smiled in return as he released her hands and placed one of his at the small of her back, dangerously close to the curve of her bottom. As they walked through the corridor towards the main sitting area she had discovered earlier, she felt his fingers slip under the hem of her top and gently caress the bare skin of her back. She felt positively giddy at the sensations coursing through her body at his proximity and their gazes met as she realised that he felt what she was feeling.

Feeling a little uncomfortable that she did not seem to be able to control herself around him, when they had really only known each other for moments, she tried hard to settle her nerves. All they had to do was walk from one room to another but the desire to be close to him was overpowering. She tried not to listen to his thoughts, not wanting to be disappointed that he didn't return the feelings she already had developing in her heart. In the space of minutes, her heart was his and the realisation that she had fallen for a relative stranger alarmed her. Was this 'love at first sight'?

"What troubles you Sookie?" Eric asked her as they stepped into the now artificially lit sitting area. His hand was still on her back and he rubbed it gently as he looked down at her. He was so tall that she had to tilt her head back to look up at him, noticing that his eyes flit to her bare neck and then back to her eyes in a flash.

Not wishing to reveal her crush she floundered for an answer.

"I'm just finding all this a little difficult to take in. I know that you are honouring your debt to my grandpa, but I do not understand your kindness to me, it's…it's not something I am used to." She couldn't hide the sadness in her voice, the mention of her Grandpa made her melancholy; she missed him and his companionship.

Eric stared at her for a long while, he seemed to be having trouble finding the right words.

"Admittedly, I do honour your grandfather but I want to do this for you…I feel…strangely protective of you Sookie. This is not a feeling I understand …."

_I don't have feelings…they cloud one's judgement and make lesser men weak… but fuck, just a few moments in her presence and I would do anything for her._

She heard his mind clearly this time and bit her lip at his words. He seemed to care, but was obviously torn. Time would tell if he would reciprocate, but she wouldn't push it. This was such an unusual situation, being thrust upon one another without choice. They were such different creatures but she could see the same desires in his eyes as hers and it made her smile. Her thoughts were interrupted by Pam who was sitting on the large leather sofa in the centre of the room eyeing us speculatively.

"If you two are quite finished making out, the delivery guy from Luna is about to knock on the door. Unless you're not hungry for food Sookie?"

There was the smirk again and Sookie wondered if it was a natural facial feature for a Vampire. They both did it a lot and she actually thought it was quite amusing. She decided to embrace the fact that they were trying to make her feel comfortable and had a sense of humour. She would try her best to lift her melancholy and join in with them; it had been a long time since she'd had fun. Years, in fact.

"Um, I'm hungry for anything actually. Shall I get the door?" Their brows shot up and before either of them could answer her she teleported to the door, shocking even herself. She had seen Grandpa and other Fairies do it all the time but this was her first and she giggled at the look on their faces at her mischief.

She opened the door to a young man who looked to be one of the guards, realising that the delivery was probably intercepted by one of them. He held a box out to her and with only a brief nod of his head he sped back to his post. So, there were Vampires guarding the property at night and some other type of supernatural creature, possibly a shape shifter. As she had never met one she couldn't be sure.

"He was a Vampire and the guard erm, Alcide he is supernatural yes?" She wasn't sure if she should confess that she could distinguish them from their thoughts, so tried to look as innocent as possible.

"How could you tell?" Ah, how to get out of this one?

"Well, the Vampire kind of made me a little nervous, maybe a natural reaction and he just _felt_ different. Alcide did too but in a different way, although he was very friendly." She added quickly, not wanting Eric to think her afraid of her guards and dismissing them.

Eric nodded, seemingly accepting her reasoning. "Yes, Stanton is one of our night guards. Alcide is a Were, he shifts into a wolf and we have several other Were's employed by us."

"Oh" she said, nodding her head. She was fascinated by the fact that the seemingly harmless man who showed her round the gardens this morning, changed into a wolf. What she had read of wolves and Werewolves in particular, indicated that they were violent and intimidating creatures. _A bit like Vampires then..._she thought to herself.

"Come, eat." He gestured towards a room off the sitting area that had a large solid looking table made of timber logs and a glass top. Pam remained in the sitting area and Eric showed Sookie through to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

Sookie smiled to herself, it was a nice feeling having somebody look after you. But understanding that Vampires don't eat, she felt a bit apprehensive eating in front of him.

"You don't have to stay if you have other things to do Eric. Will it make you…uncomfortable?"

"Not at all Sookie and the only business I have to take care of is at the club later, I would like to sit with you, if that's alright?" Whilst saying this he had removed her food and placed it on plates in front of her in the blink of an eye, finishing with a flourish of his hand and a small bow.

She nodded and a small giggle escaped her at his dramatics and then turned to the food, frowning as she didn't recognise any of it. She looked at Eric questioningly.

"I'm not familiar with human food…what is this?" She did not want to sound ungrateful but Eric seemed happy to oblige.

"This..." he said pointing to the main dish, "is a Greek salad…I asked the chef for something light as you're not familiar with human food. I hope you enjoy it." Eric looked almost worried and she sensed his uncertainty.

"It looks very appetizing, thank you. What is this?" She pointed to a brown creamy looking substance in a small bowl that had red seeded fruits on the top.

"Ah, I believe you will enjoy this dessert. I understand most women love chocolate, this is chocolate mousse with strawberries. I take it you have never had either?" He seemed to be enjoying this lesson in food and locked eyes with her as he picked up her fork to feed her. He was being very sweet and it set butterflies loose in her chest.

"Here, let me feed you little one." Sookie blushed at his sentiment and nodded her head. He picked up a circular green slice with a small piece of something soft and white and popped it her open mouth.

"Mmmmm, delicious…..what were they?" She would happily let him feed her everything if it all tasted as good.

"The white substance is Feta cheese, made from sheep's milk and the other is a salad vegetable called a cucumber, it's normally long and is cut into slices or cubes. Shall I carry on?"

"Yes please, tell me what everything is." She was definitely going to enjoy this lesson, especially with such a stunning teacher.

"Very well, I am happy to be your teacher, although I have not eaten food in a very long time, and certainly not food such as this." He gestured towards the plates and handed her back her fork.

"Do mind being around food when you cannot eat it? Do you miss it?" She wasn't sure it would make him miss his human life or not. She would certainly miss eating if she suddenly could not eat food.

"It has been over a thousand years since I ate food and when I was a human, we ate to live and our choices were limited. I do not miss it and do not mind being around most foods, I have to admit to enjoying watching you eat…" There was the smirk again.

Sookie resumed devouring items on her plate, Eric telling her about tomatoes and olives, olive oil and herbs. She was familiar with certain oils and herbs but not these. Eric grabbed the chocolate mousse and picked up a small spoon, dipping it in the bowl and slowly brought it to her mouth, watching her tongue the whole time. As her tongue darted out to wrap around the spoon, the taste overwhelmed her tongue and her taste buds burst into life, making her mouth water. She couldn't help but moan and her eyes closing in bliss.

"More please Eric." She opened her mouth again for him to feed her looking him in the eyes this time. Eric cleared his throat and she caught a flash lust in his eyes. She recognised the sexual tension between them, his fangs had come down and his eyes were dark. She'd read that sex and feeding go hand in hand for Vampires and he had hinted that earlier. Licking some stray dessert from her lower lip she eavesdropped on his thoughts which had turned sexy again and she could tell that he was enjoying this.

_Fuck me, I'd like to hear her saying that to me in flagrante delicto...fuck I want to kiss her again…_

There was the word 'fuck' again. She wasn't sure of the meaning but recognised the statement for what it was. He wanted to hear her cry out for more whilst under him in the blazing delectable act. Understanding exactly what that meant she warmed under his gaze once again.

Finishing the confection she licked the spoon and popped it out of her mouth, surprised at the reaction it caused. Eric moaned softly and cleared his throat again looking thoughtful now.

"You know that Pam has read, in one of her magazines, that some women regard chocolate as better than sex." It wasn't a question, more like a statement but somehow she knew it needed an answer.

"I wouldn't know, not having had either before." She didn't regard the sex with Preston as the kind of sex that Eric was talking about, it was not consensual. There was nothing enjoyable about it, so to compare it to a delicacy such as chocolate was moot to her. She did wonder though, whether sex with Eric would be better than chocolate and blushed at the thought. Eric frowned at her comment but reached out to touch her cheek which she was sure felt hot to touch, she felt like she was on fire under his scrutiny. He removed his hand from her face, taking her hand in his.

"Sookie, your blush is very becoming….but if you don't mind me asking, I thought you had sex when you reached your maturity?" His tone was so gentle, and the way he stumbled over the words made her answer so much easier.

"Our opinions may differ Eric, but what I experienced could never be compared to the sensation that eating chocolate evoked in me just now. I wouldn't even call my experience sex…" She had to bite her lip and screwed up her eyes to stop the tears falling. She really didn't want to elaborate any more and hoped he wouldn't make her.

"Sookie, it's alright. I can feel your turmoil you don't need to explain. I apologise for bringing it up." He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, his frown deep with concern.

She took a moment to calm herself before replying. "Thank you Eric…I will tell you one day. It's not…easy for me."

Eric smiled reassuringly at her and made an effort to change the subject.

"Are you finished? You didn't drink anything. Dr Ludwig gave me strict instructions to see that you are fed and watered and I wouldn't want to go against the orders of the doctor."

She picked up the glass of water that had been placed there at the same time he laid out the dishes and drank it down thirstily. "There, adequately fed and watered. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble with this doctor you seem so scared of." She winked at him.

Eric let out a booming laugh and she couldn't help but join in. "She may be one of the smallest supernatural beings but she is fucking scary!"

She noticed he said that word again, 'fucking'. "What is this word 'fuck' that you say so often, what does it mean?"

At that moment, Pam burst through the door and joined us at the table.

"I just couldn't miss this, come now Eric, and tell our innocent Sookie what your favourite word means." She was grinning widely at Eric who looked a little uncomfortable.

Eric looked apprehensive and Sookie took pity on him. She had a vague idea that the word was vulgar and he had thought it whilst imaging them having sex, but still didn't understand his frequent use of it.

"It's a word, erm …that implies anger or exasperation or it can mean an insult or dismissal. As a verb, it means….the act of sex but in an aggressive sense. It's a universally known curse word that fits almost any situation. Pam is right; it's my favourite word in every sense, noun or verb." He quirked the eyebrow again and she didn't have to think what that meant.

Sookie may have been relatively innocent, shut away from the outside world and not even the human world, but she knew that people used derogatory terms to describe each other and situations. Preston had done that whenever he 'fucked' her and revelled in the insults he threw at her. She would not feel comfortable using such terms that had been so easily aimed at her. She had been raised to be well-mannered as part of her 'breeder' training. She would continue to be polite and respectful but also wanted to embrace the ways of the human world. It seemed that Eric was the ideal tutor to help her balance the two.

Pam was sniggering, obviously enjoying Eric's lesson in vocabulary. I wanted to try it out and tease him a little at the same time.

"So it's commonly used then? I could say it whenever I wanted?" I put on my best innocent face.

Eric shook his head. "Well, it's your choice, even though it's more acceptable for someone like me, or Pam." Pam snorted at this. Eric continued "but for a polite young lady, such as yourself, it's not something you would regularly use and probably not in public or to anyone's face."

"So it's alright here then, in your home? I could say 'fuck' or 'fucking' or even 'fuck me' as much as I wanted?" Inside I was smiling, Eric's face was a picture and Pam looked to be stifling a giggle.

_Ye Gods, I could fuck that dirty mouth…_ It was too much and I burst out laughing, knowing that our conversation had become completely ridiculous.

"Sookie, this is your home now, you can swear to your hearts content." Eric and Pam were laughing along with me.

"Ooh, can I teach her more swear words? I have the Urban Dictionary on my phone, it's so much fun!" Pam was enjoying herself and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Pam and I'm not sure I want you corrupting her. Anyway, we should be making our way to the club." He rose from his seat and offered his hand to her which she took and he led her out of the room.

"Sookie, I sense mischief in you throughout that whole conversation you know. You are not lying to me about being so innocent are you?" His eyebrow was raised but he was still smiling as he asked, so Sookie wasn't worried that she had been found out. She knew she would need to tell him about her telepathy sooner rather than later and as he had demonstrated such kindness towards her, she would tell him tonight.

"No Eric, honestly I have led a very sheltered life. But, I must admit that I caught on early that it wasn't a polite word. Seeing your reaction to my saying it was very funny." I bit my lip coyly, eyes wide and innocent.

This seemed to amuse Pam and she shifted in her seat to address me.

"You my little Fairy are a minx. I love having a partner in crime; we shall gang up on Eric at every opportunity. Tomorrow the club is closed, so we shall go shopping and watch chick flicks together!" I had no idea what half of what she said actually meant, but the prospect of these activities excited her, so I would play along.

Eric groaned and put his head in his hands. "I've created a monster…" Sookie giggled, enjoying their easy teasing of one another.

"Pam, I didn't really understand most of what you said but I would enjoy your company very much, I am sure. I have never been shopping, I don't know what 'chick flicks' are and if ganging up on Eric means what I think it does then I'm agreeable."

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN SHOPPING?" Pam shouted in disbelief, to the distress of Sookie's eardrums.

"Pam, I was confined to my chamber, everything I needed was provided for me. I wouldn't know where to go or what to buy and don't have any means to pay. I've read about it….in Fairy people just 'wish' for things, there was no need for money." I couldn't actually do this due to my subdued spark, so I had to make do with what was supplied, not that I had another choice.

The look on Pam's face was priceless and Eric just groaned even more.

"Oh fuck, look what you've done now. She's planning a spree and that's not good for me or my credit card."

"What's a credit card?" Sookie asked innocently. Pam let out another ear-piercing squeal causing Sookie to flinch and cover her ears.

"It's a never ending supply of pleasure in a little plastic rectangle; we will take Eric's and consider it a lesson as part of your induction into the human world."

"I shall be poor by the end of the week" Eric muttered. "Come now ladies, we must leave." He pulled me by the hand out of the dining room and through the sitting area to a metal doorway and pressed a button that lit up red.

Sookie could hear a humming noise that seemed to be getting closer and took a step back, nervous of what was approaching. Eric sensed her apprehension and rubbed his thumb over her palm in comfort.

"It's alright Sookie, it's an elevator. It will take us down to the garage." She was still apprehensive, not knowing what a garage really was. Once again, this alien world was full of objects and words, some of which she was familiar from books, but others a complete mystery to her.

He guided her from the small enclosed space and into a large cavernous room filled with cars. She had seen pictures and read about them and assumed that she had been brought here in one, but had been unconscious at the time. She was quite excited at the prospect of riding in one and clapped her hands together in front of her in glee.

Eric turned to me amused. "You are excited little one. You have most probably not been in a car before? Awake, at least."

"Yes, I'm so excited…I've read about them, seen pictures. There's no need in Fairy you see, what with teleporting. Which one will we be going in?" Sookie wanted to go in the silver one; it was so pretty and shiny.

Eric caught her admiring said car and grinned. "You have good taste, the Saab is my favourite, but it only has room for two, so Pam will need to take her car."

Rushing over to the car, she tentatively touched its sleek body and peered in through the window, jumping when there was a beep and a click of a lock.

Eric was next to her in a flash and opened the door for her, waiting patiently for her to get comfortable before shutting the door. He was in the driver's seat before Sookie could take in the interior and gasped at all the lights and dials that illuminated as he started it up. A loud rumble echoed around the garage as he produced more power from a pedal in the floor.

The doors of the garage slid open and the car zoomed out into the endless night. We seemed to be on a noisy road made of stones that had tall trees either side and after a couple of minutes, emerged onto a hard surfaced road. There was darkness for as far as I could see.

"Will we go fast?" She asked excitedly.

"You like speed?" Eric looked pleased at the prospect and caused the car to speed up with a roar.

Sookie giggled and nodded "apparently so." Her eyes were wide trying to make out the landscape as they sped by, but everything was a blur.

"So what is your club like, what do people do there?" She wondered if it had music or dancing. She had read about such places in some of the human novels that her Grandpa had brought her. They were quite old, so wondered how much like them they would be now, bearing in mind the difference in time between realms.

"It is a bar predominantly for Vampires to frequent, although other supernatural's are welcome. We opened the bar after the Great Revelation, when we became public. The interest in Vampires was substantial and attracted a great many humans; we nicknamed them 'Fangbangers'." He glanced over to her briefly as if confirming that she understood his meaning.

"So Vampires go there to feed on humans….and humans go there because they want to be bitten?" She asked in a small voice. Even though she had allowed Eric to feed from her, she was not comfortable talking about it. She was not sure she wanted to see that sort of thing.

"Well, back when we opened, it was illegal to feed in public but over time, laws were passed to allow feeding to take place on the premises but in private rooms. There are strict rules…the human had to be consenting of course, with no glamour and the donor had to be left in a healthy condition."

She was glad of that and he looked at her to gauge her reaction. As she looked into his eyes, she saw a vivid picture of a large dimly lit room decorated in black and red, it was filled with 'people' dressed strangely in dark colours. A barely dressed female walked towards Eric, whose eyes she was looking out from and offered herself to him. The image flickered to him having sex with her against a wall of a small room; he was behind her thrusting into her roughly with her arms pinned up above her head by one of his hands. He was like an animal, rough and uncaring. The other hand gripped her hair to one side, exposing her neck and he bit her hard, causing her to cry out in ecstasy whilst he sucked greedily from her.

She didn't want to see anymore and she screwed her eyes shut in disgust, the image too similar to her ordeal for her liking. He looked feral and brutal; not at all like the tender Eric she'd experienced in the short time she'd known him. She'd now seen both sides of Eric Northman and she was scared of meeting the one from her vision.

Eric noticed immediately that something was wrong and reached for her hand and although the gesture was kind, her hand trembled in his. She peeked over to him, his eyes on hers instead of the road which was thankfully straight.

"What is it Sookie, something has frightened you. The club….you need not be scared, you will be safe with me." He stroked her hand in the same comforting gesture that he had before.

"Eric…I need to tell you something, about me…explain my reaction just now."

She couldn't hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes. She was terrified that he would be angry and realise that she had heard or seen all the secrets of his mind.

He slowed the car and came to a stop on the side of the road and turned to her, wiping a tear from her cheek. It was such a tender gesture and she relaxed a little.

"Is this to do with your experience in captivity?" His brow was furrowed with concern and she wondered how she had doubted that he would be anything but gentle with her.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "It's more to do with something I can do, but now you mention it, I am afraid of how you will react and that has everything to do with my…experience." Eric looked at her confused.

"Whatever it is, I promise that I shall not react in any way that would cause you harm Sookie. I feel your terror and your uncertainty; I do not wish you to be afraid to tell me anything. Please….you can tell me."

Sookie dipped into his mind briefly and confirmed that he was calm and resolved to whatever she could tell him.

"I…I am telepathic. I have been able to hear and see your thoughts and Pam's, Bill Compton's and even Alcide's come to that, from the first moment! Please don't be angry…I didn't know I could do read Vampires and it wasn't intentional." Her body had tensed ready for his blow and she shut her eyes.

Preston had demanded her silence whenever they were 'together' and if she spoke or cried out; he would punch or slap her. She had learned quickly not to do either and forced her body to tense up to absorb the blow, often biting her tongue until it bled to stifle any sounds.

The blows didn't come and Sookie peeked an eye open, to see Eric looking out towards the front of the car, a thoughtful look upon his face. He was still holding her hand, still stroking it with his thumb. She dare not attempt to hear his thoughts, worried that now he was aware of her ability, he would somehow sense her invasion. She couldn't stand the silence.

"Eric….are you angry with me?" I barely heard my own meek voice but knew he did as he turned back to me, his face pensive.

"You saw my thoughts just now when you asked about the club…..you saw…saw me with the fangbanger…and before in the house, you knew I was thinking about you?"

His eyes were boring intently into hers and she felt the same strange sensation in head that she had when Bill Compton had spoken to her. Was this the 'glamouring' she had read about, was Eric trying to hypnotize her? It hadn't had any affect on her before so she blinked a few times and Eric seemed to realise that it hadn't worked on her. Why had he done that, didn't he trust her now?

"Yes" she said simply, not wishing to give him any more reason to doubt her sincerity.

She thought Eric looked momentarily ashamed before he straightened himself up. The tension was killing her and she looked down at the co-joined hands, afraid of his next words.

"That is unfortunate…" she flinched, this was it, his wrath was near. She'd learned that Vampires were very secretive and having someone like her poking around in his and any other Vampire's thoughts would be perilous for them.

She was suddenly in his embrace, his forehead gently resting against hers and she felt confused now. Was this the calm before the storm? Pulling back to look in her eyes she saw only regret and concern.

"No Sookie, don't misunderstand me and please, please don't be frightened of me. What I was going to say was that it was unfortunate that you saw me with that depraved woman….it is part of my nature for sex and feeding to go hand in hand. I despise these 'fangbangers' and only use them for my basic needs. I…I am more than sorry that you saw it."

She softened in his arms, the sincerity of his words written plainly over his face and she so wanted to kiss away his frown but held herself back. She was so relieved, not just that he wasn't angry as this revelation, but that he had willingly admitted that he was not purely animalistic in his attentions. He wanted her to know that he had a different side and she couldn't help but let out sigh of relief.

"I know….back at the house…you were so tender, understanding. The change startled me. I'm sorry for my reaction, I know I having nothing to fear from you, but past experience has made me… fearful."

He pulled my hand up to his lips and softly kissed my fingers. "Why anyone would willingly hurt such a beautiful and unassuming creature as you is beyond my comprehension."

She turned his hand in hers and reciprocated, placing feather light kisses on each one of his fingers, noticing that he was watching her lips intently.

"As much as I would love to sit here with you 'making out' all night, we need to get to the club as I have important business. Perhaps you would like to talk to me more about your ability when my business is concluded?" The regret was there in his eyes again, but it was more like longing and she couldn't help but smile warmly.

Pam had used that phrase before when she interrupted them in a tender moment. "Of course, not that I know what 'making out' is" she said innocently. The relief and happiness that she felt was immediately replaced by lust as she was bombarded with images of Eric and her kissing passionately.

She grinned at Eric, knowing he was intentionally showing her what he meant. She liked the idea of 'making out' with Eric and bit her lip, struggling to contain her longing to do just that.

"Perhaps a short demonstration is in order?" Before she could answer, Eric had his hands wound in her hair and his tongue pushed her lips open and sensuously laved hers. Their mouths and tongues crashed and tangled and as if Eric could tell he was kissing the breath out of her, he released her mouth as his fangs snicked down and he resumed nipping and licking along her jaw to her neck and ear.

Sookie was moaning at his attentions, thoroughly enjoying finding out what 'making out was'. Too soon, he pulled back and gave her his trademark smirk, obviously satisfied with the reaction he'd got.

"I think I like 'making out' with you, but not sure if I completely understood…maybe I could have a longer demonstration next time?"

Where she had learnt to flirt like this was beyond Sookie, but she was relieved that she found it within herself to resume their friendly and teasing mood from before. There was something about Eric that made her feel alive, wanted and desired and it brought out this side in her, even though only moments before she had been terrified of his reaction. She supposed this was a natural part of consorting with Vampires, they were deadly creatures in reality and she would take care not to get on the bad side of one intentionally.

Eric ran his nose along her jaw to her ear and nipped her lobe playfully earning a little yelp and a giggle from Sookie.

"I shall make sure to remedy my poor demonstration skills before dawn, min lite flirte."

"Is that a promise?" She whispered brazenly.

Eric shifted in his seat and groaned softly. "Absolutely lover."

* * *

><p>They had driven for a few more minutes before buildings started appearing on the horizon and the city of Shreveport came into view. Sookie's head was whipping around from left to right, trying to take in everything as they sped by.<p>

She knew that Eric found her amazement amusing and laughed at her interest in the somewhat dreary landscape. Before too long, they came to a stop outside a large low building with a bright sign that read 'Fangtasia'. Before she could reach to open the door, Eric had beaten her to it and held out his hand for hers. Taking her tiny hand in his, he pulled her towards him as she stood and laid a possessive hand on the small of her back and let her to the doorway that was guarded by an intimidating female Vampire dressed completely in black leather.

The female regarded Sookie with a frown and she was tempted to dip into her mind and was surprised when she heard that it was unusual for 'the Master' to bring female guests to the club. Eric took her surprise for trepidation and made their introductions.

"Thalia, I would like you to meet…Susanna. She is Mine." Just like that she was owned and although he had warned her of his use of the term, for her safety, she found herself liking the thought of being His.

Sookie had been so focussed on the exterior appearance of the club, Eric's proximity and the fierce Vampire at the door that she hadn't notice the buzz of music and voices coming from the club. As they stepped into the club she screwed her eyes up and gripped Eric's hand, the noise was deafening. Eric was leading her through the club but she barely took in her surroundings. Some of the voices she recognised instantly as Vampires, their thoughts were but a whisper. The humans thoughts screamed at her and most of them were not pleasant. She started to feel dizzy and couldn't concentrate. They had barely been inside and yet she'd had enough, she thought she heard Eric speaking to her but couldn't focus on his voice. Her hands flew up to head, gripping it in pain as vicious thoughts bombarded her…

_Who the fuck is that bitch?_

_There he is…he's so magnificent, I wonder if he feeds from her…_

_Wonder what's so special about her..._

_Look at those tits, I'd love to sink my fangs into those juicy…_

_Another whore fangbanger… _

She whimpered in distress and her knees started to give out but Eric's strong arms swooped her up and suddenly they were moving fast. On the verge of passing out Sookie buried her face into Eric's chest and clung onto shirt.

"The voices….they're so loud, make them stop, please…make them stop Eric!" Eric was holding her tight to him, shussing her.

She barely registered they were in a quiet room and she was sat on Eric's lap.

"Look at me Sookie….look in my eyes" She lifted her head to comply; she could see the pain on her face reflected back in his eyes but was then lost in a sea of blue.

"That's it…just concentrate on my eyes. Try not to think of anything, relax min alskling" He was stroking her hair rhythmically and she felt herself slumping with fatigue and noticed the voices were getting quieter, less than a whisper now.

She nuzzled her face into his chest, his arms tightly holding her in place and breathed in his wonderful scent. It seemed to relax her even more and she sighed as she let go of her remaining tension. They sat there for a few minutes, Eric as reluctant to let her go as she was.

He put his face closer to hers and whispered to her. "All better?"

She prised herself away from his chest and looked up into his concerned eyes and nodded. "I could hear them, all of their thoughts….they were so loud and cruel."

"The humans too? You can hear the humans and Vampires here?" Eric seemed impressed that she could, even though he was concerned at the pain it had caused initially.

"Yes, the humans were so loud….the Vampires not so much. They don't like me…being with you" she trailed off ruefully.

He held her chin and the way he looked at her made her want to melt into him.

"They are vermin Sookie, you are worth ten...no a thousand times more than they are, don't doubt that." He kissed her tenderly on her lips and she closed her eyes as a warm tingling sensation flooded through her chest.

"You have a gift, a precious one and one that must be guarded. I suggest that we keep this fact a secret. Do you think that you could control the volume of their thoughts now that the initial shock is over?"

She thought for a moment, the thoughts were just a whisper in her brain now. It seemed Eric had been able to help her control the noise level and she concentrated, trying to reach out beyond the door. She could still hear their thoughts loud and clear but it was manageable even thought she had to really focus to pick out individual rather than group thoughts.

"Yes, thank you Eric…I don't know what I would do without you." She buried herself in his chest again, reluctant to let him go but remembering that he had work to do, she pulled back not wanting to be a burden.

"That's not something you have to worry about lover." 'Lover' she was really coming to enjoy his terms of endearment, especially when he called her 'min alskling'.

There was a knock on the door of the room that he had brought her to, looking around she realised it must be an office as it had a desk and lots of paper scattered around.

"Enter." Eric kept Sookie on his lap but transformed his features into a stern glare as Pam rushed in looking worried. "What is it Pam?" he said brusquely.

"I felt Sookie's distress and pain. I couldn't get away…I was dealing with some underage kids. Are you ok?" Pam had knelt by Sookie now, concerned etched all over her face.

"Yes, thank you Pam. I was just…a bit overwhelmed." Sookie was reluctant to tell her why and looked at Eric for guidance.

"It seems that Sookie has the gift of telepathy…she can hear _everyone's_ thoughts." His brows raised and he looked intently at Pam as he entreated her to understand the 'everyone' part.

"Well fuck me backwards…really?" Pam stared at her and Sookie knew that she was testing the fact. She opened her mind and heard her clear as day.

_There was a young girl named Sapphire_

_Who succumbed to her lovers' desire_

_She said "it's a sin_

_But now that it's in_

_Could you shove it a few inches higher?"_

Sookie burst out laughing, grateful for the break in tension.

"You like?" Pam grinned laviciously at having her test confirmed. Sookie nodded enthusiastically.

Eric looked between them in confusion. "Do I want to know?" he groaned.

"Not really. Eric this could be useful…" Pam eyed Sookie questioningly. She knew what Pam was suggesting and Sookie mulled over the unspoken suggestion that she helped them by using her telepathy. She supposed it might be a good way to show her gratitude for their help and hospitality.

Before Eric could speak, Sookie blurted out "I'll do it…I'll read people for you…if you want?" She looked at timidly at Eric and gave him a small smile.

"If you are agreeable Sookie, I would be grateful for your assistance. Some of my business dealings can be…tricky and to have the upper hand would be most satisfying." She loved how he was giving her the choice, but she wanted to do this, she owed it to him and to Pam.

"I am…although with large amounts of people it can be difficult as you saw…unless you were with me. It helped, having you close…" She thought she saw a flash of pride on his face but ignored it. She didn't have to read his mind to know that he like having her dependent on him.

"And…I want you to know that I will try to stay out of your thoughts as much as I can. Some of the things you both think can be rather, erm graphic." She added, smiling coyly at Eric.

Eric grinned but then turned serious. "Sookie, I think this would be a good opportunity for you. I will be happy to pay for your telepathic services…"

She went to object but he continued. "It will be a way for you to have your own funds. Making your own money can be very gratifying." She contemplated this before replying.

"I agree. I would like to have some funds to go shopping with Pam. I have no means of my own…"

The mention of the word 'shopping' had Pam positively buzzing with excitement.

"Tomorrow is on Eric, so you don't have to worry about money for the time being. I absolutely insist, your wardrobe is sorely lacking and I am an expert shopper. You won't regret it!"

"I'm in your hands Pam." Sookie grinned at her enthusiastic new friend.

"I wish darling." Pam eyed Sookie's chest enviously. Eric noticed where Pam's eyes were focussed and looked positively possessive.

"Pam, stop staring. Very well then, it is agreed but it must be kept secret, if the Queen finds out about your ability she will most likely want to claim you as her pet."

Far from being angry at the prospect of being anyone's' pet, she was distracted by the word Queen. "There's a Queen? She will she want to take me away from you?" She gulped, a twinge of fear running through her.

Both Eric and Pam sensed her fear and each took a hand. She felt like a child being comforted by adults.

"Yes, Queen Sophie-Ann is the queen of Louisiana. Each state has a Queen or King and they have Sheriffs to police territories. I am the Sheriff of Area 5. But do not fear Sookie, you are Mine and it is improper for her to approach you. She may, however command me to let her use your skill. It cannot be known that you are a Fae princess, we shall have to pretend you are my human. Vampires will regard you as a 'pet' and property to be exploited." Eric looked uneasy, he was leaving something out.

"Only improper, not forbidden…she _could_ take me?" All this new information and new discoveries was making her head spin.

"There is a way to reinforce my claim on you…it would involve a mutual blood exchange. Vampires call it a bond and we would be able to feel each others emotions and find each other easily. It is sacrosanct in the Vampire community and punishable if an offense occurs." Pam looked at Eric, they both seemed nervous at this possibility.

"This is a lot to take in…" she said distractedly.

"It is not something you have to decide upon now Sookie. There is no imminent threat, she will not find out if I can help it." Eric's tone was confident and she found it reassuring.

"I understand…I'll think it over." She gave them both a small smile. Eric freed her from his grasp and stood, walking over to his desk leaving her curled up on the couch.

"We are closing the club to humans at 1am. I have arranged for a tasting session of the new batch of synthetic blood created and for several area Vampires to attend. You may join us if you wish, or stay back here?"

"I'd like to stay with you, if that's alright. I'd also like to see more of the club and with the humans gone it would be more comfortable for me."

"Very well. Pam, have a drink brought back for Sookie, what would you like?

"I don't have any idea what I'd like, would you choose for me Pam?"

"Of course…Chow our bartender is a surprisingly good cocktail maestro; I'll surprise you and make sure to hold the lemon of course!"

"Thank you, I'll look forward to it." Pam turned on her extremely high heels and was out of the office in a blink.

Eric lifted her from his lap, seating her on the comfortable couch and settled himself behind his large wooden desk. "I have some paperwork to attend to for a while Sookie, would you like something to read?"

"Yes, yes please." Eric turned to the shelves behind him, his fingers grazing over dozens of aged books. He handed her a large leather bound book from the bookshelf behind him and handed it to her.

"I think you'll find this interesting. It is about my homeland and is in my native language…that won't be a problem will it?" He smiled at her mischievously.

Sookie opened the book to a random page and for a moment the words meant nothing to her, but before her eyes they swirled and blurred for a second, clearing into perfectly readable English text. She bit her lip and let out a laugh, looking at Eric with pride.

"No….it looks…very interesting. I'd like to know more about you…" She looked deep into his eyes.

_As I would like you to know more about you min alskling…_

He winked at her, signifying that he knew full well that she'd read his mind. Her telepathy was definitely going to be an ability she would enjoy…immensely.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter - please review, my fragile ego begs it!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Goddesses and Monsters**

**Chapter 7**

_A/N: Wow! You guys have been blowing my inbox up with alerts! Thank you so much for your reviews, PM's and alerts, I really appreciate your comments. _

_For all you Godric lovers out there, he's up next and meets Sookie, say no more ;-) Whole baked peaches with brown sugar and cream are on their way, but I'm enjoying building the tension so am only going to give you a squirt of delicious peach juice in this chapter. Talking of peaches, think Eric Northman's lovely arse in the episode of TB where he's been shagging Yvetta in the basement? Picture on my Flickr page (address on my Bio). I've also put together some images of how I imagine the various homes and styles of my characters to look if you're interested._

_Warning: The pheromones are pumping, juices are flowing (peach of course) and Sookie is opening her mind. Without giving too much away, if anyone reading is adverse to multiple partner 'situations' then this story is probably not for you. It must be my hormones 'cos I'm feeling naughty..._

_p.s. I do not own the SVM or TB. _

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

Watching Sookie out of the corner of his eye he tried hard to concentrate on his mundane paperwork, but he just couldn't. Nothing could hold more interest than the captivating woman in his office. Everything else was so bland or tainted in comparison to her. She radiated beauty and innocence and he had to admit he was utterly enchanted by her. This woman would be the death of him.

She somehow managed to melt his hard exterior and make him feel like a teenager in love. He had thought himself in love once long ago when he was a human teenager, to a servant girl who worked for his family. He would sneak off from his responsibilities to meet up with her in the stable to fornicate. Now he realised that what he had experienced back then was mere lust and infatuation, a far cry from what he was already beginning to feel for Sookie.

He dare not even say the word. Having known her not even day, how could she have this effect on his heart? He barely knew anything about her and she was the exact opposite of the kind of women he was accustomed to since he learned how to exploit his good looks and vampire sex drive. Feeling anything but friendship would be dangerous for both of them, but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to take her in his arms and smother her with kisses, shower her with gifts and make love to her all night long. Hiding this weakness was going to be his biggest challenge yet and he already felt himself weakening.

Sookie was engrossed in the pages of the book he had given her, the look of wonder and concentration on her face was endearing and he smiled to himself at how childlike she seemed sometimes.

He couldn't help but wonder about her life in Niall's castle. Sookie had told him and Pam that she was contained to one room and had never ventured outside. He couldn't help but wonder why she was so confined if she was ignorant of the intentions for her future. Was Niall ashamed of his great granddaughter as she was not pure Fae maybe? There were members of the Fae who did not agree with procreating with humans and weakening their race, but he didn't think that Niall would be so harsh against his own kin.

His musings were interrupted by Sookie gentle touching his hand. He hadn't noticed that she had got up from the couch with the book in her hands.

"Sorry to interrupt your work, but I wondered if you would show me where you grew up, there's a map here." She turned the book around for him to see the double page spread of old Scandinavia. He hadn't looked at this book for many years, only leafing through it at times of contemplation when he would reminisce about the old days.

"Of course Sookie, I would be pleased to show you, let me just finish reading this message from Godric."

He had been in the middle of reading a message from Godric about the non-arrival of the trial bottles of the new blood which were meant to be at the bar last night. It took him but five seconds to finish reading the message; apparently they were being specially delivered tonight and would definitely be there in time. He stood from his chair, towering over Sookie and led her back over to the couch where they sat closely together, a half of the book on each of their thighs.

"Who's Godric?" Sookie asked. He'd not told her about his maker, they'd had so little time and not everything could be accomplished since they had officially met he supposed.

"Godric is my maker, the one who created me. He is over 2000 years old, I think you will like him, he's….spirited." Eric smiled to himself. That was one term he supposed, immature was maybe another but it seemed ridiculous to associate his ancient master with the term. Sookie just nodded in acceptance and looked down at the map in front of them.

As they got comfortable the lengths of their bodies touched from their arms down to their ankles like poles of a magnet attracted to its opposite. He could feel Sookie leaning into him and warmth spread through that side of his body making him feel alive. Unsure whether this sensation was just her warm body contact or something else, he relaxed into her, putting his arm around her shoulder. They turned to each other and smiled, so easily comfortable in each others presence.

"This map was created in the mid fifteen hundreds…which probably means nothing to you; it is nearly 600 years old. The territories are the same but obviously more development has changed the number of towns and cities marked. Back when I was human, over 1000 years ago, the borders were a lot different. My settlement is no longer on this map, but it was in this area marked Svedia, now known as Sweden. It is part of a trio of the countries named Sweden, Denmark and Norway that make up Scandinavia." He pointed to an area on the map indicating the general area of his family's settlement.

"Have you been back to your home since you were made Vampire?" Sookie looked up to him and he caught himself lost in her innocent eyes for a minute before answering her.

"I have several times, although it is nothing like when I was human. It is all gone, what with the dwellings not being sound enough to stand the test of time. There's just forest and a few farmhouses. I own most of the land having bought it many years ago in order to build my own home there."

He didn't need to tell her that he had to glamour the local magistrate to purchase the land and use him to orchestrate the building of the property. It was in the 17th century that he chosen to finally reconnect with his homeland. Vampires had been the stuff of folklore and myth for hundreds of years by then and the risk of being observed in the building of his property was too high, especially if he could only be out at night. It took several years to build, what with building techniques of the time being solely dependent on manual skills, but it was but a drop in the ocean to a vampire of his age. Years could be wasted and it would hardly matter in his infinite existence.

Time seemed so much more relevant now, he imagined how the future would be with Sookie in his life and the things he could show her, teach her and share with her. He was keen to introduce her to Godric as he would no doubt be enthralled by her. His Maker had always been fascinated by the Fae and had learnt much about them over the 2000 years of his existence.

"Would you tell me more about your home sometime and about your travels?" Her interest in his life pleased him greatly and he vowed to share some stories and pictures with her another time.

"I would be honoured to Sookie."

"Thank you Eric, I have not experienced much in my life and would enjoy hearing about your experiences. I hope one day I can travel and learn about this world, but am happy to wait until I am more accustomed to the human way of life." She closed the book in front of her and handed it back to him, not taking her eyes off him.

"I would be happy to show you the whole world if that is what you chose. I'm sure Pam could manage the club for a year or so!" He grinned at the thought. Pam would definitely not be happy and besides, they had plans for the club and the new development which would mean putting their wishes on hold for a while.

Sookie laughed with him and he took pleasure in the happy atmosphere of his usually dreary office.

"Come little one, it was almost time for the bar to close, there shouldn't be many left to cause you discomfort." He rose from the couch and held out his hand to take hers, pulling her into his chest.

He stroked her silky tresses as they shared a moment and he almost forgot that she could read his mind as he became aroused at the thought of ravishing her in his office. Sookie blushed and it was confirmation enough that she had done just that. Giving her one of his signature smirks, he threaded his fingers into hers and brought her hands up around the back of his neck, bringing her even closer to him. Releasing her hands he slid his own lightly down her arms, over her shoulders and down the sides of her body. His thumbs grazed the outer swell of her breasts which were so tantalizingly covered in the red silk causing her breathing and heart rate to increase. Continuing his exploration he slid his palms over the curve of her waist and hips and round to her delicious backside. He had her gaze locked on his during his slow sensual journey of her figure and bent his head, gently kissing the tip of her nose. Tenderly he trailed his nose over her cheek to her ear and nuzzled into the hair at her temple whilst he kissed the sensitive skin at the top of her jaw and earlobe.

He heard her exhale and mewl gently as she trailed her fingers up and down the back of his neck, massaging and twining his hair in her fingers. The sensation, along with the feel of her body pressed tightly to his, was driving him crazy and he let her know with a groan of his own. He began kissing down the side of her neck where he had bitten her earlier, eager to taste her again. His fangs came down and he grazed the skin without breaking it, causing him to become painfully hard.

"Sookie, you ignite such passion in me, I want to ravish you, taste you and mark you for all to see." His voice was low and seductive, and he could feel that she wanted him as much as he did her.

"Do it." She spoke breathlessly. Her answer accompanied a wave of lust as she pulled his head round to kiss him passionately.

The kiss caused his body to tingle all over, tickling his dead heart and making it throb with an indescribable feeling. He groaned into her mouth as their tongues stroked together, the pleasure he felt from just this kiss was more than he'd felt with any woman in his whole existence. He wanted to feel her naked skin and kiss every part of it as she writhed in ecstasy under him. Not wanting to break away from the kiss, he gently broke the skin of her lip with one of his fangs, causing Sookie to gasp but not break away. He swiped his tongue over the bead of blood that surfaced and swirled their tongues together, letting it wash over both their taste buds as it mingled with their saliva. The taste was pure bliss.

As Sookie's hands and fingers slowly slid down his back, kneading his muscles in the sensual examination of his physique, they left blazing hot trails across his skin. He felt so much desire and emotion in this action but wasn't sure how much or what was coming from him. Her fingers reached the waistband of his jeans and she slid her tiny hands under the fabric of his t-shirt and followed it round to the front, raking her fingernails across his abs causing bolts of pleasure to shoot down to his groin.

"Fuck!" He groaned out loud as he broke away from their kiss, laying his head on her shoulder.

He alternated nibbling the skin on her shoulder with his blunt teeth, with tiny licks as he moved up to her jugular. Giving it a long sensual swipe of his tongue he bit into her soft skin, moaning as he sucked her ambrosial blood.

Three things happened in that moment.

Sookie whimpered through her orgasm, he came in his pants and Godric walked through the door, a big smile splitting his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Godric<strong>

'Life' was good. He hadn't felt this much satisfaction since he discovered the wonder that was his child over a thousand years ago.

The latest lab trials of the new synthetic blood to replace TruBlood had been a roaring success and he was keen to carry out a trial on some Vampires in Eric's area. He would speak to his child to instigate this whilst hiding his ulterior motive for making this call. He had sensed his child's discontent and it reminded him of a period he went through not so long ago. Being the age that he and Eric were, time sometimes dragged and the only thing to break endless years of monotony was big change. This had come for him in the challenge of creating the new blood and he had thrown all his energy into the project. He felt hopeful for the change it would bring to the Vampire community. All that was needed was some miracle to break the stalemate that Vampire and Human relations had reached.

Godric dialled Eric's number at Fangtasia, knowing he would be there tonight. He composed his face before he appeared on the screen. He smiled warmly at his child.

"Master, it is a pleasure to see you." Eric greeted Godric but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Child, you are well? I sense discontent from you, what troubles you?" Eric couldn't lie to him, knowing full well that they could feel each others emotions.

Godric frowned slightly as Eric hesitated a moment before responding.

"It is nothing Master. How is progress at the lab?"

"You will be pleased to hear the latest batch is successful. I am sending some cases to your club tonight for testing on your subjects, I believe it is our best yet." He sent reassurance to his child hoping it would perk him up a bit.

There was unquestionably something troubling Eric but he would not press the matter. Eric would consult him if he needed him, just like a child would ask advice of a parent. He felt a small rush of enthusiasm from his child at the mention of the success of their joint venture, which was echoed with a warm smile.

"That is good news. I hope it is better than the shit they made for the reveal, that did our cause no good, nobody would drink it." There was no hiding Eric's disgust of TruBlood, the scowl at the mere mention of the brand spoke volumes.

"I am positive that this is better, I have tried it for myself. Apart from drinking fresh, it is highly palatable." He felt Eric's spirits rise further and was content that whatever was troubling his child wasn't anything too serious.

"I shall arrange for a 'tasting' session with the Vampires of this area." His child was always very proactive, this he knew well and it was what he had anticipated. He would take pleasure in surprising Eric with an unscheduled visit tomorrow night.

"Very good. Ha en god natt Eric". Eric nodded and pressed the touch screen to end the call.

The next evening he walked through the entrance of Fangtasia with a frown. He had been experiencing an interesting assortment of emotions from his child over the last 24 hours. They ranged from lust (which wasn't anything new), disgust and loathing to surprise, compassion, lust again and something else that he was sure was the beginnings of love. A term that he was sure was alien to Eric.

The intrigue he felt at this last emotion had him giddy with the need to know who was eliciting such feelings in Eric. Before Pam could stop him walking in on what he assumed was feeding and fucking time at the 'zoo' that was Fangtasia, he caught his child in the throes of climax.

Eric barely registered his presence and he couldn't suppress the grin that nearly split his face as his child caressed a woman tenderly as he fed from her. _Not_ fucking and feeding as was his norm, but full on reciprocated passion. The woman in his arms stilled and gasped quickly hiding her face in Eric's chest. At least one of them could come to their senses enough to release they had an audience.

"Oh!" This seemed to bring Eric to his senses and as his child turned to him and he was sure that he looked uncomfortable at being caught. He could smell his child's ejaculation and smirked at the realisation that it was in his jeans and not inside the woman he held so tightly.

"Godric, this is a surprise." At the sound of his name the woman turned her head and as he looked into her eyes he was drawn in. She pulled away from Eric and moved to within a few feet of him and smiled the most angelic smile he had ever seen. Who was this angel?

"Hello Godric, I'm Susanna." She held out her hand in greeting and he immediately took it up, holding it preciously in his and kissed the top of her hand reverently.

Her scent and the glow from her skin was incredible, he was sure she was Fae. Far from wanting to consume her, he could almost feel his knees weaken from the desire to worship this woman like a Goddess. Her beautiful face held eyes that were the colour of the Indian Ocean and her hair was the purest Nordic blonde. He was sure she would have a figure to match the beauty of her face, but he couldn't tear his gaze from her eyes, he was drowning the vision of the goddess Freya, certain that she was the goddess herself reincarnate. He bowed his head slightly and smiled warmly at her.

Lost for words, Eric thankfully filled the silence and brought him back to his senses.

"Master?" He could feel confusion, possessiveness and jealousy from his child and their eyes met, both intrigued at each others feelings.

Eric's companion broke their gaze, as she looked up at his child with obvious admiration and if by some miracle the shock of their demonstration allowed him to find his voice again.

"Good Evening my child, I thought it too long between our visits and decided to surprise you. I brought the blood with me."

"It is a well timed surprise Master as I have some interesting news for you." His child looked down at the woman in his arms with a questioning look. It was like they were having a silent conversation as their eyes lingered on one another, followed by a mutual nod of their heads.

"Wonderful, I do like hearing about your adventures child, they brighten my existence. What is this news?" He was doubly intrigued now as it was obviously something to do with this new woman Eric seemed enthralled by.

"Firstly, you must excuse me a moment, I need to change. Please sit." There were smirks all around as he and Susanna seated themselves on the couch as Eric grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and shot into his private bathroom adjoining his office.

They sat in opposite corners of the couch, turned slightly towards each other. There was no time to talk before Eric returned and sat himself behind his desk.

"Master, I find myself if the situation of being 'guardian' to Susanna here since last evening. She is half human, half Fae and is the granddaughter of Fintan Brigant." He paused as he awaited my reaction.

Well, this was interesting news! He had suspected she was Fae and as her scent was weaker than a full Fae, it explained why it had not fully intoxicated him, or Eric come to that. Still, she was absolutely stunning, as the Fae were well renowned, but she also had a goddess like beauty that was all the more captivating. He could understand now, the feelings that were coming from his child. How could he not be under this beauty's spell?

"Interesting news indeed. A powerful lineage…why may I ask, are you charged with her welfare?" He looked between the two of them.

"Sookie, would you like to tell Godric a little more about your…circumstances?" He had to smile at Eric's tone; he had never heard him speak so gently and considerately to anyone before. This woman must mean a great deal to him.

Susanna turned a little more towards him and hesitated as she looked into his eyes, drawing him in once again. She proceeded to tell me her tale of captivity from birth to one night ago. The incredible account spilled from her mouth with barely a pause for breath and the more she revealed the more anger he could feel radiating from Eric. She had obviously shared her story with him and he understood clearly how the feelings and affection had grown from him so quickly. It would take a heart of stone to not sympathize with such a fragile creature. Tears filled her eyes as she talked of her grandfather, but a flash of resentment crossed her face as she spoke briefly of what Niall had expected of her. It was tinged with a sadness that she did not elaborate on.

At the same moment he reached for her hand to offer her comfort, Eric was at her side, her other hand in his. Even though Vampires could be ruthless and bloodthirsty, they were also capable of great devotion and tenderness. He could feel these emotions radiating from his child towards Susanna and it was no surprise therefore that he could sense a bond between them. His own feelings at that moment bloomed and echoed his child's, empathy for her sorrow, the need to comfort her pain and the desire for vengeance against those who have wronged her.

Eric and he shared an understanding glance as they felt the wave of emotions flow back and forth. He understood that Eric was guarded with his emotions, but as his Master, Eric would be content to let him share in these feelings. Maybe even share Susanna, even though he had claimed her? Would she be open to both of their affections? It wasn't unusual between Vampires to share a casual feed and participate in group sex, only those that were bonded wouldn't share, but that wasn't normally the case with Master and Child. No doubt it would be alien to Susanna, although she had hardly had a conventional upbringing where monogamy was the norm. It was well known that the Fae were highly sexed and would take any opportunity to attract and a mate, sometimes several consecutively to increase the chances of pregnancy.

He noticed that Susanna was looking at both of them curiously. Eric picked up on her feelings and turned to him looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Master…there is something you should know about Sookie. She is a telepath." He left the statement hanging in the air, willing me to comprehend its meaning.

Taking a moment to put it together, he figured that their shared glances, Eric's desire to protect her so vehemently and the inquisitive stare Susanna had given him whilst he thought about his feelings, meant that she could read Vampires.

If he could have blushed, he would be hot with embarrassment. She had heard everything he had been thinking from the moment he walked in the room. His awe of her, his intense desire for her and the 'sharing' suggestion.

"It appears I owe you an apology Susanna, my thoughts must have been a little alarming to you." He tried to look as humble as a Vampire could; he was not used to apologising to anyone.

"No, it is I who should apologise Godric. And please call me Sookie…I should have told you at the beginning. As for your thoughts, they do not alarm me." She bit her lip and looked down shyly. The sight of her blunt teeth digging in to her plump lip and the blood blooming in her cheeks turned him on more than he could contain and he couldn't help his fangs drop.

Eric cleared his throat, his eyebrows raised in surprise at his lack of control and he quickly retracted his fangs.

"I should very much like to know what you were thinking to cause such a reaction in _My_ Sookie." Eric was smirking, so he knew that he was teasing them both.

She looked between the two of them, her uncertainty to reveal the truth plain on her face. It was obvious that she sought the direction of his child, her naivety and lack of confidence was yet again endearing. There was nothing more attractive in a woman than innocence and mystery, especially to an ancient Vampire. Both he and Eric had 'been there, done that, bought the t-shirt' as the popular saying goes. The amount of women they had both partaken in over their existence together was immeasurable. There had barely been a handful that warranted remembering, but they too blurred into the mass to make a very average woman.

"I think that is a conversation for another time, besides, don't we have work to do?" He would have that particular conversation with Eric in private and was aware that they had better get on with business. He could sense many Vampires in the bar now and it was time to get the testing going.

"Very well, Master. Sookie, would you like to join us?" Eric tilted her chin with his finger and swept thumb over her still hot pink cheek.

"I would be happy to, thank you." She looked at Eric and then at him with a small smile and if he was not mistaken a glint of mischief in her eye. Maybe she would be open to his idea after all. He could only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

She was vaguely aware that the door had opened but she was too far too caught up in her building climax to see who was there. Her whole body felt on fire as Eric touched her all over. It was as if he wanted to rub himself all over her. She would have quite happily succumbed to him and let him devour her, but for the surprise interruption which seemed to pull Eric out of his lust-fuelled frenzy.

Hearing Eric speak his Maker's name gradually pulled her back to the surface of clarity. It was probably just as well that they were interrupted; her will was non-existent where Eric was concerned. He was so sexy, so intense and made her swoon like a maiden from an Austen novel; he was like a blonde-haired, undead version of Mr Darcy. She compared herself to Marianne from Sense & Sensibility, who was a dreamer and a romantic. As far as romance was concerned, reading such novels was the extent of her experience and such men had not existed in her life until now.

Turning to face the surprise visitor she saw an exotic looking young man who appeared younger than Eric, although his eyes held wisdom of a man of many more years.

Introducing herself, but staying within the confines of Eric's arms, she looked into his mind and was intrigued at what she heard. She thought Eric a fine specimen of beauty and masculinity but this man was something different. His aura was commanding but in a less threatening way than Eric's, his thoughts were wise and knowledgeable. She continued to stare at him, taking in everything about him. He was shorter than Eric, but no less muscled, she could see his physique through the thin linen shirt he wore. The open buttons of his shirt revealed markings on his skin that were very intricate and she wondered how much of him was covered with this skin art and what it meant.

Eric tightened his hold on her slightly, silently locked in a staring match with his Maker. Dipping into their minds she felt herself blush at the continued admiration of Godric and the possessive nature of Eric's' thoughts. She was unaccustomed to such attention, but she had to admit she was enjoying it. Eric must have sensed these feelings in her as he broke the gaze and the two 'men' resumed their explanations; Godric justified his surprise visit and Eric enlightened him of her presence.

Godric's personality was certainly different from Eric's. He was childlike in his enthusiasm at this new information and it made her wonder how these two Vampire's got on with each other. They shared a light-hearted moment as Eric announced his need to change, a veiled acknowledgement that he had been overwhelmed. She couldn't help but feel a slight wash of pride that she could have that effect on him.

She agreed to recount her reason for being in Eric's care, and was not surprised that Godric had already guessed she was Fae. He had internally admired her beauty, a characteristic that was normal for her race, but one that normally went hand in hand with vanity. This was a trait that she was ignorant to as she had no admirers to fuel this narcissism. She could hear the questions buzzing around his mind as to how her own family could treat her so cruelly. He was angry for her loss of freedom and how he would never treat her as anything but a princess. Eric's thoughts were of a similar nature but much more violence accompanied them. Vampires certainly enjoyed vengeance.

Not noticing the positions they had unconsciously placed themselves on the couch, or that she was on the verge of crying as she talked of 'home', she wasn't surprised when Godric took her hand. Simultaneously Eric appeared at her side, crouching down to hold her other hand. Emotions and words flowed through her from both of them and she had never felt as cherished in her life. She felt so lucky that she had escaped certain death and fallen straight into the hands of such wonderful beings.

Looking between the two of them now, she could hear Eric questioning his Maker's behaviour and the recognition that Godric felt the attraction to her that he did. A moment of indecision crossed his mind as he factored that his Maker may want him to share Sookie. He was sure that Godric would treat her just as well as he, but could she give herself to both of them? Godric was thinking along the same lines and she blushed hotly at the errant thought of both of making love to her. Never had she imagined that she could give herself to two men, yet the thought did not repulse her. It must be a normal occurrence for Vampires to share their lovers, not that they had reached that stage. That being said, she knew it wasn't far off, the desire she felt from both men was flattering and she believed it deep down in her soul that this was meant to be, even with Godric whom she had only met minutes ago. In that moment, she felt sure that there was a higher being responsible for delivering her to these beautiful beings.

Eric glanced back at her. He had instantly understood her awkward blush at hearing the unsaid desires of them both. He enlightened Godric of her telepathy and she could hear the mortified thoughts of his mind as he apologised for mentally offending her. He realised that she had heard his ardent admiration and his deep desire for her, as clearly as if he had spoken them aloud.

She overcame her embarrassment and apologised equally for not revealing the truth about her gift. Not once did he envisage how he could use it, only enjoying the fact that it was useful for communicating those thoughts that you found difficult to share.

Eric invited her to join them whilst they conducted their business and she once again flushed at the double meaning. She could hear Godric's erotic thoughts as her blush excited him and heard his fangs come down. It was a noise that should alarm her natural instincts but somehow it excited her as she remembered the sensation of Eric's fangs in her neck and resulting ecstasy.

As she wondered if she would ever get used to hearing the deepest desires in everyone's thoughts enough to stop her burning up in embarrassment, she welcomed the cool feel of Eric's fingers on her face.

She agreed to join them for their test of a new synthetic blood and took Eric's hand as they exited his office. Godric followed closely behind and stood to the other side of her as they entered the main bar area. As she had been mentally unprepared for the onslaught of the numerous minds when they first arrived, and subsequently been rushed through to the privacy of Eric's office, she hadn't really had a chance to take in her surroundings.

Now, however she gazed around her at the dark and mysterious setting that was a Vampire meeting place. It certainly was oppressive and she felt herself shiver at the sinister atmosphere it evoked. She would never admit to Eric that she didn't like the place, even though he could probably sense her discomfort. The Vampires who Eric had summoned all turned to look at her as if she had called to them, and she heard several hisses accompany the 'snick' of descending fangs. Understanding from the cacophony of their thoughts that they picked up on her scent and heartbeat, she gripped Eric's hand more tightly. Without asking, Godric took her other hand and she felt grateful for their consideration of her fear. Pam appeared in front of Eric in a flash of speed and knelt in front of her Master in deference.

"You may rise child. Are we ready to proceed?" Eric asked Pam masterfully.

Eric then positioned her in front of him, laying his hands on her shoulders and aligned their bodies and so his groin pushed gently into her back. Her breathing hitched in anticipation of what she could hear he was about to do. Both Pam and Godric didn't seem perturbed when they realised she was about to be publicly claimed. As Eric spoke, they stood either side of her, taking a hand each.

"Attention Vampires. This woman, Susanna Brighthouse is _OURS_". The last word was spoken in unison, totally unprompted and it both shocked and pleased her that not only had she been publically 'claimed' by Eric, but Pam and Godric had shared in this Vampire custom.

There was a murmur of interest from some of the crowd, their thoughts surprised at the joint claiming of a human. None of them suspected that she was anything other than human and although sharing 'pets' as she heard some of them think was acceptable, it was unusual for their Sheriff to show more than a passing interest in one.

She felt four hands grip her tightly as she tensed at the obvious display of envy on a large number of faces, male and female. Trying hard to concentrate on the sound of Eric's thoughts and the reassurance he was sending her, she blocked out the graphic thoughts and images directed at her. She schooled her features and attempted to control her fear she breathed deeply, willing her heart to return to its usual rhythm.

Eric waved them off in dismissal, instructing them to proceed with the trial and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"I consider myself to be one lucky Vampire Sookie. I could almost see their faces turning green with envy as you were claimed." His cool breath whispered over the tiny hairs on her skin as he kissed her neck, sending tremors all over her body.

She turned in his grasp, letting go of Pam and Godric's hands momentarily, taking them back as she stretched up to kiss Eric softly on his lips. Turning then to Pam, she kissed her too in the same way and turned to Godric, her lips brushing his in acceptance of his claim on her.

"Thank you, all three of you." She said sincerely.

"I can see I'm going to have to fight the boys off for you Sookie!" She laughed and her eyes followed Pam's down to where Eric and Godric were sporting rather pronounced erections and large grins to match.

"I'm not so sure I'll need your help Pam." She whispered bashfully as she quickly glanced up at them both. Godric smiled excitedly and Eric's face lit up knowingly.

"That's not exactly what I meant honey." Pam drawled seductively, giving her the trademark smirk as she eyed her body appreciatively.

"Oh!" There wasn't much she could say in reply. The suggestion that Pam was attracted to her stunned her. She could say for sure she had never entertained the thought of being with a woman but could not be certain that it was something she wanted to do. The idea didn't scandalize her, Pam was a beautiful woman and she felt close to her already, but it was more of a sisterly affection than romantic. She frowned to herself, not totally sure that Pam wasn't just teasing her.

"Oh! Indeed lover." Eric retorted, the amusement in his voice apparent at Pam's obvious flirting and her consideration at the clarification of Pam's statement.

He led her over to a seating area, Godric followed them and Pam excused herself to join the bar staff in monitoring the trial. Sandwiched in the middle of _her_ two Vampires, she relaxed back into the cushioned seat as Eric picked up a tendril of her hair and stroked it between his fingers. She felt Godric's hand slide around her waist slowly, his thumb gently stroking the silky fabric of her top. They both radiated with desire and dominance, having shown their potential competition who belonged to whom.

"If you have claimed me as 'Yours', does that mean that the three of you are 'Mine'?"

She looked to each of them as she whispered conspiratorially, not wanting to attract the attention of any of the other Vampires.

Eric and Godric shared an understanding look, They bombarded her with images of Eric and her making love, sharing blood with Godric, Godric and her making love, all three of them together sharing their bodies and their blood. A little whimper escaped her and she clutched her thighs together as she felt herself grow aroused.

Two sets of fangs 'snicked' down again and both of them whispered "_Yes_" in her ear. They each kissed down her neck sensuously as a hand slipped up her thigh and another over her breast causing her to moan softly. She tried hard to ignore the thoughts of a couple of Vampires who were watching them and give in to the sensation of being worshipped. The traumatic memories of her ordeal with Preston seemed like years ago as new memories and sensations erased them. It had barely been a day since she had last had to endure his torment and the fear she have lived through every moment of that week after her maturity.

She felt reconciled to allow them to love her as she knew they could, even though their feelings were buried just under their hard Vampire countenances. Would allowing her body and mind to drown in the ecstasy and affection that they promised her, wipe clean the stain of Preston's foul ghost? Could she give herself to these two men, at the same time and hope that they could love her in return?

Yes, yes she could and she would delight in every moment of it. A new Sookie would be born tonight, free from the torment of her previous life.

"Take me home _my _Vampires."

* * *

><p><em>End note: A shorter chapter, but I had to end it there. There'll be some juicy sex up next which you'll have to wait a week for I'm afraid. Sookie is about to become the envy of all of us….lucky bitch! <em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Goddesses and Monsters**

**Chapter 8**

_A/N: BIG Thank You to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate your comments. _

_I'm changing to writing in first person, I hope you like it. Eventually I'll get round to changing previous chapters. I'm lucky enough to have the gained the guidance of the oracle that is **Bruja6110**. Big thanks to her too for my introduction to American breakfast dining. She's also coming aboard as a collaborator from this chapter on. So everybody please give her a big warm welcome._

_I want to inform those of you who are staunch E/S fans that P/S will not be getting on but G/S will be lovers too. Please remember that Sookie was not brought up with Christian morals, so the idea of multiple partners is not against her sensibilities. There won't be sex every chapter and you may get more graphic descriptions from EPOV but Sookie doesn't use the kind of language that he does, so hence her 'twee' terminology. I will not disappoint those who want sex to happen and I also won't alarm those who think that it's too early for Sookie after her ordeal. Nuff said._

_p.s. I do not own the SVM or TB. _

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

To say I was turned on at the prospect of devouring my gorgeous little fairy princess was an understatement. Not only could I feel both her and Godric's desire alongside my own, but the smell of her arousal had us worked up into a near frenzy of lust.

When Sookie announced she wanted _us_ to take her home, a thrill pulsed through my groin at the prospect of what the following hours could bring. She did not need to say it twice; we were out of our seats in a blur. Signaling our farewells, Pam stood shocked with her mouth wide open. Even though Pam's previous comments to Sookie were merely her usual teasing, I knew she was not jealous. The feelings coming from Pam, were to my surprise, purely sisterly.

Without another word spoken, Sookie and I were in my car speeding back home with Godric following close behind in his Range Rover. My hand found Sookie's and I began rubbing circles in her palm; her heart was racing and I sensed apprehension mixed with lust through our bond. Was she nervous? Perhaps her bravado was misplaced?

I was so preoccupied with the feelings that consumed the three of us at the bar, that I did not take the time to process that this was a big step for her. With her indirect comments about the traumas that she had suffered previously, I did not expect her to reveal the details anytime soon. I suspected that she had been raped and brutally at that. We had barely known each other a day and it was not something you shared with a relative stranger. Although I could sense she had feelings for me already, I put them down to infatuation and romanticism. I was unfamiliar with the romantic notion of love; the only real love I had was fighting, feeding, and fucking. That fact had not changed even when turned from human to vampire.

I knew that I should take a step back and slow things down. It seemed that Sookie was influenced by the strong emotions emitted from both Godric and I. Even though they had not shared blood, it seemed that our feelings were hard for her to resist. Earlier on, I had sensed her garnering confidence and resolution; but still, I was sure she needed to ease herself into the intense relationship that being with a vampire would be. Giving herself to both of us might be too much for her to handle and I was sensitive enough to be considerate of overloading her fragile sensibilities after her sensitive ordeal .

Glancing over at her, I noticed she had fallen asleep, most likely from the rhythmic stroking of her palm and the waves of calm sent her earlier. It was probably just as well and saved me from having to turn her down. She had quite an eventful day and jumping into bed with us may be something she would regret in the morning. I did not want her to regret being with me or with Godric if she chose him too. I wanted nothing more than for her to experience the immense pleasure I could give her, but I wanted her to want me out of more than the desire to forget her past, or because she was too absorbed with our feelings to think rationally.

After pulling into the garage, I shut my door as quietly as possible, hoping not to wake her. Easing her out of her seat and into my arms, I tucked her closely to my chest. As Godric and I looked upon her angelic face as she slept, we shared a look of silent understanding that this was not the night we would share ourselves. Godric had amazing perception and I was sure by watching her tonight that he had an idea of what had happened to her in Faery. Although beautiful, the Fae could be viciously cruel which made them formidable enemies.

Reluctant to leave her, I took her down to my room and laid her gently on the furs covering my bed. Godric and I stared at her for a few minutes before undressing and laying down either side of her.

I decided to leave her dressed even though I yearned for a repeat of the view I had enjoyed earlier. She looked perfect laying in the soft layers, her hair waved out around her head and I could not help but stare at her peaceful beauty.

"You care for her... very much." Godric whispered, stroking a finger over her lips. Sookie's tongue peeked out to wet her lip and she sighed deeply, although still in slumber.

"I do. She has bewitched me." I admitted. There was no hiding it from him, as much as I found the concept of love alien, the effect she was having on me felt... right. It was equally as plain to me that he was just as enchanted by her. I played with a tendril of her hair, bringing it to my face, breathing in the sweetness of her scent and enjoying the softness.

"She is amazing." Godric rarely praised the females we encountered, so to hear such adulation from him was exceptionally surprising. _Sookie_ was exceptional and a whole host of other adjectives.

"That she is. Do you think she has any idea the power she holds over us?" I smiled at him. The idea that this fragile woman could have two powerful vampires wrapped around her finger was comical, but true. I would do anything, give her anything that her heart desired and was sure that Godric would too.

"The fact that she is unaware of that power and that she would be unlikely to exploit it, is what makes us so accepting of it my child. I find myself unusually receptive to her domination of my emotions."

Sookie murmured something, then turned on her side to face Godric as she slid her hand across his abdomen. Godric glanced at me and smiled, satisfied with this small affection from their sleeping beauty.

Aligning myself behind her, I slipped my hand over hers as I buried my face in the mass of her hair that flowed down her back. We laid silently, enjoying the bond of intimacy and serenity that Sookie evoked, until dawn neared.

Noticing that Godric had gone into downtime, I removed my hand from hers to reach for my portable security PDA and my phone. I typed a few commands into the security system, aligning Sookie's face from the afternoon's security footage for the facial recognition programme that would allow her to exit my room and the sub-level floors manually just this once, until Alcide could enter her prints and iris scan. Firing off a message to Alcide with instructions for the morning, I also requested that he take her for a hearty breakfast; remembering how much she enjoyed the experience of trying new food last night.

Hearing the daytime blinds descending on the sun exposed part of the house that led out onto my private deck, warned me that dawn was near. The area that was my sanctuary, a place where I could go to read or exercise.

It would be a pleasant place to bring Sookie one evening and perhaps provide a feast by the fire for her, possibly followed by my own fairy banquet.

Placing my PDA and phone back on the bedside table, I resumed my previous position. Feeling Sookie wiggle her jean clad backside closer made me sigh as I placed a tender kiss upon her shoulder.

As the dawn pulled me into my daytime rest, I drifted into darkness with a smile of my face. This was how I wanted to fall asleep every morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

_When I opened my eyes, all I could see was turquoise sky and softly drifting clouds, my body felt light as a feather, cushioned by what felt like fur. Tilting my head slowly to the side, I could see tall trees and wildflowers in every colour imaginable surrounding me . I was naked except for a long gold chain and pendant in the shape of a sun inlaid with an amber heart that came to rest between my breasts. _

_Closing my eyes, I listened to the sound of birds in the trees and water lapping at the bank of a stream somewhere nearby. The warm scented breeze rustled the meadow grass and tendrils of my hair flew around my face. Rising to my feet I looked around, there was no life except for the forest itself which stretched as far as my eyes could see. _

_Whispered voices echoed in my head, they seemed to wrap all around me like they travelled on the breeze; smiling, I recognised the voices I heard as my vampires._

"_Sookie" the voices whispered; Eric and Godric's distinct voices alternated like a taunt. Following in the direction that made the voices stronger, I walked forward into the deepening forest. The foliage was denser and the canopy of the trees engulfed what little light there was from above. The darkness did not matter. My skin gave off a luminescent glow, which cut through the darkness, lighting my way. _

_The whispers suddenly became louder. I could not see the bodies that they belonged to although I sensed the presence of my vampires nearby. Suddenly ghostly apparitions rushed around me, their wisp like fingers reaching out to touch my body, causing my skin to tingle all over. I whirled and swayed; lost in glorious abandonment until they enveloped around me and once again we were moving. When we stopped I saw that I was back in the meadow again, the apparitions had materialised and although not solid, I could feel them like they were flesh and blood._

_Before me were Eric and Godric, their skin was sun kissed and their eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Taking a hand each, they pulled me down to the grass with them, laughing and smiling happily. Eric leaned over and kissed me tenderly whilst Godric was laying a trail of butterfly kisses over my neck. There wasn't a spot on my body that was left untouched as they worshipped me from head to toe and back again. _

"_Yield to us Sookie, let us love you." They whispered in tandem. I looked into ice blue and hazel eyes that held nothing but love for me and pulled them both down to my chest in acquiescence._

"_Yes" I breathed. "Love me."_

_As Eric devoured my breasts, sucking and licking at my nipples, Godric kissed a tantalising trail from my ankle to my thigh. There he lapped teasingly at my folds, sucking and nibbling causing my inner muscles to clench in delight. The attention of Eric's mouth on my breasts and Godric consuming me was intense and I could feel the tingle of my orgasm build as I moaned in pleasure. It reached its crescendo as Eric kissed me passionately and I cried out into his mouth as Godric held me tightly to his face as he devoured me. _

_They both laid down beside me as I kept my eyes closed and breathed deeply, savouring the aftershocks of my climax. Godric pulled me over on my side and kissed me deeply as he tenderly held my breast and teased my nipple. Eric was tightly behind me, kissing my neck and shoulder whilst his hand trailed down the curve of my hip and hooked my leg back over his. His hand dipped down the trembling skin of my stomach to between my legs where he slid his fingers through the wetness gathered there._

_I could feel Eric's manhood push against my rear. Retracting the hand he used to stroke me, he guided his tip to my center. We both moaned as our nerves tingled at the sensation as he pushed inside me, filling me up to the hilt. Sensuously and torturously, he slowly built up the rhythm of his thrusts; holding my hip with one hand, the other slid under my left arm to squeeze my left breast. Godric was still kissing me as I was drowning in ecstasy of the feeling of their strong, muscular bodies sandwiching me deliciously. I was lost in oblivion as they stimulated every erogenous zone they could reach. Godric allowed me to breath and nipped his way down to my right breast, sucking and biting gently on my nipple. His right hand held my head running his fingers through my hair, and his left hand left a blazing trail that ended at where Eric and I were joined. It was Godric's turn to moan as he reached my bare slick skin and his fingers explored my lips that encased Eric's length. He trailed his fingertips over Eric's hardness as it slid between us._

_I was nearly lost in bliss but not enough to ignore Godric's equally impressive manhood begging for attention at my stomach. Reaching with my right hand, the other tightly fisting Godric's hair as he laved at my breast, I stroked him, sliding the skin over his hardness back and forth. I could hear Godric panting and the sucking on my nipple got stronger, meanwhile Eric's pace was increasing as he whispered sweet words from his native tongue, into my ear. I could feel not only my own climax approaching but my lovers' too as they both bit simultaneously into my neck and breast as they orgasmed._

_The scream of ecstasy that emerged from me was accompanied a bright glow as my body radiated with pleasure. It consumed us all in its warmth and as it faded, my lovers dissolved into ghostly apparitions once again and flit up into the sky which had darkened into twilight as we laid there._

_Once again I lay on the furs, my body tingling with satisfaction and a huge smile on my face. Looking up at the gradually emerging stars, my eyes began to unfocus; all I could see were blurs in the sky as I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

><p>Slowly waking from sleep, I was conscious of two cool and very naked bodies wrapped around me. Smiling at the thought that I was still with my vampires, I willed myself fully awake to take in their glory.<p>

Opening my eyes, I came face-to-face with Godric. He was lying on his back, silent and unmoving. My right arm and leg were draped over his naked body as my face rested on his shoulder. Trailing my fingers over his exposed tattoos, I finally placed a kiss on my finger and pressed it to his lips. I could feel Eric pressed against my back, just as he had been when he made love to me in my dream. My hair was caught under his head, making it hard to fully look back at him. Trailing my fingers down his body, I quickly became aware that he was naked too. The feel of his strong form felt made me feel safe; however, his large hand held on to me with quite a grip. Not surprisingly, he too was dead to the world.

With my head still stuck, I did my best to glance at his sleeping face when I finally became aware of my surroundings. Startled for a moment, I realized that we were in a large bedroom. We were lying on furs, definitely not in a meadow and I frowned in confusion. How did we get here? Did I just dream everything? I couldn't remember anything past looking out into the night as it sped by on the journey home while Eric softly stroked my hand; it had felt so soothing that I must have drifted off to sleep. They must have put me in bed with them after we arrived back at the house.

Feeling my face get hot, the realization dawned on me that I just had the first erotic dream of my life, only to wake-up in a bed of furs and my naked lovers from the dream. Dear gods! They are both stark naked and clutching my still clothed body for dear life.

_Oh my, what a way to wake up! _

Still trapped under heavy arms with my hair acting as an anchor under the weight of a Vikings' head; I quickly took inventory of any aches or pains. My womanhood felt normal, not sore like it had been when Preston forcibly had taken me. Reaching a hand up to my breast and then my neck, expecting to find healing fang marks, I was pleasantly surprised that there were none. I came to the conclusion that everything had definitely been a dream; my body was mark free and gave no indication that I had had sex recently.

Unsure about what I read concerning vampires dying for the day, I wondered if I would wake them. Stroking Eric's hand, I spoke his name gently... nothing. It was then I discovered that he wasn't even breathing. Realizing that Godric had not stirred either, I gently laid Eric's heavy arm on his hip. Next, to free my hair. Eric's face seemed to be buried in the back of my hair and as much as I pulled my head, it hurt too much. Painfully turning over, I winced at the feeling of my hair being pulled from my scalp before I reached up to grab my hair with one hand, then lifting Eric's head with the other.

_Thank the Gods! Free at last! _

Sitting up, I giggled at the circumstances I found myself in; ogling the naked bodies of two men...vampires while they slept. They both were truly beautiful specimens of masculinity. Facing them later might be a little embarrassing and I was, for once, relieved that I was the mind reader and not them.

Eric's room was quite large, the pile of furs we laid on was seemingly the focus of the room. From the timber floor, were walls painted in a deep sea blue that graduated into midnight blue at the ceiling, depicting a clear starlit night sky. I couldn't help but stare up at the sight, the constellations were perfectly depicted; just like in the astronomy books I had read as I tried to spot as many as I could remember.

Surmising that Eric must like the outdoors and made his ceiling mirror the night sky over an ocean so the room was peaceful for him. Getting up, I went to where a light was streaming through a doorway which led thankfully, to an enormous bathroom; it was even more luxurious than the one in my room. After caring for my 'needs', I suddenly heard my stomach growl, making me decide that it was time to bathe before going in search of some food.

Walking towards the door, I noticed that on the wall were one of the strange devices that I had seen Eric activate when he took me down to the room with the cars. Seeing no other way to exit the room, I touched the screen with my thumb like Eric did last night, but the panel made a strange noise and the door remained closed. Suddenly the panel lit up and a beam of light ran over the contours of my face. I just stood still, not sure of what would happen next, when the heavy metal door opened with a gentle hiss allowing me to exit. I peeked out into a dimly lit hallway that gave no indication which way I should go to get upstairs. My curiosity got the better of my hunger when I decided to find out what was behind the other doors.

Deciding with the door to my left, and following the procedure from before, I gingerly opened the door to another bedroom; it was decorated femininely, but not too overtly so. I assumed this to be where Pam slept when she stayed here. Exiting that room, I tried the next door which looked like a study. Strange screens lined the wall, each one having what looked to be pictures of other parts of the house. Everything was foreign to me, I didn't recognise any of what filled this room; the furniture even looked like nothing I had ever seen before. It was made of metals and materials that smelled like wood and leather; the room looked distinctly masculine, something used by only a man. Backing out of the room with my curiosity sated, I finally decided to try the double doors at the end of the hall.

Approaching the double doors, I looked at the screen as the light hit my face again and the doors opened into a huge brightly lit room that was almost empty. Looking around in awe, I noticed that the walls were mirrored on three sides, with the remaining wall being completely glass. I could see the grounds outside and trickling water that flowed over large pebbles into a small pond. The only thing in the room was a black couch, smartly placed so the beautiful sight could be admired. I could not help wondering if this serene place was actually used. The desire to leap and twirl bubbled inside of me; laughing out loud at the freedom felt like a serene pleasure. I had danced alone in my room in Faery, but the chamber was not very big and proved restrictive. Thinking back, it was the only activity I got.

Finally spinning to a stop, I glanced over to one of mirrored wall to see it comprised of two different doors. Carefully easing one of the doors open, I was struck speechless about the stunning view that could be seen from where I stood. Standing on a sleek wooden terrace with angled sides that sloped at the exact angle as the roof; the area led out to an intimate seating area sunken around a pit that could hold a fire. Walking to the edge of the terrace, I noticed that the view from this side of the house was amazingly tranquil. The agriculture towards the lake seemed fully taken advantage of; which allowed Eric a stunning view whilst creating a safe and tranquil space for himself.

The area looked like a wonderful place to spend a quiet evening and debated bringing it up to Eric. Returning from the outside, then exiting the room from the second door, I tried to find the way to my area when I noticed around a corner was the 'elevator' we had ridden in the night before. The machine still made me nervous so thankfully I remembered that I had teleported last night.

Closing my eyes, I pictured myself back in the room from the night before and heard a 'POP'; luckily, when I opened my eyes I was thankfully, in familiar territory. Dashing through a seating area and down the corridor to my room; I desperately felt the need to bathe. In Faery, I had only taken baths from the tubs brought into my room; but being in this world had so much to offer, I decided to start with the waterfall that came from the wall. Shedding my wrinkled clothes, I placed them on a nearby chair before stepping into the glass enclosure that housed this strange bathing device. Although it was alien to me, the waterfall in the wall was something I was definitely going to embrace. Turning the knobs on the wall, warm water sprinkled gently over my face and I bathed in the heavenly warmth.

"Amazing!" I said to myself; this was truly a pleasure. After taking time to wash my hair and body with the pleasant smelling lotions arranged on a shelf, I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting the steam swirl around me.

Turning off the waterfall and stepping out of enclosure, I wrapped my body and hair in towels and dried off before applying some scented cream to my skin. Sitting at the dressing table, combing my long hair straight, I was so engrossed in the action that without thought, I automatically answered the knock to the room's door.

The door swung open and in stepped Alcide. He quickly flung his hand over his eyes and proceeded to choke on his own breath. Not completely though, I noticed with an internal grin.

"Erm, excuse me…you did say it was ok to come in!" He was clearing his throat and trying very hard not to look at me, but his thoughts said that he was having a very difficult time resisting.

"_Whoa…completely naked…..stunning body….luscious tits…caught you looking…stop looking!" _

Trying to not laugh at his thoughts, I decided to put him out of his misery and get a robe. Wondering if I could call it to me like I had seen grandpa do, I tried something new and thought hard of the pale pink silk robe that I had seen hanging the day before and it appeared in my hands. I slipped the robe on before he could take his next breath.

"Alcide, good morning to you, how are you today?"

I wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as yesterday, and my nudity didn't bother me at all. Fae silk used for clothing was very revealing and during certain ceremonies, I was quite often in the presence of others whilst undressed. I could not understand Alcide's reaction, nudity was a way of life so it didn't feel wrong to me.

_Was he repulsed by me? No. His comments seemed oddly complementary….ah, he was embarrassed by my nudity. _

Shyly peeking through his fingers, for what I could guess, was to see if I was covered; he smiled kindly before blurting out "Good Morning Susanna, I'm…er, fine thanks." He still seemed a little flustered, but his mind was no longer filled with naked images, but instead, now completely centered around food. Thank the gods, I was ravenous!

Nodding to him, I quickly finished my hair and turned back to Alcide knowing that he did not vocally announce what he wanted. Although I was not bothered by the occurrence, I did not think that Eric would be pleased to hear about it. He seemed to have a rather possessive nature. Alcide silently watched me brush my hair until I finally put the brush down before he finally spoke.

"Eric thought that you might like to go out for breakfast, well... it'll be more like lunch by the time we get there, but you can still have breakfast…if you want?" He was rambling and it made me smile.

"I would love to go for breakfast…out. Where will we be going?" I became excited at the prospect of seeing more of the area and trying new foods.

"Well, I thought I'd take you to a diner not too far away in Shreveport that does all day breakfasts." I wasn't sure what a diner was, but it sounded like a place that provided food.

"That sounds wonderful, give me a short while to dress and I will meet you at the front door?" I replied too excitedly.

"Alrighty then." He chuckled then slid back out the door, closing it behind him.

I had no idea what one wore to a diner, but keeping in mind that Alcide's clothing looked more for comfort, I thought it best to not dress too formally. Remembering that Pam and I were shopping this evening, I hoped that she would guide me to appropriate attire... and hopefully not the drab clothing I noticed in my quick glance at the club. The clothes I remembered from Faery were created from luxurious lightweight fabrics that resulted in gowns that did not leave much to the imagination. Although I wasn't embarrassed to show my body, I gathered that it was not really suitable attire for everyday in the human realm.

Examining the items inside of the opened wardrobe, I noticed there was not much of a selection so I picked out a simple long dress that reached my ankles. It was a beautiful swirl of pastel colours that tied around the neck, leaving my shoulders bare. Finding pair of delicate sandals and a scarf that matched the dress on a shelf I eagerly braided my hair to one side and tied it with the scarf. I was proud with what I saw in the mirror.

Remembering the few pieces of jewellery that I left with, I wanted to wear something that would remind me of my grandpa. Retrieving the silver jewellery box from my faery bag, I fingered the intricate design depicting the scene of a fairy sitting on a flower. The petals of the flower were inlaid with precious stones that I touched, remembering the day that grandpa gave me the box and it's contents. It was on the day of my maturity, saying that it had belonged to someone very special that had gone to the Summerland, but requested for me to have it. Inside were several pieces of unique jewellery that he had given to this person. I now realised that this must have belonged to Adele, the love of grandpa's life. She had gone to the Summerland some time ago, so he must have retrieved the box to bring back to Faery when she died.

Today, a beautiful gold and Faerite wrist cuff called to me. It was a simple cuff, but the stone gave me comfort. Faerite was a rare gem in Faery, found near the portals to the human realm; revealed only by the glow of moonlight through an open portal. There was no night in Faery, just pure sunshine day in and day out. The power of the sun must strengthen our magic, and the lack of my exposure was perhaps the reason why mine was so weak after being bound for so long. The cuff looked very old, making me wonder where originally it came from.

Appropriately clothed and ready to go, I left my room and met Alcide at the door so he could escort me to his car. The huge truck was easily twice my height, making me struggle to reach the step inside once Alcide opened the door for me.

Chuckling at my struggle, he finally helped by boosting me into the seat by my waist.

"Thank you" I giggled. "This is a huge monster of a vehicle."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not!" He joked light-heartedly before jogging to the driver's side, entering and sitting with ease. Looking at my surroundings, I realized that he was almost as big as Eric, so his vehicle truly mirrored the man.

During the fairly short drive to the diner, conversation was light and friendly. He told me about his family and a female named Debbie; he called her his 'girlfriend', but not knowing what that was, I just smiled and paid attention; although she did not seem too friendly by his thoughts. We also talked about Fangtasia and the beauty of Eric's home. After curiously asking him outright, he finally admitted to being a werewolf, though he did not seem surprised that I knew. Perhaps supernatural creatures could sense the different magic in each other, I would have to ask Eric later.

Pulling off the busy road, the area was filled with low-level buildings of all shapes that did not resemble any dwelling I had seen before. The diner had a sign with picture of an elderly man sitting in a chair and from the outside it looked oddly welcoming.

The breakfast was unusual to say the least. Sitting in this strange place, ornaments from human life decorated walls and the strangest music I had ever heard came from some place I could not find; it all felt surreal. The food was interesting; not knowing what most of it was, I had Alcide to order for me. 'Starting light', was what he called the breakfast he ordered for me, but what appeared in front of me, was twice what I could consume. His plate was frightening enormous and contained what looked like everything pictured on the menu, but that didn't stop him devouring every last bite. I did not like the 'coffee' drink which both he and the kind lady who brought our food to us, were incredulous about. Apparently it was a very popular drink for humans, helping them to wake up and stay alert. It tasted very bitter and unnatural to me, but the orange juice I thoroughly enjoyed.

Thankfully, we were travelling back to the house a short time later and I thought it polite to thank Alcide for his trouble.

"Alcide, thank you for breakfast, it was….different, enjoyable even."

"You're welcome. Anytime you want to try the local cuisine I'll be happy to escort you." He replied chuckling. With the amount of food he had consumed I was surprised that he still had a flat toned physique.

Shaking my head and chuckling, I could only answer, "I would like that, however, give me few days though. Is it possible to have breakfast on the terrace outside my room? Or possibly have some food brought to the house?" I felt clueless about food being kept in the main house because vampires didn't eat. There was only a small selection in the little kitchenette attached to my rooms and as much as I had enjoyed leaving the house for food, it was not quite the food I was used to.

"Sure, I can order a food delivery. I take it you like more 'natural' foods? No fried sausage, pancakes or coffee?" He replied, smiling and shaking his head, still finding my lack of food knowledge unbelievable. Evidently this 'fried' food was popular sustenance but having lived so long on food from the land and streams, the substances eaten today were too heavy and greasy to me. I preferred food like the salad that Eric had brought for me last night.

"That would be wonderful! I do not mind making my own food, I may need some instruction to start off with…if you do not mind?" I was keen to fend for myself, but having never prepared my own meals and did not know what the equipment in the kitchen was used for, I was unfortunately at a loss.

"No problem, I'll get an order sorted today, then tomorrow will be your first lesson in the kitchen, I'm a natural." Looking in his mind, I saw that he often cooked meals for himself and his female. The meals seemed often comprised of huge pieces of meat and not much else.

I would look forward to the morning, but for now I wanted to explore the grounds a little, maybe read quietly somewhere.

"Would it be alright for me to wander the grounds alone? I would like to take a walk, maybe read for a while." I truly liked Alcide's company. He had a very gentle mind, but I surprisingly, wanted some solitude. To sit in the gardens and read the tome that grandpa had given me. He said it was the only way to strengthen my magic and I really needed to practice with my gifts.

"Of course, it's fine to wander wherever you like. The grounds are extensive but if you reach the boundary, you'll know it. It's been warded by a witch. You'll feel the magic. I advise you not to wander over the boundary without me for your own safety though." Alcide's tone was stern, but still friendly, his desire to keep me safe from the outside world was endearing.

"But before you go, Eric told me you needed to be added to the security system", he quickly added.

"Wonderful! Thank you so much!" A few minutes, a finger print, and a light in my eyes later, I was ready for my walk.

"Thank you again for today. I will see you later Alcide." Nodding his goodbye, he strode off in the direction of the garage.

* * *

><p>Returning to my room, I retrieved my tome and a found a bottle of water in the kitchenette to take with me. Walking out the back of the house, the warm breeze washed over me, covering me with its fresh air. The sun was shining, bathing my skin with the bloom of warmth it surrounded me with. I had never fully relaxed in the sun before; only being able to let it shine on my face and upper body from my chamber window. Feeling the sun on my skin truly felt exquisite, making me wish I could bathe in it.<p>

Setting my priorities, I knew I needed to read my tome. Grandpa said it was important and I would keep my promise to him and read it. As I wandered through the natural pathways of stone and moss, looking for somewhere to sit, I marvelled at the contrast of the sculpted house and the wildness of the garden. Flowerbeds overflowed with so many varieties and species, tumbling rocks held tiny greenery and grasses that led onto pebbled ponds with water lilies and creatures frolicking in the water. The landscape was both wild and man made. It looked like scenes I would have seen in a book.

Loving the peaceful sound of the trickling water, I settled myself on a large flat boulder. Sitting crossed legged, I closed my eyes and focused on absorbing the sounds from the peaceful water and the warm rays from the sun. Placing my hands palm up on the tops of my crossed knees and breathing deep, I felt my body relax, muscle by muscle. Having lived my life in constant fear, I read of different types of therapy and had taught myself to meditate from a young age. I particularly enjoyed the focus and relaxation that meditation seemed bring. Of course it also seemed to strengthen my mind and spirit; giving me mentally what I needed to help keep me stay sane in my darkest times.

Concentrating on the peaceful rhythmic lapping of the water against tiny pebbles, the breeze rustling through the trees and grass, and the melodic birdsong nearby; I felt the tension in my body drift away.

Memories of grandpa reading to me whist I sat on his lap in front of a fire in my chamber, ran through my mind. My grandpa would always bring me something new from the human realm... new books to read, fruits, silky fabrics, and the sweet smelling lotions for my skin; each bringing a smile to my face. His loving face showed clearly in my mind as though he sat next to me.

_My child, how fare you?_

_I am very well grandpa. I miss you… and worry about you constantly, are you in danger?_

_All is well for now my dearest Sookie; I am well hidden from Niall. You need not worry about me child. How are you finding your guardian?_

_He is very kind and protective, he honours your wish._

_I am grateful to him. You have shared blood?_

_Yes grandpa. For my protection._

_And for your love._

_Yes and hopefully, one day for his._

_This is how it was meant to be child, you will be loved and cherished in ways you have never imagined. You were born for each other. In a way... you were created for him. You are the ancestor of the two primary Gods the viking worshipped in his human life...__ Gods that he still worships in his undead existence._

_BOTH OF THEM?_

_Yes, daughter of my heart. Your mother, Michelle's father... your other grandfather is the Norse God, Odin. He is known as the All-Father, the Chief of the Gods, Creator of life, and Ruler of the Universe. The Goddess Freya, your great-grandmother, is the Norse Goddess of love, beauty, fertility, war and magic... and was Adele's mother. Throughout time, Gods from the different pantheons came__ to the human realm, taking lovers, and sometimes breeding with the humans they felt were worthy. Surprisingly though, your family were lucky enough to garner the attention of not only one god, but two; one on each side of your parental line. Your family line was not only attractive to them because of their appearance though; but because they were generous, loving people who shared what they had with those who had less. With such rare traits as those, is it any surprise the attention the Gods showed them?_

_So, I am what exactly? Human...? Fae...? Goddess?_

_My dearest child, you are all three. Adele chose to live a human existence rather than embrace immortality, hence her sad death. With my Fae magic and Adele's divine lineage, your father Corbett passed both traits to you; combining the blood shared with Odin from your Mother's side and you were born a part Fae Demi-God. _

_Make no mistake child, you are a very powerful being Sookie. This is why Niall kept you so imprisoned; a collaborating effort by multiple beings were needed to create the strong magic used to keep you captive and unaware of your true nature. Adele came to me in a vision, warning me that the time was near for me to help free you. I could not refuse her of course. I hated what my father had forced upon you; defying him exposed me to his wrath that I would risk again for you. The rest you know of course._

_I often wondered if that was truly my life… if that was all I was meant to be. Tell me more of the Gods whom share my blood, please?_

_Odin is the most powerful of the Norse pantheon whose powers knew no constraints. Being known for war, battle, victory and death; however his wisdom, magic, poetry, prophecy and the hunt are what his devoted turned to him for. Freya's unconditional love was said to have no bounds; aiding those who asked for her. Her supporters were innumerable in seen and unseen realms. Her many abilities included magic, divination and shape shifting. Two of these many abilities have already shown themselves; I suspect more likely come with time. You were a very powerful child and will be an even stronger woman._

_Freya's beauty and sexuality knew no comparison and no man could resist her especially when she wore her enchanting necklace known as the Brisingamen. The necklace is with the jewellery handed down to you by Adele before she died. The same jewellery I gave to you in Faery; jewellery that you were able to escape with. _

_I know the one. It is gold and has a large oval stone that looks like a fire is stuck in it._

Nodding, Grandfather looked at me with a haunted look before quietly saying,

"_Your Viking… he__ was visited by__ Freya__ herself on his funeral pyre__. __A warrior's__ soul__ would normally have been taken by the Valkyries to escort him to Valhalla, but because his destiny was very far from being over, she kept his body alive long enough for Godric to give him a choice... live as his companion... his father... brother...son, or die and burn on his funeral pyre. So she watched from afar as the vampire Godric turned him before he died of his battle wounds then dug their grave for their three-day sleep. Freya knew the vikings' future that night; that he needed to survive in order to carry out his destiny... a destiny woven together with you. Her own child. Freya left him and his new maker that night, knowing that the norns would be watching him rise, to begin weaving together his destiny." _

_When I first saw him, he looked so familiar; I think I may have dreamt of him my whole life, is this because of Freya?_

"_My sweet child, of that I am unsure; however, when you were a child, you would tell me of a little boy named Eiríkr that you would play with. The guards would search everywhere, only later did we realize you would be telling us of your dreams. I think that you may have always been connected to each other; waiting for the other, so the two could to become whole."_

* * *

><p>Suddenly I was opening my eyes, and the vision was lost. I did not know whether to laugh or cry. Knowing the only way I could see my grandpa was in a higher state of consciousness, and discovering the secret that surrounded my being, made me break down in tears. However, the irony of being such a victim whilst embodying the blood and powers of truly powerful entities, was not lost on me. Lastly, I wanted to cry tears of joy at the revelation that I had such a profound connection to Eric deep within me. I had felt something move in me when I first saw him, and then was shocked that the man I had dreamt of for so many years, was truly real... not just a dream.<p>

Thinking upon my connection with Eric, I began to wonder whether the sharing of the vampire and his chosen one's blood during the 'turning', somehow joined their life forces? Was it possible that through their maker/child bond I felt a smaller, but no less powerful, connection to Godric?

Unsure how I would explain these amazing revelations to Eric ric and the prospect of him not believing it was unsettling. Even though I had my three vampires, realizing that I could only reach grandpa through dreams or visions made me feel very lost, alone, and saddened by the limited contact.

Glancing down, I noticed the tome that I still had not had an opportunity to read, perhaps I will get the chance tomorrow. Noticing the pink in the sky and the numb feeling to my bottom from sitting on the rock for such a long time, I decided it was time to return to the house. Feeling the need to ease the stiffness from my bones, I meandered back to the sanctuary of my room to run a bath of steaming water in the odd shaped tub. Placing my tome back on the bedside table, I returned to the bath, dropping clothes on the floor as I went, before stepping into the water. Letting my head sink under the surface, I felt the water's warmth permeate my body and I began to hum a melody of a song that grandpa would sing to me at bedtime when I was a child.

Until nine nights ago, my life had been monotonous and scheduled. No freedom, no friends, no excitement, and no future. Now, experiences were new and welcome, the fear was gone, sorrow was shouldered, and the future was bright. If I had not been told nine nights ago about my fae maturity, I would have been none the wiser, suffering the pain alone. I would still have been the same naïve girl destined for a life of misery. But from the moment I stepped into the human realm, the naïve girl was left behind and I became a woman.

And not just _**any**_ woman... a part fairy demi-God apparently.

* * *

><p><em>End Note: O ye of little faith! You didn't really think that me and my boys (yes, G&amp;E are MINE) would devour little innocent Sookie straight away did you? Not, even if she was 'gagging' for it. Give the Romeos some credit, they're falling in love with her remember?<em>

_**All credit to Bruja6110 for her amazing knowledge of the gods/goddesses.**_

_*pic of this terrace and Eric's relaxation/practice room on my Flickr page._


	9. Chapter 9

**Goddesses and Monsters**  
><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate your comments

BRUJA6110 is a BIG, HUGE, MASSIVE CONTRIBUTOR TO THIS CHAPTER - PLEASE SHOW HER MUCHO APPRECIATION BY REVIEWING.

Ok, big revelations coming up...hold on tight!

p.s. I do not own the SVM or TB.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

Since the "Great Revelation", fang-bangers have come up with a list of stupid questions that they all ask when they come into the club. Pam keeps telling me that we should just post an article on our club web-page with the "dreaded" questions and answers with stipulations stating that if we hear "Do you really sleep in a coffin?" type questions, they will removed from the club, no questions asked just for their shear stupidity. I must say, although, the majority of the questions are truly stupid, one question that is very rarely asked is "What does it feel like to die for the day"? Knowing the answer is as simple as "it feels like blinking" is the last thing they want to hear, so we show our fangs and growl at them so they would just go away, but the reality is that "blinking" is an appropriate term when trying to describe it.

For newer vampires and those not fighting to stay awake, they could be awake, walking, and talking... and then sun rises and they completely turn off. For example, those who are up fall down; those who are talking, stop mid-sentence; and for those who are smart and pay attention to their 'inner clocks' and are in bed awake, close their eyes.

No matter the situation, we die; we do not move. However, once the sun sets, we continue where we left off. Whether it be mid-conversation (until they realize they died in the middle of it hours earlier) or mid actual blink. It is when our eyes open.

For vampires, there is no in-between phase of tired and awake. For us, it is as though there is a switch in our minds that literally turns off at sunrise and back on at sunset. So as I said…blinking.

* * *

><p>The reason I explain this, is because this morning, I died for the day as normal in my light-tight bedroom. However, what I am currently feeling is... indescribable... not normal. The sensation of being between the inanimate state of my 'day-death' and waking was one that I had not experienced for over a thousand years. Oddly, I can feel the gradual moving of my arms and legs beginning to move, each seeming to wake at their own times. It is something that I had not experienced during my vampire life.<p>

But what is truly beginning to worry me, is the heat I feel on my body. My bedroom is climate controlled, I should not be feeling heat on my skin and I definitely should not be feeling a breeze either!

I was waking gradually, which for a vampire is odd; but the conditions that I'm starting to notice enveloping me is making me weary of my surroundings. _I know_ the bed I laid in this morning was cushioned and covered with furs, but now my fingers feel like they are grabbing strands of grass while my back is leaning against something rough and hard. Busy taking a mental check, I finally notice that instead of my eyelids seeing dark, I notice light... light on my eyelids... heat on my skin...

_OH SHIT! THE SUN!_

Jumping up and opening my eyes, I quickly realize that I was right, I am in the sun! Covering my face with my arm as quickly as possible, I wait for the pain the sun will cause by burning me. I was leaning against what I could only guess from my quick glance was a tree, but for some reason I was not burning. I uncovered my sensitive eyes slowly, reached my hand out in the direct sunlight, only to have nothing happen. Standing up, I walked slowly into the sun for the first time in a thousand years.

_What the hell is going on here?_

With my eyes closed, my arms extended, and head back, I just stood in the sun. I did not know if I should laugh, cry, or thank the Gods, but a thought hit me... _where the hell am I? Where the hell is Godric?_

The only person new that could have gotten me out of my room would have been Sookie and from the feelings I was receiving from her last night and this morning, she would not have betrayed me and Godric would she?

_Be at peace Viking._

Looking around for the owner of the bodiless voice; I realized that there was something familiar about it. It nagged at the back of my head for a few moments until I recognised it as Fintan's voice. His words echoed in my mind. How was he mentally talking to me? If he was able to talk telepathically to me, I decided to try and do the same.

_Fintan?_

His body slowly took form in front of me. Fae never cease to amaze me... It did not matter how many centuries go by, they always look the same. Fintan stood with a smile my father would give my siblings and me, when we would ask questions we had already known the answer to. His smile was making my temper begin to burn. I do not enjoy being unaware of things happening around me.

_Yes Viking, it is I. How fare you?_

_Fintan, where the hell am I? How the hell did you get me out of my house? Where is Sookie? Did she help you get in my house?_

_Be at ease Viking, you are still safe in your home. It is only your mind... your memories that are here. Susanna has no knowledge that I have brought you here. And I would prefer for her not to. Also, you have no worry about her betraying you or your resting place; she would risk her life again to ensure you are safe._

_Fine, if my body is there, then where the hell am I? And what do you mean again?_

_You are in the 'in-between'. It is the only way I can communicate with you and Susanna. I can not leave the Fae realm right now, so this is the only way you and I can speak._

The only way we can speak? What in Odin's name is that old goat on about? Is he thinking about taking Sookie back? Is this his way of asking me to bring her back to a portal so he can have her? My mind began racing through endless possibilities until a loud growl came from my throat and I grabbed him around the neck and held him against the tree I had been leaning against.

_You will NOT take Sookie from me! If what you have to say leads to me being separated from her... then I do not want to hear it. I will rip off any one's head that tries to take her away from me!_

That idiot faery just smiled wider at me... He really just kept smiling! He was lucky that he finally opened his mouth to talk because I was about to rip his head off.

_Viking, I have not come to discuss taking my granddaughter back to Faery. It is truly too dangerous for her there as long as my father is still on the throne. I have come because I have something to...return to you._

This damn faery must have been hit over the head too many times in battle for him to think that he actually had something of mine. I narrowed my eyes while staring at him; trying to figure out if this was an elaborate trick.

_You...? Have something of mine? Fintan? I highly doubt it. The last time we crossed paths was before the middle ages and I do not think even you would hold on to anything that long. Especially something that you deemed important to a vampire._

I should have known that he was up to something. However it was not until I heard him say "_We shall see_", then hold up a hand that glowed to my face; that I wondered exactly what that 'something' was.

The sudden onslaught to my brain was more than overwhelming. It felt like multiple camera flashes were going off in my head. Whoever said that vampires could did not get headaches lied. Trying not to fall to my knees in pain, I was able to direct my pain and now anger in the direction where it came from... Fintan. With my fangs out, I growled, "_What have you done_?"

My anger was rising further when I saw that his smile still had not left his face. I was about to attack him when his words finally met my mind again.

_Tell me Viking, look around, does none of the area around you look familiar?_

Not wanting to be tricked into turning my back on him, I very carefully took in my surroundings. Looking around, I saw my village... and what looked to be a younger me walking into a barn with a redheaded servant. My shock at the sight must have been transparent because I heard Fintan chuckling.

Shaking his head, I heard "_follow me_" before he moved from my grasp and followed the two into the barn.

I knew what he was going to find when we walked in there; this was the servant that I had been 'in-lust' with. Smirking, I looked to Fintan as though he should have known better than to expect any different. But once again, he decided to knock me off kilter with his next comments.

_Have you never wondered why you remember your life with such vibrancy, but memories such as these are blurred?_

Looking around at the scene, I noticed what he was talking about, but I refused to acknowledge his comment. Shrugging my shoulders, I said the only thing that I could think of.

_I have lived over a thousand years Fintan. A few blurred memories are expected are they not? _

_Not if they truly happened Northman._

That was an unexpected. What was he trying to say? Of course they happened. I remember them... Do I not?

_What are you trying to say Fintan? I remember this happening. This and many other 'events'._

_What you are experiencing are memories that have been fabricated. This is what the memories those whom you have glamoured, look like to them. The fabricated memory is always blurred... never clear._

_Glamoured? I was never glamoured. I had never experienced a vampire before I met my maker._

_We will get to that shortly, but to answer your question. Yes, in a way glamoured. More like the original memories were taken from you and replaced with the ones that are blurred. But you are correct in your thoughts that vampires are not to blame for these. This is what I am returning to you... The memories that were stolen._

I was beginning to think that he had lost his mind due to whatever event had caused him to send Sookie through the portal alone. But I could not dismiss that something was standing on the edge of a precipice in my mind, waiting to fall over into my consciousness.

_If these memories are false, then show me the true ones. You say that you are returning memories, well show me the ones you are returning._ I challenged him.

I watched him take what looked like a glowing crystal from one of his pockets. Muttering some strange words, the crystal grew so bright that I had to turn my head to keep from being blinded. When the light finally died down and I looked around us, I was more curious than ever.

We were surrounded by forest. The trees shadowed the sun in the sky, but not so much that I could not see around me. Just as I was going to say something to that damn faery, I heard foot steps. Turning quickly to hide behind one of the trees, I saw what looked to be a younger me walking through the dense growth around me. Comparing the boy I saw, to what I see daily in the mirror, I looked to be in my mid-to-late teens. Confused, I looked to Fintan who stood in the open watching my teen self walk by before he stated mentally.

_He can not see you, so there is no need to hide. You said that you wished to regain memories, so that is what you are doing. _

I am sure that I had a baffled look on my face. One would think that he'd leave me to think about what was being remembered, not walk me through them. But I had a sinking feeling that something in these memories warranted him being here. So I did the only thing logical at that point... I nodded to him and then followed myself.

Dipping into my memory and seeing the box the boy carried, I realized he was heading towards the bathing pond. Drawing closer, the sound of splashing water could be heard, putting my teen-aged self on alert. Quietly sneaking behind some trees so he could see who was in the pond; I remembered that the villagers would have still been working either in the fields, near the shores, or in their homes. No one should have been out here... it was one of the reasons why I came when to the pond when I did. As one of the chieftain's son's, I never had peace and quiet except when I snuck away for my baths.

Quietly hiding behind the mask of the dense trees, I glanced and saw what looked like white clothes lying by the side of the pond. My attention to those did not last long as a head burst through the water, coming up for air. For a few moments, all I saw was blond hair until the person turned around and I remembered seeing the face of an angel. Although my mind felt as though it was playing catch-up to what I was seeing, I realized that angel was in fact, a very teen-aged Sookie. From what I could see of her, she wore a golden circlet crown on her forehead and arm bands that had not been removed as she bathed, which was the norm for quick baths. The teen-aged version of me could only stare at her, knowing that he had never seen her before; however, my current self turned to Fintan.

_She lied to me? She told me that she had never been outside of her chambers in Niall's castle._

My quickly rising temper was suddenly put on hold once I saw the look of despair on Fintan's face.

_She did not lie to you Eric._

_How can you say that she did not lie to me? Fintan, you said that this is a memory that was 'taken' and there she is in front of me. So how can you say that it is not a lie?_

_Would you consider something that you could not remember to be a lie? Have you given thought that maybe you were not the only one whom had their memory stolen? Do not cast blame so easily vampire. _

I hated to admit that he was right. I did not consider that she could have also been a victim to what took my memories. So instead of admitting anything, I turned to continue watching the scene in front of me.

Watching myself hide behind a tree to 'peep' on a bathing female was almost humorous. Even at that age I had already had more than my share of lovers. But the sobering thing was that as I watched the scene unfold, I was also remembering it. I remembered hiding from her, being in awe of the woman as she so sweetly hummed as she swam and bathed. At the time, I was so engrossed in watching and fantasizing about her, that I was unaware of being caught or to what clued her to my presence until I saw her staring in my direction. Now knowing about Sookie's telepathy, I wanted to smack my younger self over the head because of his thoughts that clued her in to his peeping.

My thoughts that were playing catch-up, decided that moment to remember exactly what happened next, as both human and vampire versions of myself watched with full attention as she emerged nude from the pond. In my human days, nudity was a fact of life; but women never walked nude around men that were not their husbands unless they were slaves or sex thralls.

Even if I did not know her or her family at the time, the golden crown circlet across her forehead and golden arm bands she wore, told the story of her high station, saying that she came from a royal house such as mine, so she was not supposed to be out here by herself but I did not see her ladies maids or guards. Imagine my humiliation as I watched as my human-self's eyes widen as his mouth opened and closed like he was starved for air; enthralled as she stood with an eyebrow lifted and her hands on her hips, still naked in front him. Unaware that for supernatural beings, nudity is common; he stood stock still like an untried boy his first time.

As the vampire however, I growled, not caring if it was me I growled at or that he could not hear me. The only thing the vampire inside of the man understood at that moment, was that he was not alone with his woman; someone else was near and seeing her glorious body. All thoughts were frozen in place when she started walking towards us, talking in a language that even at my age, I did not understand. My teen-aged self, having finally come out of hiding, replied in Norse that he did not understand her. Tilting her head to the side, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as her eyes flashed an almost glowing blue before returning to their normal colour before she answered him back in perfect Norse. When the two began to talk, I turned to Fintan wholly confused.

_What language was she speaking and how did she suddenly learn Norse? And what was that thing with her eyes?_

_The language Susanna spoke, was Sylvan, the language in Faery; however when you replied in Norse, that 'thing with her eyes' as you called it, is something that is inherited from another part of her bloodline. Susanna can instantly understand or read any language, both currant and ancient. No one truly understands how it works, but I learned the hard way when she was a child and I tried to speak with my father in a different language believing she did not understand... or at least I thought she did not understand until we were finally alone and questions began to arise. There have been no languages that I had tried, to which she had not been able to understand._

This reminded me of the night before, when I spoke to her in Norse and to my surprise, received an answer in a language that had been dead for centuries. She truly did not understand how she knew it; the knowledge was just there, waiting for her to use it. Returning to the matter at hand, I saw she was finally dressed and was trying to leave when he grabbed her arm and practically begged her to meet him again by the pond after night fall. She had hesitated briefly, staring into his eyes with a look that I now know to mean that she was reading his mind before finally agreeing and then ran into the woods, leaving him alone by the pond.

Seeing the look on his face was very telling. It showed of a man who was enamoured by a woman and could not wait to see her again... hoping that he would see her again. I think the truly frightening thought was that over a thousand years had passed and I know I still have that look on my face when I think about my Sookie. Turning to Fintan, I saw him taking the crystal back out of his pocket, I was about to say something to him, but before I could, the crystal lit up again; leaving us in the same place but in the dark.

* * *

><p><em>What is so important about our meeting in the dark that you need to show me Fintan?<em>

_Viking, I believe it is time to show you exactly how loyal my granddaughter is to you. You asked what I meant about her risking her life again. Now you must watch and learn._

I turned to see my teenage self had just lit a fire and was waiting for Sookie to show up. I was getting irritated because my memory was slow to bring up facts about this night; it was almost as if it did not want me to remember. Trying to push memories forward about what I was watching only gave me a feeling of dread. I was about to ask Fintan the reason for waiting here when suddenly I saw a blur race in front of me. That blur was a vampire that had come up behind my younger-self and was attacking him with vigour.

All I could do was stare at the sight in front of me and remind myself that there was nothing I could do but watch. Seeing me as a boy attempting to fight off the vampire with every bit of strength he had, was quite sobering. I had to remind myself that I was turned when I was older, and that this vampire was not my maker, but I knew something was about to happen that interrupted his feeding and saved me. As I was watching myself trying to fight this unknown vampire, I was becoming restless. Attempting to search my memory about how I survived, I was granted a reprieve when what sounded like a lion's roar echoed in the near distance. Looking around, I tried to grasp any logical memories from that sound, but before I got too far in my own mind, I saw an almost five-foot white lioness jump at the vampire feeding from me.

Thankfully, in the process of knocking him off of me, the momentum slid my human body away from the gruesome scene happening in front of me. I watched as my younger self quickly scooted back to the nearest tree, holding his hand to his neck to try and stop the bleeding. Memories began flooding my mind like scenes from an old fashioned movie. Thinking back, this had been the first time I had seen a lion; these noble beasts were mostly viewed on royal family crests, but never alive and certainly never attacking anything. Staring on in disbelief, both me and my younger-self watched the scene play out. Watching the large white lioness and the vampire circle each other; each was a predator, stalking its prey. I was beginning to wonder how an animal not common to this part of the world arrived here, when it began to glow.

In a thousand years, I have seen a lot of different creatures and experienced countless things, however what I was seeing now... this was a first. If I was still human, I probably would be as worried as my human counterpart looked. At that moment, I truly did not know which sight was more frightening... The vampire who had already attacked my human form or the almost five hundred pounds of pissed off lioness... or what ever it was, that was still giving off an unnatural glow.

Suddenly, the lioness lifted on its hind legs as its glowing form burned brighter. The sight changed and looked like millions of fireflies surrounded the glowing form as it altered itself into a body that I recognised as Sookie in her human form. I wondered how she could shift back with clothes on, as the shifters I knew were always naked when changing back. Pushing this thought aside, I decided to ask about it another time.

I was prepared to question Fintan about what I was seeing when I noticed that he was just as engrossed as I was. Returning my attention back to the scene in front of me, I worried when I saw the now significantly smaller Sookie, still stalk this vampire. Although my instincts were screaming at me that she was, somehow, the stronger predator, I could not help but watch with rapt attention. Their banter continued until a very pissed off Sookie's eyes burned a bright white and fangs grew from where human 'canine' teeth were supposed to be.

The vampire stated his name was Appius Livius Ocella and made his intentions of making me 'heel' on my knees, while he taught me how to be a vampire, very clear. I knew that one wrong move and this sadistic vampire would have been as my maker as I suffered through my unlife. As I listened to his plans for me, the gratitude I felt that Godric found me and became my maker was outstanding; even at my most stubborn of times, he was always patient and caring with me.

Sookie laughing at Appius was what finally broke his tempered exterior as he lunged at her. Before both my human-self and I could've moved to stop him, she lifted a hand and threw what looked like a lightening bolt at him, reducing him to nothing but ash.

I watched in shock as my Sookie carefully walked to my human-self; her once glowing white eyes were turning blue again as she squatted beside him, trying to speak as softly as she could with her fangs still showing. Speaking as carefully as a person would to a scared child instead of the seasoned warrior I was.

"Erikir, are you well? Will you please allow me to tend to your wound?"

He stared at her wide-eyed as though he did not understand her words.

"What was that... thing! And what in Odin's name are you?"

My dead heart almost broke when I watched in silence as a tortured look crossed her face for a moment before I heard a whisper come from her lips.

"An abomination"

Both the boy and the vampire could not understand how such a treasure as she, could call herself an abomination. Although confused about what I just saw, it was clear to me that she was no abomination; she is a gift from the gods. Even the human boy I remembered being, knew how special she was and although I was unaware of any punishments she would receive because of her acts, I knew the seriousness about her killing to protect me. She not only killed another supe, but also exposed herself to a human. An act that even for vampires before our 'Great Revelation', was against supernatural laws; she disregarded her own safety against a vampire, just to save a boy... to save me.

Scrutinizing the woman in front of him, he watched every move she made as she lifted a glowing hand to his injured throat. Thankfully, it seemed as though she was giving him some much needed mental privacy as she healed his wound before getting up to leave. Memories began filling the blanks as he disregarded the awkwardness of being saved by a woman and took chase after her, asking her not to leave him, but to stay and talk to him.

My mind began filling up with knowledge learned from that conversation; things that I was not even aware that I knew. Some things that my thousand year old brain considered old, although most things I was able to mentally file away as new; but more importantly, I remembered that this was the night that we learned about each other. Among the things I gained from my mental enlightenment, was that Fae have ways of altering memories. When she asked if I wanted to forget about the attack, the possibility of someone removing these events from my mind came to the forefront, reminding me how someone had done exactly that; they removed everything about the attack and more importantly, they removed everything about her.

Thinking about what I have seen made me realize that even without the memories, some how the vampire attack ingrained itself in my mind, making me work harder as a warrior. I went into battle when I became a man at twelve and even years later as the boy I watched talking to her, I was already honed in battle; but that vampire taught me that I was too cocky. I can admit that something changed me; at the time I might not had been able to remember what, but it taught me that I needed to become a better warrior.

Turning to Fintan, I watched as he stood to the side watching the two very young versions of Sookie and I getting to know each other.

* * *

><p><em>I miss her very much. Although it has only been a short while in the human realm since she has come to you, for me, it feels as though she has been gone forever.<em>

Unaware how to react, I watched as he pulled the crystal once again from his pocket; although this time I knew to close my eyes, but when they reopened, it was still no less unnerving to watch a version of myself from the sidelines every time that thing came out.

This time when the light cleared, I could have been hit over the head with bat and would not have noticed because of shock of what I was seeing. The scene in front of me was different but in some ways still the same. I could tell some time had passed since I saw the last version of myself. The boy's hair had grown, his shoulders had grown wider, his body had more mass, and although he stood at our normal six and a half feet, for a boy in his mid-to-late teens; he seemed more... imposing. If his face didn't look so young, I would have thought I was looking at myself near the age I had been turned.

I was truly beginning to wonder the differences in time between Faery and the human realm because although there were some changes in Sookie, they were no where near as drastic. She simply seemed maybe a few days older where as my human counter part looked to be closer to a year or so older. If my new memories served right, the scene I was viewing was actually over a year after we had met. My father was pushing me to marry, but I refused because Sookie was the woman I wanted, and she was being hesitant. She worried more with each of our visits about being caught by her great-grandfather in the human realm. The reality of the situation being that her first visit to the human realm, was the day I found her in the pond; after she discovered by accident how to 'disappear' from her chambers. She had no idea about her mother's blood line, what ever it was, but it allowed her the opportunity to appear and disappear at will; not needing her Fae maturity after-all in order to 'pop' to locations.

This day however, I felt how special it was. The snow from the past winter had melted and spring had come; the smell of nature awakening was in the air as I watched our teen-age counterparts stand by the pond, swearing oaths before the gods, tying us together as husband and wife and then presenting each other with ancestral swords. Knowing how big I was already, I remembered telling her to not worry about a ring for me, because I did not want to lose it if I grew again. Sookie smiled as she brandished a dagger and sliced herself, mixing together her blood and a piece of gold in her hand. After saying a few words, I watched as the blood was absorbed into the gold, which had been turned into an arm cuff, and the absorbed blood, had turned into rubies rooted firmly in the gold. Looking down at my hands, I realized that I still wore the remnants of that cuff as a ring on my left middle finger. During hard times, the gold was melted down and was used as money, but something within me refused to let it go entirely; so I had the ring made.

Seeing how she shared a part of herself so that she would always be with me, I remembered wanting the same. I asked her to help me use my blood to make an identical marriage cuff for her before I finally passed it to her on the hilt of my sword. Beginning to feel like an intruder to their 'ceremony', I watched them drink the traditional Viking bridal ale together; then in the tradition of the Fae, hand-fasted to each other with a cord that seemed to magically absorb into their... our joined hands. As soon as they were done he grabbed her head and kissed her. Closing my eyes, I held fast to the memories of what happened next. The odd flashes of my human life when I thought of Sookie, now made sense.

Solemnly gazing at the couple in front of me, I saw myself kissing her then gently lay her down on the furs that I had brought from the longhouse. The patience and care my younger-self showed her was something that women in both my human and vampire lives never wanted and I never showed. But this was his... _my_ Susanna... _my_ Sookie... she was different. Remembering that she was a virgin, my human-self was gentle as he took her maidenhead, making love to her in the meadow; it all seemed surreal. Every flash I had since meeting her had been real. We consummated our marriage in that meadow, with the stream trickling in from the mountains that ended in the pond where we met; it was all real.

It all seemed like a scene from one of the romance novels that Pam read. That was until at one point Sookie opened her eyes to show that they were glowing blue again. While they might not have been something new to my human counterpart; to me a thousand years later, they were going to take some getting used to. As a vampire, it seemed almost humorous when I saw Sookie's fangs grow just before she sank them into my shoulder, but the burning feeling I remembered on my wrist was anything but funny. Sookie withdrew quickly, slapping her palm over her mouth in shock over what she had just done. My human-self gently felt the closed bite on his shoulder that had already scarred, then looked to see a circular mark with four half-moon like symbols that appeared to be burned on both of their left wrists.

"I am sorry Erikir; I do not know why I did that."

"Susanna, what is this? What does it mean?"

"I... I think they are mating marks. My grandfather used to tell me tales of beings that in the beginning of time were ripped apart from their other half's... their mates. But when they finally joined together again, marks would appear to show others that they belonged to each other and could not be separated. I did not know the stories were real. I did not mean to mark you like that without your consent. I am truly sorry."

Interrupting her before her tears could leave her eyes, he smiled and quickly replied.

"Susanna, I am glad you did. You said these are mating marks. That we are mates that can not be separated. I told you that we belonged together and you just proved that I am right."

Sookie was... is my _wife_. _Not only my wife, but my mate also._ Everything deep within me knew what I saw was true. I rubbed my now bare wrist wondering where the mark went. But now knowing the truth, I wanted to know why she left. Did she abandon me? Where had she been all this time? Although I could tell that the woman I married and the one I had recently 'met' seemed like two different women, the question still arose making me wanting to know why. But before I could vocalize the questions, Fintan already had the crystal out and the scenes were changing.

_Before you ask questions that you should know better than to ask Erikir, I will show you the answers and switch the language so you can understand what is said. It would be better for you to see the truth for yourself. I, however, can not watch what happened again._

Turning away, Fintan pulled out the crystal like before, but this time when the scene settled, the only one watching was me. Fintan had put his back to the scene, obviously refusing to see what transpired. Which after a few moments, Eric understood why. It looked as though at some point during the night, Sookie and my human counterpart had dressed and wrapped themselves in furs to keep the chill of spring away while they slept. From out of no where, the Prince of Fae, Niall and his royal guards popped next to the sleeping newlyweds. Niall's face showed nothing but rage as he grabbed Sookie by the hair, pulling her from my arms and screamed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

My younger-self leapt from the furs, ready for attack, only to be quickly grabbed by Fae guards. Seeing Niall as he screamed and beat his own great-grandchild like he was, ruined any positive thoughts that I, at one-time might have had for the faery. This Sookie seemed used to the treatment, as she took every hit the prince gave as she cowered before him.

Standing by, watching the scene play out was difficult. It seemed as though Niall had originally thought the guard he came with was enough to hold them both, so I was proud when my younger-self managed to give the four Fae men that were meant to hold him, a fight that relinquished their hold on him more than a few times. The fight my younger-self gave the guards was nothing compared to what he gave them when he heard Niall call over to one of the Fae that were holding Sookie and gave the order to 'Get rid of that... _thing_ growing inside of her'.

Reliving this memory seemed harder than anything else seen so far. The moment they both understood the meaning of the order could be seen on their faces. Niall's words could only mean that they had conceived a child at some point during the night; a child they conceived out of their love. That the order was given to murder their unborn child gave them both the will and strength to keep struggling against their captors.

"Preston, do something to stop her before she hurts someone and you can have her once she reaches her maturity." Niall ordered mercilessly.

Watching in horror, I watched the younger faery repeatedly hit her until she was bloodied and she was rendered unconscious. Whilst unconscious, he shot light from his hand into her belly where our child grew. Both versions of us watched every move Niall made as he went over to Sookie and held his hand to her head, saying a few words then turned around and looked to my younger-self.

"Now that she will not remember you, what am I to do you with you boy?" The look of malice on the Prince's face caused the boy to increase his struggles, obviously in fear for his life.

Suddenly I watched another version of Fintan 'pop' in front of the Sookie that was passed out on the ground and crouched down to check on her. Rising suddenly, an angry Fintan shouted at his father.

"What is the meaning of this? Why has Susanna been treated like a beaten animal?"

Niall grabbed Eric's wrist hard and snorted.

"How dare you raise your voice to me! I found them together and mated. They managed to procreate but luckily, I was able to get rid of the abomination growing inside of her."

Watching Fintan's face distort in disgust; I was expecting him to agree with his father about their mating when the opposite happened.

"They mated? Instead of leaving them be like a mated pair should be, you separated them and had her beat? As rare as young are in Faery, you killed theirs? Are you insane father? How could you?"

On an normal day, watching Niall's face turn red might had been funny, but this was nowhere near a normal day... after watching him give the order to have her beaten... his own great-granddaughter; and to destroy the 'abomination' growing inside of her... her child... his child... OH SHIT..._my child!_

The knowledge of what transpired in front of me made my chest ache. If my dead heart could still beat, I was sure that it would be shattered. Through my millennium on this earth, I had met many vampires who had lost their families and I was at a loss as to how they still mourned them after so many years. In a way, I was now one of them. My woman was alive, but taken; my unborn child murdered and the realization of it all made me feel... anguish. I was so wrapped up in what happened that I almost did not hear Fintan still talking to Niall.

"After treating your blood so harshly, what are you planning to do with the boy?"

Niall let out a 'humph' before replying "Dispose of him of course".

Fintan moved as though to stop him when suddenly a woman screamed "STOP!"

Turning towards the sound of the voice proved to be my downfall because the voice belonged to my mother Åsa. I could not believe that after a thousand years I was seeing her. The distinct look of horror on her face at what she saw as she ran to the clearing made me wonder what she would think of the man I had become.

"NO!" She screamed. "You will not harm my child!"

"Åsa?" Fintan questioned. "Where have you been? It was said that you were lost?"

Once again I was confused. I wanted to ask Fintan how he knew my mother but I did not want to miss anything happening in front of me.

"Fintan. Niall. I was not lost, I fell in love and married and had children. One of which you are threatening to kill."

Sneering, Niall of course could not keep his mouth shut. "You mean you married and birthed the spawn of a _human_?" The word human sounded like something he wanted to spit out of his mouth.

Staring at my human-self, she gently smiled as she replied "Yes. Yes I did."

The boy looked confused at the scene, as if he was wondering how his mother knew Sookie's family. He knew that they were not normal people like he and what he thought his mother were. The savages that were taking her from... Me.

Grabbing the boy by the hair, Niall once again grabbed his wrist with his free hand and spit out, "Your... abomination mated with my great-grandchild. She will be coming back to Faery with me." _Abomination_? That is what Sookie called herself the first night I met with her. She called herself an abomination because she was not a pure-blooded faery?

It seemed as though everyone spoke at the same time when Niall made his intentions known. I was still in a bit of shock knowing that my mother knew faeries, so as she spoke to them like she was an equal; my mind truly began to spiral.

"Your highness, I understand the astonishment in finding out our children mated, but do you not think that removing your great-grandchild and the killing of mine is rather excessive?"

Growling in frustration, Niall's sharp teeth slammed down making everyone aware if his displeasure.

"No" he growled out. "It is not. If you believe so, what would you do if you were I? Prince of a realm with a disobedient great-grandchild who mated with one not of her kind?"

Having the feeling that he was only asking because of her presence, I saw the side of her mouth tip up slightly in a small smile. She was every bit a chieftain's wife. Beginning the short walk to check on me, she began to speak.

"Your highness, we are all aware of the situation. However, murdering Asec's grandchild would only bring friction among the clans. My people have always been neutral while the Sky and Water clans fought. Please, let my child go. Do not bring more war on your people. It might be different here, but you know that Asec would never let his grandchild's murder rest." Asec? My grandfather Asec? How would he been able to go to war with Niall?

Aggravated, Niall crossed his arms. "I will not let this go. Again, what would you have me do Åsa? I will not allow Susanna to remain here. She is too powerful and could be a liability to your village and clan. The fact that she has yet to mature and has had the ability to be sneaking here unknown proves that she can not be controlled. My guards struggled to contain her until she was brought down and her memory cleared. And your... _child_ was no less troublesome."

The minute a grim look shadowed over her face, I knew I had found my answer about how my memories were lost. Closing my eyes in dread, I listened to her reply.

"If you were able to influence the memory of your blood, then you could do the same for mine. In fact, with his human blood it should be easier. They will progress through life oblivious of the other and we will still be able to keep the peace between us all. Does that sound agreeable?" There it was again, the way she said 'human'. She said it like she was not one. Niall called me an abomination... just like Sookie. If I was an abomination, the spawn of a human, then what the hell was my mother? What the fuck was I?

The yelling I heard brought my attention back to the matter at hand. Hearing my younger-self protest, yelling at his mother to not allow what was transpiring, went on deaf ears. Fintan could be heard trying to speak in defence of Sookie and I both, but was ignored. I opened my eyes as I heard Niall one last time.

"So be it."

Nodding his head to one of the guards holding my younger-self, I watched as the fae-man behind me used the butt of his sword to knock him over the head as Niall came over and began chanting.

My previous memories of that day always puzzled me. I remembered waking in that field covered in my furs, but could never explain why I was there, had a bladder of ale, my family sword, or where the second sword came from. I remember wondering if maybe Freya had left it for me while I slept. And although I took and used my family sword after my turning, I made sure to sneak into my village so I could take the other; only finding out centuries later that the second sword was a special made faery sword, which only added to its mystery.

* * *

><p>Rubbing the aching pain in the centre of my chest, I hoped there was no more to see. I had seen enough. My memories were filling in and meshing with the ones that I assumed were 'real'. But still having so many questions, I mentally began speaking to Fintan.<p>

_Was this all of it? Everything you needed to show me? Memories to return to me? Where had Niall kept her? What was allowed to happen to her once she was returned? She is a Princess of the Fae. Surely Niall spoiled and treated her as such in front of his subjects._

I knew I was being an ass, but faeries are tricky beings. Fintan might be the only one I had met with honour, but I knew that if I did not push the issue, I would never find out what I wanted to.

With his back still turned the area, he turned his face to me and mentally replied with a haunted voice.

_What was ALLOWED to happen to her? ALLOWED! Viking, I would have thought you had more sense. Susanna was stolen as an infant, because my father could feel her spark... the power that radiated from her. Threatened to murder not only my love, but also my family if I tried to take her back. He kept her 'prisoner' in her own chambers. Some of the things you saw her do are still unknown to my father. Åsa and your father Wulfgar would allow me to see you when you slept to ensure those memories were kept buried. I knew that she must have been sneaking away for a while because she would have never fornicated or mated with you otherwise. If my father found out what she was capable of doing... I do not want to think of what he would do. With the help of the elders, he already tried to remove her powers so he could absorb them, thankfully without luck. For some reason they chose to enter me instead so then he bound what Fae powers she had and would receive during her maturity. Son, she was not treated kindly._

Son? He called me son? I could only snort at his 'son' remark. Starting to pace, my temper stirred as my thoughts continued race in different directions. I had seen Niall beat his great-grandchild. But the woman in my home seemed as though he allowed more than to have her beaten. She was skittish if the conversation turned sexual and I remembered how she acted in the car when she saw my thoughts about the fang-banger...her reactions were not what one would call normal. As though Fintan was able to read my mind, he whirled around to face me. His once haunted look was now angered.

_So... You would like an idea of what I had to see my father 'allow' inflicted on my granddaughter? Alright... Let us compare your lives shall we? What ever spell my father used to mask your memories, somehow also masked your mating mark but it could not remove whatever part of Susanna's essence that had already conjoined with yours. Have you never wondered how you were able to survive all that you had, both before and after you were turned? As a human, it took a DIRECT mortal wound to injure you to the point of death. That, Viking, was a Susanna's essence keeping you alive. I will not even bother going through your millennium of what you would call 'feed and fucks', but how about you see directly what my child has endured as recently as her Fae maturity not ten moons ago?_

Grabbing me by the shoulder, it felt as though the ground fell out from under my feet. When I was able to steady my footing and look around, I noticed that Fintan took me to a place I had never seen before. The rooms seem filled with books; there were no lights, just old fashioned lamps and candles. Tapestries covered parts of the painted stone walls that were not covered in thick drapes. The floors reminded me of the old stone and wooden floors from the castles Godric and I visited during the middle-ages. Checking for escape routes if needed, the only visible exits were the two sun filled windows and the main door. Preparing to address Fintan's newest trick was put on hold when I saw him pointing to something in another part of the chamber.

Proceeding cautiously to the area directed, what I found took my breath away. Sookie was lying limply face up in a white wooden four-post bed. If I had not seen her chest moving to breathe, I would have thought she was dead. She was wearing a light blue and white dress made of faery cloth that flowed to her ankles. A delicate golden crown that had small leaf's set with diamonds and pearls circled her head as her blond hair gathered around her as though she had fallen back suddenly.

I was beginning to wonder why she would have fallen asleep the way I observed, when a blond man came in the room, locking the door. Saying a few unknown words with a smirk, he leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. Fae-men were surprisingly larger than humans; so when I saw he stood close to my height of six and a half feet, it was not surprising. Coming off of the wall, he walked around her bed, taking in her form from each side. It was not until I saw him picking a goblet off the ground that the realization of her being drugged, struck me. In my long life, I know I have done distasteful and horrible things; but never once have I drugged a person so I could use them. Reaching deep in his pocket, he took out what looked like ropes, using them to tie her hands; each side being tied to the post under the bed. When he was done, he did the same with her legs so she would be spread-eagle. Using what looked like clear gloves that one of Niall's scientific research companies produced, he unsheathed a knife that was fixed to his belt and cut Sookie's dress directly down the centre. Seeing her molested and being unable to help her was driving me mad, but when he climbed on top of her still smiling and started hitting her face so she would wake up, is when I felt like a berserker holding on to my sanity by a thread.

It took a few moments for her to shake the grogginess caused by what ever he slipped into her drink, but when she did and she saw him sitting on top of her, with her dress cut open wide, exposing what was underneath, her eyes opened wide as she tried to pull on the bindings holding her arms and legs. Smiling at her, he leaned down and spoke in her ear.

"Hello Princess. I know you were told that you were going to be my breeding partner; but did you know that you were given to me? Given to me so I could do what ever I desire to you."

Still fighting against her bindings, she managed to reply, "Great-grandfather told me that I was to do my duty to the race, but never did he say that I was given to you. And why have you bound me? Exposed me?"

Back handing her so hard that her head whipped to the side, his smile finally disappeared.

"Listen closely you little bitch. I am your master. You do not question me. You will do as you are told without question. But I will answer you this time. I exposed you because I wanted to see what I am playing with and bound you because I enjoy your struggling."

Licking blood from her lips, she stared at him with a look of hate and defiance.

"You are not my master. Your purpose is the same as every breeding male in Faery... to breed with fertile females and produce healthy young for our race. That is all. My Grandfather will hear about this. I have not chosen to give myself to you..."

Interrupting her with a punch to her mid-section this time, he laughed, "You actually believe that? Our race might be in need of young, but saying that I am like the others is where you are wrong. I will not be breeding with you only when you are fertile; I will take you when ever and where ever I please for as long as you survive. Your look of defiance will do you no good. I placed a spell for silence on this room and can use and torture you and no one will know. So by all means... Scream."

When he mentioned a silence spell, the fear in her eyes could be seen from where I stood at the other side of the room. Leaning against the wall for stability, I was in my own personal hell. Initially, I was hoping to have her explain things in time. Never did I expect to have to see it. Noticing for the first time that although I had seen depraved acts before, watching this was much more difficult because I cared for the person it was happening to.

Having just blindfolded her, he ran the tip of his knife in between her breasts. Taunting her. Scaring her. Trying to make her scream. Quickly removing his clothes, and then cutting the dress completely from her; he climbed on her body, forcing himself inside of her unprepared. Thrusting roughly into her, he used his free hand to begin choking her. Unable to take much more, I moved forward trying to stop him. Part of my rational mind knew that nothing I did would affect the scene in front of me; the other part demanded I try.

Her screams rang in my ears. Begging him to stop, but each plea was answered with more torture for her. At one point, when I heard what I believed to be her pelvic bone break, I thought he would finish with her; but he did not. Restraining her, he magically rearranged the bindings on her arms and legs allowing him to flip her over. The few seconds needed to move her, was all time I needed to see the blood left from the faery's rough treatment, on the white bed sheets. I could feel her pain deep in my soul.

Straddling her broken from, he produced a pair of thick leather gloves from thin air. After placing them on, he summoned a small pouch and his knife then leaned close to her ear to whisper, "I think I am going to enjoy watching your lovely skin sizzle princess".

My horror peaked when I realized what he planned and I was vehemently forced to watch as she found the strength to struggle harder through her pain.

"LAY STILL! If you do not, I shall not hesitate to make you suffer worse", he stated.

Sookie froze in place, obviously terrified. I could hear her small muffled whimpers coming from her buried face. Preston opened the pouch painfully slow, building the anticipation; torturing her, but also making me want force Fintan to stop this vision. The fae-man poured what looked like silver granules in a controlled stream onto Sookie's back. When his eyes widened in shock I realized that they were supposed to be iron. His face furrowed in anger as he started to scream.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU FREAK! WHY DO YOU NOT BURN LIKE THE REST OF US? If you will not burn the natural way, then I will make you burn my way".

Removing one of the gloves, he lifted his bare hand and aimed it to her back as a white-light shot from it; scorching her skin and setting fire to the powder much the same way gun-powder ignites.

I could not see the pattern he drew on her skin, but I was not even interested in it. What consumed me at the moment was the look of twisted pleasure that showed on his face. Covering my eyes with my hands and squeezing them shut, I wished that I could rub or wash the images away. Looking down at my blood-tear covered hands, a sick feeling washed over me; a feeling that chilled me to the bone as he finished his work with a flourish, just as Sookie passed out from the pain.

I couldn't bare to see Sookie suffer anymore; I wanted this thing to end. After seeing a fraction of what she endured at the hands of the animal made me wish I could return to her and hold her at this moment... Seeing movement from my side, I turned quickly to see Fintan standing at the entrance to the room. The expression on his face was clear; he was suffering. His voice in my head rang as clear as his granddaughter's screams.

_This was the eve of her maturity completion. My father knew that if I heard her screams, I would come to her so he allowed Preston to raise the spell for silence. Nothing from inside of the room can be heard on the outside._

Knowing that Fintan was unaware of her torture and unable to help, kept my urge drain him dry at bay.

_Have I seen enough Fintan? Having to listen to her screams and being able to do nothing about it, have you not tormented me enough?_

Taking a deep breath as he walked towards me, I heard "_I am sorry Viking, but not yet"_ before the ground fell out from under me again.

I was not given time to gain my footing when I heard her screams again. Turning towards the voices, I moved just in time to see him pushing her towards the end of her bed, turning her around by her shoulders.

"Turn around. I do not wish to see your face!" he spat at her.

Falling down, she tried to catch herself with her hands to keep from toppling forward on her face when he grabbed a handful of her hair; pulling with such force that I was surprised her neck did not break. Pushing her face first into the mattress as he applied his body weight to cage her in; rubbing his erection against her the entire time. Her tears fell freely as she struggled against him; her ailing body toiling until he whispered threats against Fintan.

Tears fell from my eyes and my dead heart broke as I was forced to watch her preparing to be violently penetrated. Her little hands fought to grab at anything possible while she squeezed her eyes shut. Still boxing her in with his body weight, Preston lifted her dress before returning to unbuckle his belt with a smile on his face when Fintan appeared behind him; releasing a roar that would have made a berserker proud. Observing the fight that ensued was eye-opening as I realized that Sookie's telepathy must be a well hidden secret; Niall and Preston thought to ward the room for noise but not preventing teleporting.

The beast inside of me screamed to be released as I watched a terrified Sookie scrambling to the top of the bed. Barely hearing the words yelling in the background, my attention was quickly reverted when I watched in shock as Fintan threw a yellow of ball light at the beast; leaving nothing behind but faery dust. My shock was short lived as I watched Fintan comforting Sookie; the realization of the incident dawned on me, finally understanding why he had to send her through the portal alone.

If any words were spoken past that point, I would not have known; I was too deeply lost in my own mind. Rubbing the middle of my chest, I tried to stop the ache I felt, but it was in vain. I knew nothing I did could change the past or how I felt about it. Niall's yelling voice was added to the discord as I watched Sookie scurrying around the room stuffing things in a bag. Everything began to fade into the background as a sombre Fintan walked to my side and the scene before me changed to the same sunlit grassy place where this quest began. Rendered speechless for the first time in centuries, I was relieved to hear Fintan's sad voice in my mind.

_Despite what you might think, you were not shown her torture as a punishment. You were shown for your own knowledge. Do not tread too carefully around her, but help her heal. Help make her strong. For as long as she could remember, I have been her father, her friend, and her confidant; however, it is now your turn. She was made for you as you were for her. Help her grow._

Nodding my head in acknowledgement, there were no words that could describe what I experienced. Nothing that my words could say to him.

* * *

><p><em>Viking, one last thing I will give you before you to proceed on your journey.<em>

Eyeing him carefully, I was worried that he was going to zap me somewhere else that I did not want to be; but he did nothing more before something small appeared in his hand. Closing his eyes, I heard him call out, "Erikir, come to me".

Baffled by his words. My initial confusion was short lived as a ball of light appeared at his side, slowly transforming into glowing, ethereal child. Astonished, I silently watched as the boy looked at Fintan for what looked like an answer to his unspoken question; then quickly ran to me, throwing himself into my arms with an excited "FAR!" erupting from his lips.

As I held the small mystery boy who called me father in Swedish, I noticed he had beautiful pale blond hair identical to Sookie's; but it was the distinct blue of his eyes that were an identical match to my own that gave his identity away. I knew instantly who he was... he was my son..._our_ son. Smiling, he grabbed my face with his little hands and locked his piercing blue eyes on my own as he rubbed his nose with mine and whispered softly.

"Far.. not worry. Me home soon...promise." then he kissed me on the cheek and disappeared.

Stunned, I could do nothing but stare at Fintan as he smiled back at me.

_What...? How...? Why...?_ My thoughts seemed to be unable to form a complete sentence.

Seeming to understand what I was trying to ask, Fintan answered happily.

_It is not common to be able to speak to those in the Summerland. And from what I understand, yes; he will be returning to you some how. As you are aware, Susanna is currently not with child; so somehow this will transpire in the time ahead. Fate promised you both your child and even my father can not tamper with fate. With that knowledge, when the time comes... do not doubt that the child is yours. Once he is born, there will be no question as to who is his father. The only thing I am sure of is that the answer to his conception lies within Susanna. Finally, Viking, this last journey I can not walk with you. This is something for you to experience alone._

Nodding my understanding to Fintan, he took the crystal out one last time. Unlike the times before, there were no blinding lights; this time however the area around us crackled with unexplained energy as a shimmering oval appeared in front of us. Guarded about what opened in front of me, I was about to ask a question when he was already giving me the answer.

_It is a faery portal. Do not worry; remember your body is still where you went rest at. Nothing through the portal will harm you. You will observe as before, however this is something that you are able to seek retribution for as you see fit._

Mentally acknowledging his words, I began to walk towards the portal. Right before I walked though, I heard him call my name one last time.

_Erikir. Know that you hold my most precious belonging in your grasp. I know you will good to her. Good journey old friend._

_Be well Fintan. _I answered as I walked through the portal, into what looked like a graveyard at night.

* * *

><p>Upon hearing somebody approach, I slunk back under the cover of the heavily moss veiled trees. As the person came closer I could make out the figure of a man strolling the night with his hands in his pockets. With every step he made coming closer, his features became clearer. Compton!<p>

It was now clear that Fintan had intended for me to watch Compton's attack on Sookie. He understood my growing need for vengeance and knew that seeing the crime first-hand would allow me to carry out my wrath without consequence. Thank you Fintan.

I couldn't help the snarl that emerged from my throat, making me wish that I wasn't just witnessing the past so that I could rip that fucker to shreds right here and now. Instead, I followed behind him, my fists clenched tightly, my fingers cracking under the pressure of my repressed anger.

Our gazes simultaneously followed the sudden sound of a beating heart. A heart-beat that belonged to a briskly walking Sookie, who appeared to stop, not fifty feet in front of us. She looked to be studying an aged gravestone and as she looked away from it, came eye to eye with Compton.

Sookie looked leary as she stared at him from a distance. I realised that she was probably trying to read his thoughts and after reading the gravestone, trying to understand what language to speak and possibly didn't know what he was. Compton, however lived up to his vampire nature, he sniffed the air and surreptitiously rubbed himself. Although his actions turned my stomach, I could understand his reaction from a vampires point of view. Sookie's scent, even though not as potent as a full Fae, was still delicious and carried fragrantly on the warm night air.

Already knowing the details from Sookie's version of the events made watching their conversation play out almost surreal. Trying to ready myself for the moment he would attack her had me vibrating with fury, Making me wish I had been there so I could've stopped his attack.

Not believing her story, he grabbed her by the arms and pushed his groin against her body, obviously aroused by her fear and her scent. Sookie's terror could be seen on her face as Compton tried to immobilize her before he grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her head roughly to the side, preparing to bite. His rough treatment of her was allowing me further grounds to punish him; however, when I heard him say the word 'Fairy', I knew that he definitely would not be leaving my basement 'alive'.

It seemed that neither were aware of her power until her fingers started to glow and she burned Compton, causing him to release her. Forgetting the gravity of the situation, I grinned as he was momentarily stunned.

My humour quickly dissipated when Compton sprang back at her, fangs down and proceeded to savagely rip into her throat. I could only roar in fury at the sky as I listened to her screams and watched her struggling body as he drained her slowly, rubbing his disgusting erection in to her. I heard Sookie's pulse slow as she went limp in his hold; the sad excuse for a vampire then threw her body to the ground and latched back on continuing to drink, and while preparing to rape her.

Unfortunately, when he threw her down, her head landed on a nearby broken gravestone, most likely cracking her skull and cutting deep into the skin.

Pam suddenly appeared, flinging Compton into the nearest tree. I grinned in morbid satisfaction at Pam's rescue and at the uncomfortable position Compton was now in, pinned to a tree through his gut.

Proudly, Pam fought her urging bloodlust and speedily attended to Sookie; still seemingly in awe of Sookie's limp form, watching as Sookie briefly opened her eyes and tried to smile at her savior. I couldn't blame Pam, Sookie looked like an angel dressed in a flowing white gown with her hair loose. She emitted a glow that must be a residual effect of coming through the faery portal and in the moonlight she looked ethereal.

Smartly laying Sookie little further away, partially shielded from Bill's view by a row of gravestones and turned her attention to Bill who was screaming about the theft of his supposed possession. Barely listening to their argument, I moved to a position closer to Sookie, watching the ragged wounds Compton inflicted on her, slowly heal and her pulse strengthen minutely. I could tell she had lost a great deal of blood, she was a great deal paler than what she looked when Pam arrived with her to the club. Even though I knew she'd be well again, the anguish I felt as I looked upon her battered fragile body, knowing that she almost died, caused my bloodlust to rise.

My fury rose further as I plotted what agony I could inflict on Compton as soon as I could get back to Fangtasia. That bastard was going to experience my thousand years experience in torture until his body can no longer heal itself.

Pacing the graveyard at vampire speed, I was so livid with rage, I could almost feel my blood boiling. I'd had enough of this roller-coaster ride of reminiscing now and closed my eyes in frustration. In my current state of 'in-between' I couldn't release the anger and I feared that when I rose that night, something would not survive my fury. All of a sudden I felt that same sensation as when Fintan took me from one vision to another and my eyes flew open.

As soon as I registered that I was back in my bedroom, I sat up quickly and roared in anguish waking Godric from his rest.

"Eric, be calm!" Godric gripped my shoulders and tried to look into my eyes.

If it wasn't for his Maker's command I would've most likely thrown him off me. As it was, it took me a few minutes to calm myself enough to speak.

"Sookie." Was all I could growl before Godric's grasp of my arms loosened and he slumped back into his resting state.

Snatching up my phone, I stared at the clock that said it was 5.30pm, which meant the sun was still up. How the hell was I awake so early? I could, because of my age, wake around thirty minutes before sunset, but over two hours?

Never.

_What the fuck was happening to me?_

* * *

><p>If you enjoyed this chapter, you know what to do - REVIEW (pretty please?). Be prepared for Pam next, plus Sookie and Eric have a heart to heart...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Goddesses and Monsters  
>Chapter 10<strong>

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate your comments

PLEASE NOTE THAT Bruja6110 HAS BEEN BACK OVER THE CHAPTERS AND CORRECTED ALL MY HORRIFIC MISTAKES, PLUS CLARIFIED SOME POINTS ABOUT TIME-LINES AND ANCESTRY AND THEY'LL BE RE-POSTED SOON.

Again, a massive pat on the back for Bruja6110 who co-wrote this chapter with me, she's a star.

Lots of revelations in this chapter and a big dose of Pam. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Pam<strong>

As I laid in bed waiting for sunrise to take me into darkness, I felt a buzz of excitement at the prospect of this evenings' outing with Sookie. Excitement was a rare emotion these days, with the more likely emotions being lust, contempt, boredom, and rage.

Having Sookie around these past couple of nights have been like a breath of fresh air; metaphorically speaking of course. She just glowed with a purity and energy that anyone near her couldn't help but gravitate towards. That, coupled with the knowledge of the oppressive life and heartache she'd endured, made me want to wrap my arms around her and shield her, then spoil her the way she should have been.

Vague memories of my younger sister, Arabella, flashed through my mind and I felt the pang of loss that I've tried to bury for over a hundred years. Arabella had been only thirteen years old when Eric found me and turned me; although I was ecstatic at the prospect of leaving my archaic life behind, I was extremely distraught at leaving her in the hands of our misogynist father.

Our father was, for all intents and purposes, a good father. He provided well for our family, ensured that we were educated to the standards expected of a titled lady of the time and provided every comfort we could wish for. But the main quality he lacked was compassion. I knew he loved us, in his own way, but he did not have the patience for feminine proclivities. Women were wives and mothers, no more, and the prospect of marrying my sister and me off at the earliest possibility was never far from his mind. He was adamant that we would marry well and titled to keep the strength of our family and disregarded the notion of marrying for love as ridiculous.

From when we were little girls, it was drilled into us that we were being groomed for marriage; our jobs were to marry well, give birth to many son's to further our bloodlines, and make our families proud by being faithful and obedient wives; of course, that's what was expected of a noble female of age, and we were expected to actively welcome the idea. For years, I dreaded the day when my father would find a suitable husband for me and I found out the hard way what the consequences of not complying with this antiquated ritual would be. The day my future fiancée was brought to meet me, I threw a tantrum and refused to come down from my room. I was previously introduced to the grotesque man some time ago at a ball that father had insisted we attend. It was obvious by his actions whom he chose, but I swore to myself, that the day I agreed to marry that horrendous old man, it would be over my dead body.

My father could have dragged me from my room to meet with him, but the scandal would have been mortifying for my family to witness in company. Instead, he requested that my suitor return the next day when I would be more agreeable. My father had been quietly livid as he returned to my room brandishing his belt, ready to dish out his punishment for my disobedience. I received thirty lashes of his thick leather belt that left welts all over my back and caused me to pass out from the agony.

When I had awoken in my room later that evening, I found myself still on the floor and still in my chemise. I could feel that the congealed blood from my open wounds had stuck the cotton material to my skin, making me wince in pain as I tried to move.

Little did I know that Eric had been watching me for some time with the intention of persuading me to join him as vampire. As I tried carefully to undress myself, I saw his reflection as he watched me, in my pier-glass mirror; not believing the image in the glass, I turned quickly to see him at my window, hovering in midair. I screamed into my hand at the shock of seeing such a spectacle of a strange man floating midair.

"You would very much like to invite me in, wouldn't you Pamela?"

His voice was deep and seductive; now, I know that he glamoured me to get into my room using those damn sexy eyes and charming smile. How little things had changed. But then, the intense gaze he fixed me with made me easily compliant and although my subconscious screamed "NO!" my body drifted towards him and I cordially invited him into my room.

"I would Sir, please... do come in." I may have been glamoured but I still managed to have good manners.

Eric told me not to fear him but as I stared at his handsome face in front of me, I remember thinking that he resembled no kind of gentleman that I had ever come into contact with. His gaze penetrated through me as he spoke softly in an accent I didn't recognize, offering me freedom from the future that my father had planned for me. He sniffed the air and was standing behind me before I could blink, studying the welts on my back that I was trying to cover.

He brushed away my modesty as he touched the raw skin, making me flinch and whimper in pain. I remember him shushing me and explaining more about what he was and asking if he could heal me with his blood. With a little hesitation, I took his open wrist that he had punctured with his fangs and sucked at the wound. Within a few minutes my skin was healed and I gazed in wonder at this incredible creature who offered me such a gift.

Upon seeing my wounds satisfactorily healed, Eric asked if I would be agreeable to go with him; to be made a vampire, to be strong, to choose my own lovers, and to never let another being inflict pain upon me. Although I had been glamoured, his influence was only not to fear him, the decision to accept the life he was offering was my own.

It only took me two seconds to decide that I wanted to go, but several minutes to actually leave. I wanted freedom, but could I at the expense of Arabella's happiness? Who would look out for her when I was gone? What would become of my mother, who was already frail and dominated by my father? My disappearance would kill Arabella and her both.

Eric stayed still and silent while I dressed and prepared myself for leaving, fully letting me make this decision on my own. He said that he wouldn't force me because it would only make me resent him later and he wanted a compliant companion. I agreed, on the condition that he would provide some kind of guarantee that my sister was looked after and to ensure that she wouldn't have had to deal the brunt of my father's maltreatment. It wasn't for some time later that I learned that before he took me away, he glamoured my father into being a loving, understanding father who would let Arabella marry for love and who would join my sister and mother in genuine mourning for me.

* * *

><p>I could feel the pull of dawn only minutes away and resolved that I would make every effort to show Sookie how a sister behaved. From what she told us, it sounded like a really lonely and rotten childhood and she had no siblings around to play with or comfort her; it might be a bit late, but I'm going to try to fill that 'sibling void' the best that I can. The need to be her confidante, her friend, and her family was strong. I couldn't always be there for my sister, but I would be there for Sookie.<p>

A big sisterly shopping trip was just the remedy. Sookie had hardly any decent clothes; only the few things that were gathered in a rush and put in her room to wear the day after I found her and the way Eric was acting, she definitely wouldn't be wearing any of her faerie gowns any time soon. I don't know what the faeries make their cloth from but it's damn near see-through! Although... it might be fun to watch Eric's face if she did try to leave the house dressed in one; I wonder can vampires piss themselves if pushed far enough? Oh well... I still can't believe that she knows _nothing_ about shopping; it's a really good thing that I'm such a grand-master at it.

If I'm going to do this right, then Shreveport isn't the place to go, but New Orleans definitely was. I could take Sookie to my favorite store and get the gorgeous personal shopper that I'd met the last time I was there to cater to us. Eric would need to approve, which he would of course; this _was_for Sookie after all. This trip meant quick planning, another one of my specialties; so I reached for my phone and sent Eric a text, outlining my plans for the evening, knowing that as soon as I wrote the word 'Sookie', that he would agree to them.

He was definitely enthralled with her, which was something that I've never seen before, but was fully counting on for this trip. Eric was a very generous man and I knew he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to spoil Sookie with anything her heart desired.

Feeling myself fading into the dawn, I fired off quick messages to Eric's hotel, the Saks personal shopper, Sookie's guard, and Godric, who I was sure, would like to witness the mass shopping spectacle.

Godric was a prolific shopper and almost as bad as I am. His wardrobe was extensive and quite envied by Eric in the sense that he loved his clothes, but hated the shopping experience. Godric and I could shop until dawn if the mood took us, which we have done so many times before, much to Eric's amusement. Godric had fantastic taste and was very patient and tactful when opinions were required. He would be an asset to this trip so I hoped that he'd be coming along. I also noticed that it seemed as though he had a little crush on our Sookie too, but how could he not?

Barely able to put my phone back before I succumbed to the darkness, my mouth turned up in a smile as I fell asleep with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

Bypassing the elevator and racing up the steps at vampire speed to Sookie's room, I had barely a moment to reflect on all that'd happened in what was definitely the strangest rest of my existence.

My poor Sookie's life had been a painful succession of loss, pain, and mistreatment. I made a vow to myself that she'd never again have to go through what I had just witnessed. I would tear apart anyone who so much as looked at Sookie the wrong way; currently number one on that 'anyone' list, just so happens to be Bill Compton. An idiotic, sub-par, feeble-minded vampire who will be feeling the sharp end of my wrath very soon.

My possessive vampire nature demanded blood; the blood found from vengeance. Unfortunately, I could not take satisfaction in the death of that monstrosity, Preston; he was long gone, rightfully dispatched by Fintan. A large part of me almost wished the lout was still alive so I could deliver my own brand of torture, making him suffer a thousand times worse than what he'd made Sookie suffer. Lucky for me or should I say regrettably for Bill, he will be bearing the brunt of my retribution for Preston's crimes. However, I can find a small amount of humor in the fact that an inadequate vampire will be even inferior as a fill-in, but he'll have to do. I intend to make the idiot to pay with blood for his crimes; no matter how much he begs or brings out the 'Queen's family' card.

I knocked impatiently on Sookie's door, anxious to speak to her, see her and hold her in my arms.

_My wife_...I corrected mentally. Not just my Sookie but my wife. I wanted to hold my wife and ensure that she was here with me and safe. _Why was she not opening her door?_

Listening carefully, only the gentle ripples of water could be faintly heard echoing in the bathroom. Sookie's heartbeat was calm and regular and through our tentative blood tie I could feel contentment and peace. I surmised she must either be asleep or in the bath.

Opening the door gently, I soundlessly walked to her bathroom and stood at the door taking in the sight of her, naked and submerged in the deep bathwater. She was blissfully unaware of my presence as I crept towards the tub, leaning down to admire her more closely. Her hair was drifting around her, turning the water a light golden color from her head down to her hips, barely covering her glorious breasts.

There was still no indication that she had any idea I was there and if it wasn't for her beating heart, I would've been worried that she had drowned. I was growing impatient; my need to be close to her was like a moth to a flame. Not wishing to startle her, I called out her name softly.

Her eyes snapped opened under the water fixing me with piercing neon irises that I knew were the precursor to either great passion or a quick death. Upon the realization that she was not in danger, her eyes dimmed to her usual aquamarine. Remembering that her eyes also glowed when we made love for the first time, I surmised that this must happen when she is feeling strong emotions like fear, rage or ecstasy. She must have been lost in thought to react so defensively, she always did hate me sneaking up on her. Rising out of the water, she happily greeted me with a beautiful smile.

Her slick hair fell down over her shoulders and back, giving me a wonderful close-up of her now uncovered breasts. Normally I would have made a lewd comment then grin like a teenage boy at his first view of naked female breasts, but I was too distressed to find any amusement in finding Sookie naked. I still couldn't take my eyes from her body though; I'd always been very appreciative of a curvaceous female. Pam said I was a definite 'tit man'.

"Hello Eric, is something the matter?" Sookie was smiling a little bashfully now, but made no attempt to cover herself. She looked down over my body and a blush spread across her cheeks.

The sound of her voice eased the beast screaming in torment, making the vampire inside of me purr in contentment, and had the human man left still inside, grinning like an idiot. For the moment, I was able to push away the horrific scenes I'd witnessed and focus on the revelations that I learned and the extraordinary occurrence of my early waking. Yet to speak, I cleared my throat unnecessarily; preparing myself for what would be an interesting conversation. It was then that I realized that in my haste to rush to Sookie, I had not dressed and was naked.

"Sookie..."

For a moment it was all I could bring myself to say. I wanted to explain my lack of clothes but my mind filled with words that wanted to spill out in a verbal torrent of emotion. Instead, I grabbed the washcloth and soaked it in the warm water.

"May I wash you?" She nodded with a small smile and what I sensed was a buzz of excitement.

Feeling bold and desperate to be close to her, I stood swiftly and sunk into the water behind her, her back to my front and my legs on either side of hers. Pulling her close to me, she sighed as she held my arms tightly to her body, letting her head fall back comfortably against my shoulder. There was no awkwardness, no sexual connotation, just closeness.

Thoroughly enjoying the feel of her warm body close to mine, I moved the washcloth over her arms and shoulders, enjoying the intimacy of caring for her. Tenderly, I ran the cloth over the swell of her chest and felt my fangs start to descend as the skin of her nipples became taut and dark as they hardened at my touch.

The growing desire to turn her round and kiss her passionately burned deep within. But after what I had seen done to her, to us; I needed to show her how much she was loved and adored. But first we had to talk. Never in my existence had I been nervous to initiate conversation than I was at this moment. This would be monumental and relationship changing, and for the first time, I had doubts as to my ability to be good enough for her. Would she accept the truth? Did she (still) have feelings for me? Would she want to be my wife again? Even though it had been a thousand years since everything happened, with my memories in a way 'new' to me, it felt as though everything happened only yesterday.

"Eric, is there something the matter? You seem, preoccupied." Sookie had turned slightly to meet my eyes. Our faces only inches from each other.

I could feel her warm breath on my face and it soothed me like warm honey, instilling calm and confidence. Reaching my hand up to her face, I stroked her silky cheek and we leant towards each other to share a delicate kiss.

"There is something I need to tell you Sookie…some of it will be difficult to hear." I felt apprehension and fear from her and knew that I had to quickly explain myself better.

"Do not fear little one, this news is... I don't know how to describe it exactly; but… it's not all unwelcome, particularly in light of how events could have turned out last night." She frowned deeply and took my hand in hers, entwining our fingers. I could feel shame rolling off of her.

"Before you tell me this news, I should apologize for my behavior last night... I do not know exactly what happened or why I was feeling that way; one minute I was feeling your confusion and then the next... well you are aware of how I felt next. Did Godric say anything to you about how shameful my behavior was?"

Her nose wrinkled in anticipation of my response and I found the notion that others would not find her attractive ludicrous. Then I remembered that Preston had whittled away at her self-confidence and played upon her vulnerabilities on more than one occasion, which was most likely the cause of such insecurity.

"No, we haven't spoken; but Sookie, please don't feel embarrassed or ashamed about last night. I believe that you might have been able to feel the strong moods in the room and was unable to tell that it was someone else's. Godric and I will take equal responsibility about our emotions running away with us. Nothing happened and for that, I'm grateful; I will not share you with anyone. I was hesitant about it last night and today after what was shown to me, I know that I was right to be hesitant."

"Now that I think about last evening, it was not just the feelings, but also the thoughts that were being broad-casted. I am glad you do not want to share me because I do not want to think of sharing you either." Sookie looked relieved at my admission; even though her emotions whispered that she still felt shame for how she acted even though it wasn't her fault.

I was so relieved that she fell asleep on the way home last night; but it also added to my theory that she was 'riding' on our emotional highway. Once we got in the car, I became lost in my thoughts and emotionally started to settle down; she fell right to sleep. For the first time ever, I was relieved that Godric and I hadn't followed through on what seemed like an inevitable ménage à trois last night. Once she would've settled into her own emotions, she would have probably detested herself. Besides, the thought of sharing Sookie with anyone, including Godric, made me feel an urge to rip someone apart. She is mine. No one will touch her but me.

Taking an unnecessary deep breath, I stared deeply into her eyes and my dead heart positively ached with longing that I had to push back so I could begin to speak.

"Fintan came to me in a dream… he had much to say. About us."

Sookie interrupted, "You spoke to him in a somniloquy?" Her eyes were wide with incredulity.

"Yes and at the end of our conversation I awoke much earlier than normal, but that is something to discuss later. What I have to tell you is staggering Sookie, heart-breakingly so!"

I pulled her round and so she was fully sitting on my lap and surprisingly for once, my arousal didn't dominate the conversation. Keeping her fingers entwined with mine, I poured my heart out with the majority of what I had learned from Fintan. I spoke at length while Sookie remained quiet and unmoving the entire time. Although last night she swore to not read my mind unless it was done accidentally; I thought it best to show her what I saw as I explained, while trying not to approach the one thing that would emotionally kill her. She was not ready for all of it yet… not the death of our child. I hoped Fintan would be able to release her memories like he did with mine; it'd probably be easier for her to reconcile what she saw in my mind with her own recollections.

When I had finished, Sookie's eyes were filled with tears that were spilling down her cheeks and she was rubbing the area over her heart like she was in pain. I could feel her anguish and shock, but the strongest emotion of all was love. It was the same emotion I disregarded from her the night before; one that I put down as infatuation and romanticism.

"You know... when I slept, I dreamt of a man in my dreams that would make me smile and laugh. A man whom I loved and that loved me in return... one that I thought my mind had created from characters in books I had read. But when I saw you that first time, I realized that it was you that I dreamt of every night; you were the man in my dreams. To know the truth, that you were not just a dream, but a real person that happened to be my husband and mate is overwhelming, but oh so wonderful!" She threw her arms around my neck almost as quickly as I enveloped her in my arms and we held on to each other tightly, both seemingly afraid to let go.

"He came to me also, whilst I was out by the lake." She whispered into my neck through stifled sobs.

I desperately wondered what her conversation had entailed, was it the same as mine?

"He told me that we had met before, a long time ago and that we played together as children unbelievably in our dreams, but said not much else. Only that destiny would bring us together again. He also told me of your turning and that I have more power than I could possibly imagine."

Absorbing what was just said, the thought that we played together as children, in dreams of all places, sounded unbelievable, but I could feel it was true. But before responding to Sookie, the thought passed through my mind about how that crazy faerie forgot to mention that; it made me wonder what else he 'neglected' to say.

"Where you are concerned, I believe that anything is possible. Min kärlek, I was reminded exactly how powerful you are. When I was human, you rescued me from a vampire attack by throwing what looked like lightening at him and turned him into ash" She put me in awe of her; so much power and yet so grounded. Even a millennium ago when she was aware of what she was capable of, she preferred to do things manually rather than magically, regardless of how many times she had to repeat her actions in order to get task right.

"Grandpa also said that I am a hybrid of human, Faery and divine. I am the great granddaughter of the Goddess Freya and…"

She trailed off then, seeing my eyes widen. The significance of her great-grandmother's name was not lost on either of us. Having told her where I was originally from, she probably read a little bit about Viking Gods from the book while we were at the club and concluded that Freya was one of the Gods I worshipped when I was human.

I couldn't help staring at her; I was completely astonished; I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that my Sookie was not only part Faery but also a demi-god. A joining of the breeds that makes an extremely dangerous combination of power and presence.

Seeing her fidget with the ends of her hair made me anxious about what else she was going to say next. She cleared her throat a bit before nervously continuing.

"That's not all...my mother's father; my other grandfather was…Odin, another of the Northern Gods. They obviously took a liking to my ancestors." She smiled, nervously giving a little forced laugh.

By the Gods! Sookie was literally a gift from above... and she mine. But as the realization about the actual strength of her powers sunk in, I became aware that essentially the tables would be turning and the possibility of this filled me with dread. I didn't want the tables to turn; I wanted... no, needed to be her protector. I don't want her getting hurt; I wanted her safe and spoiled. It might sound archaic, but my Viking roots and beliefs still bled strong in my veins. My sweet Susanna deserves peace, love, and to be cherished; not having to worry about anything else. But, my Susanna... my sweet Sookie has the heart and strength of a warrior and is truly my Valkyrie and together we would make a formidable couple. Over a thousand years of perfecting my skill at hiding my emotions weren't helping me right now; what was normally easily well-hidden, was now brimming over with what I now know what love to feel like and of pride for all my beautiful Valkyrie had overcome. I knew I couldn't stay quiet anymore; I had to let her feel what I was feeling.

"Sookie, I know there are many more things to discuss and there will be plenty of time, but there is something important to me that I would like to talk to you about before we proceed with our plans this evening." I expressed.

Her hands slid from around my neck to hold my face, her fingers lovingly gliding across my cheek with care; I couldn't help but close my eyes as a low rumble of contentment vibrated from my chest. The moment was tender and emotional and I could not help the tears of blood that I was sure were building in the corners of my eyes.

"Anything for you…_my_ Eric."

My body positively hummed with energy, I loved being hers as much as my naturally possessive nature demanded that she be mine. The feeling of love moved like a warm current between us, making me feel a myriad of human-like sensations.

"I know that we spoke of this only last night, but I would very much like to blood bond with you Sookie. I would like to complete the three blood exchanges as soon as possible." I hoped with my whole being that she would agree and mentally projected this to her.

"What does it entail exactly? What does it mean?" She asked this with such acceptance in her beautiful blue eyes that I relaxed; knowing for sure that I would not need to resort to pleading.

"Like we discussed last night, you will need to drink a small amount of my blood and I yours, each time. Although we can feel each other's emotions now, once the bond is complete, the feelings would most likely be clearer, we'd always know where the other is and from what I'd heard from the few vampires who bonded out of love, it feels like you are one person for as long as the other lives and with your blood lines and my being a vampire, we could be together for eternity. Now that I know what we had, what we can have again, I would like you to be not only my wife, but my bonded and pledged. The pledging in the vampire world would make vampires recognize us as married under their laws. We could have the three exchanges privately, but I would like to have the pledging ceremony so that all could see that you are truly mine."

Wiping the single tear that had sprung free, Sookie tentatively placed her finger by her mouth, looking me in the eye as her agreement to bonding and for silent permission to take my life blood. I nodded immediately, knowing that even such a small amount would start the bond if I drank from her also.

"It seems as though I have always been yours Eric..." She tilted her head to the side, offering her neck to me and although her neck was enticing, I didn't justwant to feed from her, I needed to kiss her. I wanted the exchange to be intimate and simultaneous, and a kiss would be just that.

I knew that this exchange could quite easily lead to sex, but with Sookie's past experience with that bastard Preston and the fact that we were still relatively strangers in terms of physical intimacy, I wanted for once to take things slowly.

Instead of turning Sookie to straddle my hips, enabling me to enter her, I kept her on my lap and held her head, threading my fingers into her still damp hair. Still holding my face with an equally gentle touch, we moved our faces closer; touching our lips to each other's softly in a tender kiss. Our tongues darted out to stroke each other's as the passion in our kiss deepened. My fangs were now completely extended and I fully intended in using them to complete our first mutual exchange.

I felt our arousal building with the increasing rapture of our kiss. I moaned in ecstasy as her velvety tongue drew across the sharp tip of my fang, drawing her ambrosial blood out and igniting my arousal even more. Before I could pierce my own tongue, I felt a razor sharp fang that was not my own, prick the surface of my tongue resulting in more of my blood spilling into her mouth. Before I could acknowledge Sookie's long-forgotten and dangerously sharp fangs, the bond exploded into life; jolting me from the sheer power of our blood mingling. The sheer ecstasy was almost unbearable breaking free of our kiss; I tipped my head back and roared as my passion exploded from me. I was only just barely aware that Sookie had also climaxed as we held each other closely; she was still trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm and her breathing was heavy.

Bringing her hand up to kiss her palm I noticed a mark that definitely wasn't there before. A strange curiosity compelled me to check my own wrist and surprisingly, I found an identical mark had appeared. I examined Sookie's wrist first while she examined mine, gingerly touching the skin as both of us marveled at how the peculiar, but oddly familiar mark looked burned into our skin and glowed slightly. I'd seen this mark before; this was the mark that Fintan mentioned Niall somehow masked; these were our mating marks.

It wasn't until Sookie shivered, that I realized the water in the bath was stone cold. I stood slowly with her in my arms and exited the bath. Walking us over the shower, I turned on and adjusted the spray of water then put Sookie down in front of me, letting the hot water warm her up as I finished washing her soft skin. Reaching her arms up to encircle my neck, she ran her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp; a sensation that sent a shiver through my entire body. Absorbed in the bliss of her touch, my eyes inescapably closed; the sensations that Sookie elicited in me were mind-blowing; even with as innocent as her current actions were, they awoke things in me that I hadn't felt in over a thousand years... ironically, the only and last time were by her hands too.

I finally opened my eyes when she released my neck and turned around to fully get under the spray of water; but it was the simple action of turning her back to me, that brought to my attention to the faint scars on her back. Stepping slightly rearward so I could examine her back, I saw that amongst the jagged lines that looked like whipping and knifing slicing scars, I made out what looked like a crest. I realized that the fucking monster had 'engraved' his family crest and the word 'Pardloe' in Old Norse runes onto her back. The bastard marked her like she was his fucking property! The 'design' alone, covered most of her back and although the opaque lines could be seen by my vampire eyesight, I hoped that they'd be invisible to the human eye.

I clenched my jaw as the memory of watching some of those scars being inflicted flashed through my mind, making me flinch. The smug look on his face while marking her, was twisted, smiling the entire time as though he was party to an inside joke; almost as if he was hoping that she and I would find each other again and this was his gruesome attempt at rubbing salt into our wounds... _literally. _That fucking fiend was more twisted than anyone I'd met in my thousand years. In my moment of fury, I realized I had let my mental guard down and Sookie turned instantly, her eyes were wide with horror and her face a mask of anguish and shame. SHIT!

When we talked, I told her that I knew about Preston torturing her, but I never told her that I actually watched it happen. Covering her face with her hands, trying not to cry; I crushed her to my chest and held her tightly to me. I felt every negative emotion she was feeling as she tried to hide herself against my chest. Her emotions screamed inside of me. Her sadness, anxiety, fear, and shame felt like they were my own; I want her happy, but right now she felt like she was spiraling down a black-hole. I'll be damned if the torture she endured will ever happen again; I will fucking tear apart _**ANYONE**_ who causes her pain. Still crushing her trembling body to mine, I held her tight and began to lightly lay kisses on her head to let her know that she was loved before I decided to start speaking.

"Min kärlek, don't feel ashamed... don't _**ever**_ feel ashamed. It's over now and you are safe. I vow to you, that I will rip apart with my bare hands, anyone who tries to ever harm you again. I'm sure that each time you take my blood, the scars will lessen and become no more. But I must ask how is it that your injuries were healed so quickly?" I lifted her chin up to look at me, wanting to wish her sorrow away.

"As I grew and no longer required a nursemaid, Niall reassigned Noirin to be one of my ladies maids. Well, the day my maturity completed, Preston entered then spelled my chambers so neither my guards nor ladies maids would hear any of my screams or pleas; what you saw in your mind was the first time and the pain was so severe that I was no longer able to stay awake. When I woke, Noirin was at my bedside, making me drink a potion that she mixed quickly when she found me. After then... he kept returning... so she ensured to keep extra potions with her because I needed them so frequently. Those potions helped heal me as soon they could; I believed that she might have added extra herbs after that first time so that I would heal quicker."

I sent love and reassurance through our fledgling bond and she gifted me with a small smile in return before shivering as she felt the strength of my feelings flow through her. I knew from her eyes that she was also reading the thoughts from my mind which were of the same overtones. I knew she needed to feel how I felt after she had to relive her experience through my mind. Wanting the tension to dissipate and return to a more agreeable atmosphere, I bent my head down to kiss her forehead, continuing lightly down her temple to her ear and the sensitive skin of her neck.

All negative thoughts and feelings dissipated as Sookie's head dipped back and she arched her back in the pleasure of my kisses. I couldn't help but stare at her with beads of water dripping from her body and her hair slicked back, as the memory of seeing her bathing in the lake by my village for the first time flooded back to me. My Susanna... so beautiful, so warm and so very special; no one will take her away from me again. Pulling her closer, my passion reignited as her bountiful chest slid against mine; teasing my oversensitive skin, causing me to growl in frustration. The feel of her soft, warm, and wet skin against my body was a pleasurable torture that was very much welcomed. Even though I came just a while ago, I was barely holding on to my restraint, I wanted to devour her. Thinking of devouring, I needed to see those fangs that she's hiding.

"My love, I do not wish to spoil the moment but may I see those fangs of yours?" She blushed embarrassingly, but obliged; slowly opening her mouth to give me a wide grin that showed me four fangs in place of what humans call 'canine' teeth, which were slowly elongating from her gums. They were narrower than mine but just as sharp, if not more so...they suited her.

"It is the first time it has happened... that I remember anyway. I have seen other Fae bare their teeth, but for other reasons and theirs looked different than mine. I thought they only came out when angered."

"I saw them in the phantasm Fintan showed me, but let's just say that they were down for a whole other reason..." I smiled mischievously at her, but my playfulness turned earnest when Sookie's fingers reached up to my fangs and teasingly caressed them.

She definitely understood my insinuation and I liked the thought of caressing her fangs as we kissed; I liked the realization that she could bite me as effectively as I could her, even more.

"My love, if you don't stop rubbing my fangs like that, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions." I ran my hands up and down the curve of her hips and gave her my best smirk to let her know I was kidding.

The images of what I wanted to do with her were playing in my mind; the fact that Sookie began biting her lip coyly told me that she was seeing all of it.

"I would Eric, you know I would but... but, it is not that I do not want to or trust you but…" she was rambling and nervous.

"Ssh shh, min alskling, I jest with you. I would never force you into giving yourself to me before you are ready or if you chose completely against it. You are mine; you have my love and respect and I'll wait as long as necessary until you're ready." Looking into her eyes, I tried to mentally convey my sincerity as I lightly stroked her cheek, then kissed her tenderly on the tip of her nose.

"I see it Eric, thank you." She gratefully answered my silent plea for her trust.

"We will have plenty of time my love, but for now, we need to get ourselves ready for the whirlwind that we know as Pam." I smiled widely at my reminder that Pam was taking her shopping. May the Gods grant me patience tonight; I'm going to need it.

"Oh yes! Shopping with Pam, I almost forgot. When is she coming?"

"Well, she should be here in around a couple of hours or so. I have to tell you that Pam has a lot of plans for you tonight. To Pam, shopping in the Shreveport metro area is 'inadequate' so you might be excited to know that she planned a trip to New Orleans; to one of her favorite stores I assume. We'll be travelling by helicopter then staying in one of my hotels in the city. Pam also invited Godric and of course as your guard, Alcide, along too."

Turning off the shower, Sookie positively glowed with excitement.

"A city, a hotel, and travelling by helicopter?" Her excitement suddenly turned to puzzlement.

"I have my own helicopter, here on the grounds; do you know what that is?" I smiled at her, trying not to sound patronizing, knowing that she was unacquainted with many aspects and objects of this world.

"Yes, I read an encyclopedia that my grandpa gave me and it described one in there. I shall be eager to see what it feels like to travel in one."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy my flying and no doubt Pam will talk your ear off on the journey".

Wrapping a fluffy towel around us both, I made Sookie giggle at my lightning fast towel wrapping ability. Gently rubbing her dry was enjoyable, but not nearly as enjoyable as when she took my towel from me and began to rub it thoroughly over my body with the same look of adoration I had shown her.

Taking my hand, she led me to the bed, pushing me gently to sit on the edge as she retrieved the comb from her dressing table. Hopping up on the bed, she knelt behind me and started combing my hair tenderly; taking time to tease any knots out even though it would not hurt me to pull at them. This simple act brought back memories from the day we got married; later that day, after bathing together, Sookie sat on her knees behind me and combed my hair as gently as possible with a comb made of deer antler. Even then she took special care in easing out the knots before she re-braided the hair at my temples to keep the hair out of my face. My attention snapped back to the present when I felt the comb stop and the bed behind me shift as she tried to get down. I didn't give her time to move though; using my vampire speed, I pulled her between my legs and happily returned the favor by combing her long hair straight.

When I had finished, she turned her head to reach my lips then kissed them warmly. It had been a long time since I had the desire to kiss anyone; before Pam carried Sookie back into my life, I was barely satisfied with fucking fang-bangers, but now, I'm more satisfied with one kiss from Sookie than I ever was with an orgy of fang-bangers.

The memory of all those fang-bangers made me shudder in disgust, especially when I think of Sookie seeing how I behaved with whores like Yvetta, and countless others just like her. Luckily she seemed too engrossed in her own thoughts to react to my errant thought. I did wonder however, if besides the memory of mine she saw when we were in the car, did she already have to endure the vile imaginings of the sick and lowly patrons of Fangtasia. But then my thoughts returned to last night at the club, as her voice returned to her, she said that the voices were cruel and they didn't like her being with me; what the vermin were thinking is irrelevant, I just hope to the gods that she forgives me for the things that she'll see and hear.

It's been a long time since we were last together, and whatever reason that Fintan thought it best for me to be the first to remember, the point is that I do remember and even though I have no cause to feel guilty, it isn't stopping the feeling from being there. I important thing is that I'd rather stake myself than touch another woman other than my Sookie. Although it had been a thousand years since we'd consummated our marriage and had yet to say the three words that I know we both felt, I was sure that it wouldn't be too long until we did either. Thinking about the first time we made love, made me also think about the child we had instantly created; a child that was ruthlessly destroyed before our eyes.

_How do I tell her this awful fact? _ It'll devastate her.

I knew the time would come soon, but I didn't want Sookie to suffer any more. Until then and afterwards, I made it my mission to lavish her with anything she wants or needs. As much as I hate shopping, I have to admit about being eager to take her to New Orleans and being able to provide for her everything that a husband should and more. I knew it wasn't the 'modern' way, but Sookie wasn't brought up in this modern world of feminism and independence. She was from an ancient time and her actions daily showed it; whether it be from something as small as using a comb instead of a brush because the comb was all she knew, to watching the very much modernized Pam in utter confusion because she doesn't understand half of the things she says because it's 'slang'. A woman as special as she is deserves to be taken care of not only because she is a princess or a demi-god, but because she's just Sookie... My Sookie. I had been forced to miss out on a thousand years of taking care of her and I fully intended to make up for it; actually, now that I think of it, I think the last gifts I gave her consisted of furs and a gold brooch.

Watching on as Sookie looked into the wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear for the night; I marveled at how the leap from virtual strangers to lifetime companions had been seamless. Letting her see into my mind about what was revealed about our relationship helped immensely; but we still have a lot to learn from each other. A lot of time has passed, and in that time she's been beaten down and abused and I have my own guilt that I have to work through about that. Although I just have to look at her and want to make love to her; I'll wait until she decides that she's ready and hopefully show her beforehand, that the things she experienced aren't normal and that sex could actually be an enjoyable experience.

Tonight was going to be another interesting night, notwithstanding Pam's shopping torture; I needed to have a conversation with Godric about sharing Sookie. There was absolutely no way in hell that I could share her; I just hoped that Godric would understand. Also, the mystery surrounding how my mother had known Niall and Fintan was still puzzling me. The way she had worded her conversations with them left me with a lot of questions that obviously she would not be able to answer. That left one possible other person who may have the answers I wanted and if that was the case, Godric had been hiding something from me, something _big_.

* * *

><p><strong>Pam<strong>

Springing out of bed like a jack in the box as soon as my limbs were released from their lifeless state, I happily smiled knowing the sun was finally gone and it was almost time to go shopping. The anticipation of tonight's outing had me all kinds of excited and I was literally buzzing with excitement.

There was so much to do to get organized for our trip to New Orleans and was glad for vampire speed as I emailed my list of instructions for the hotel and their spa and the personal shopper at Saks. While I pulled out my outfit for tonight and stripped off last night's clothes to get ready for my shower, I fired off my first message.

First was to arrange for our private suites to be ready at the hotel Nocturnus and book Sookie into the spa the next day. I doubt she's ever been near anything like it and she deserved a little pampering. Damn, I have to give them a name to make the spa reservation under, which reminds me, where the hell did Sookie get 'Brighthouse' from Brigant? If I remember right, Brighthouse is a damn cable company that was in the area we stayed at when Eric took me to Busch Gardens in Florida. I have an idea... I'll just give her Eric's last name; it sounds better anyway.

* * *

><p>To: General Manager, Broadway, A.<p>

From: Ravenscroft, P.

* * *

><p>Amelia,<p>

Eric and I will be arriving with some guests later this evening, for one night. A list of names and type of rooms required are below. Make sure the helipad is ready for our arrival at 9.30pm.

Eric + 1 human guest, Susanna Northman in the Royal suite - a selection of human refreshments are required.

Myself - Princess suite

Godric - Emperors suite

Alcide Herveaux (Were-guard) - Executive room on the same floor as the Royal suite; must be easily accessible by both Eric and Susanna.

Arrange for the spa to be exclusively reserved for our human guest. She will require the Goddess treatment package for whenever she chooses to come down. Treat her well, she is very precious.

I also require a birthday cake and decorations to be in the Royal suite, use your imagination but make sure it's fit for a princess.

If you are free for dinner tomorrow night, it would be my pleasure to entertain you.

Pam

* * *

><p>I met Amelia Broadway, a particularly gifted witch, on a visit to the Queen a couple of years ago. She was one wild and sexy woman with a penchant for bondage and was enough fun to keep me coming back for more each time I visited New Orleans. After meeting her in one of the city's premier vamp clubs, I experienced her magic first hand when some Fellowship asshole tried to set me on fire. Luckily Amelia saw him coming as we were exiting the club, I however had my back to the attacker while I had my tongue down her throat and didn't get a chance to react before I lost most of my hair. Unfortunately for me, he happened to firebomb me in front of human witnesses and so I couldn't rip his fucking head off. Unfortunately for him, Amelia cursed him with a spell to make all his hair fall out and his clothes to set on fire. It was almost better than killing the fucker and that night I gained a lot of respect for my witchy friend. We have been casual lovers ever since and Eric and I call upon her now and again to work her magic when we need it.<p>

Although she was a privileged rich girl, her father being a wealthy local businessman, Amelia wanted to make her own money rather than living the debutante lifestyle, and it was upon hearing this that I offered her the job of General Manager of our new hotel.

She was the perfect choice. Due to her privileged background and risqué taste in entertainment, she had mixed with VIP's and Vampires alike. The woman spoke her mind and didn't take any shit from anyone, I liked her a lot. I was also pretty sure that Sookie would like Amelia and we could trust her with knowing the truth about Sookie's secret; heaven knows our little fairy princess could use a friend to spend her daylight hours with and she would be a charismatic addition to our little outing tomorrow night too.

My next message was to a rather delicious ebony skinned beauty who was my personal shopper at Saks, one of my favorite stores in the city. Their service was exceptional and they specialized in catering to vampires. The store is open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, had excellent security in their private dressing suites and often a luscious selection of willing donors on the store's staff. I had a weakness for their lingerie department girls, but was sometimes tempted by the women in the cosmetics department. The freebies alone were worth getting make-up smears all over me.

* * *

><p>To: Executive Shopper, Villemont L.<p>

From: Ravenscroft, P.

* * *

><p>Lisette,<p>

I am bringing a VIP human guest to the store tonight and require your best service and discretion.

I am placing my trust in you to make this shopping experience enjoyable for her and you will be well rewarded with what will probably be your largest commission of your career.

She will require refreshments and we will need bottled blood also. I estimate our arrival to be 10.30pm. We will tour the store first before making our selections. You can coordinate with the hotel Nocturnus regarding any further information.

I look forward to seeing you and hope you'll be generous enough to model for us and maybe join me for a drink later?

Pam

* * *

><p>I was already enjoying myself immensely and we hadn't even left yet. God help Sookie and Eric later when I'm in the midst of my shopping frenzy.<p>

In a mere ten minutes, I was ready and in my car on the way to Eric's house; it was now around 8pm and we were scheduled to leave at 8.30pm. Well, it wasn't fixed in stone, but I had planned this like a damn military expedition, there would be no fucking with my schedule tonight. Within minutes I was parked in Eric's garage and making my way to Sookie's room to get her ready.

I hoped Eric had told Sookie of my plans by now and at least got her to pack her overnight bag. Approaching her room, I could hear the unmistakable sound of female giggles and realized that Eric must be in there already. Good, I wanted to ask him about why I had woken up with panties fresh from a wet dream. Not that I dream, but that was the problem, vampires don't dream and yet I rose for the day feeling like I had the orgasm of my life; I knew that it wasn't something I did because I was still dead for the day, so that left only one person with a direct link to my emotions... him. I wanted to smile at the thought that maybe Eric and Sookie had finally cut the sexual tension and fucked already, maybe with Godric too? They certainly looked well on their way last night as the three of them left the bar. But the way Eric's been acting towards Sookie; maker or not, I really can't believe that he'd share her.

Knocking, but not waiting for an answer, I breezed into Sookie's room to find what looked like Eric walking back to the bed with Sookie thrown over his shoulder and both of them laughing their asses off. I know I used to give him shit about going modern-day 'aviking', but I never expected that he actually would! I could smell that they'd been up to something, but wasn't sex... it was something more than that, I smelt blood... both of their blood.

Eric mutually exchanged blood with Sookie! I felt it.

"You started to bond..." It was a whisper but they both heard it. Eric looked earnestly at me, pulling Sookie to his side and wrapping his arm around her protectively.

"Yes, we had the first exchange and very soon we shall be fully bonded and she agreed to be my pledged" was the simple answer he returned.

"Ho-lee fuck! That's fantastic!" I raced over to them both and kneeled at the foot of the bed and looked up at Sookie.

"Congratulations Master and Mistress." I extended my hand to Sookie, reaching for hers and holding it gently before kissing the top of her hand.

"It is a little premature Pam, but we welcome your joy and acceptance." Eric and Sookie were both smiling at me, the look of love and happiness written all over their faces.

Although it was an unusual sentiment for me; I was pleased for them. It had been some time... well ever actually; Eric had never had a long term romantic relationship, other than the ones he shared with Godric and I (and they hardly counted as romantic relationships), but now he looked every inch the man in love. OH! Does that mean I get to plan the pledging ceremony? My brain whirled with possibilities before I focused enough to question how they'd managed to turn flirting into bonding.

"How, may I ask did events turn from the lust fest I witnessed last night, to the love fest that I'm witnessing now?"

"I had a dream. That's all I'm saying for the moment Pam." He looked at me sternly, making it clear that he would not elaborate. "We have much to do, do we not?"

Staring at him in confusion, I wondered what he meant by saying he had a dream. Vampires didn't dream. We would definitely be talking later, I wouldn't be fobbed off quite so easily, but he was right we needed to get going.

"You bet your ass we do! Where's Sookie's bag?" They both just frowned in confusion at me, a clear indication that they had been too 'busy' to pack a bag for her.

Springing into action, I resumed my role as events coordinator and started pulling out a few items for Sookie to take with her.

"Come on you two, time's a wastin'!"

After a couple of minutes, I sensed Godric approach and knock gently before entering. He smiled warmly at the three of us before doing a double take at Sookie and Eric. I observed the emotions playing across his face and glanced over to Eric to see how he was reading his master's emotions.

Feeling their need to talk privately, I pulled Sookie into the bathroom to gather her toiletries. I could still hear them talking but it was too low for Sookie to hear.

"Eric...your rose early today?" The concern in Godric's voice was evident and I couldn't help wondering what happened.

"Yes Master, it was an interesting experience." These two were always of so few words, it made eavesdropping extremely frustrating. The looks they shared definitely had me suspicious and their lack of explanations were infuriating.

Waiting for him to elaborate wasn't going to work, we'd already sorted Sookie's bathroom items and after looking at the time, I thought it best to get her dressed and then get her some food to eat on the way over. Since both Eric and Sookie were only wearing towels, I shooed Eric out of the room so if the 'boys' wanted to talk, they could and I'd finally be able to get Sookie ready.

Somewhat reluctantly Eric peeled himself from Sookie's side, he gave her an uncharacteristically (for him) tender kiss before finally leaving the room with Godric beside him. I hoped that whatever was going on with those two, it wouldn't ruin our plans. I know that I'll find out later, but until then, I'll be damned if I let it interfere with what I had organized for Sookie.

Sookie was just as bad, watching as he left the room like they were going to be separated for days not minutes. I had no idea what those two had been up to earlier but it must have been something momentous. The shift in their relationship from shy, adoring flirting on Sookie's part and perpetually bouncing between emotional and horny for her on Eric's part; to a sappy old married couple was confusing as hell. I really hated being left out of the loop and as my new BFF, Sookie was going to spill.

"Come on Sookie, he'll be back soon and you can go back to drooling all over each other. You need to get ready!"

"Sorry Pam, I am a little..." There was that look again, glazed and grinning like an idiot who'd had part of her brain removed.

"Distracted?" Shaking my head, I took her by the shoulders and lead her to the wardrobe, hoping to get this show on the road.

"It's a good thing we're going shopping, there's hardly anything in here for you to wear here…" I picked up what had been carelessly thrown on the floor and then rifled through the rack of clothes that I'd hastily gathered together for her. I supposed it wouldn't matter seeing as in a couple of hours she'd be stripping everything off anyway.

I selected a pair of skinny dark jeans identical to what she wore last night; they really did look great on her hips and I knew that Eric appreciated seeing her curves. Teaming it with a black silk camisole, I whipped Sookie's towel off and stared appreciatively at her naked form.

"Pam…" Sookie admonished me for staring. There was nothing sexual about it, for a change, she had a great figure.

"Sorry, just getting an idea of what we have to work with later. Put these on…oh, hang on…underwear, where are your undies?" Sookie frowned like I'd spoken a foreign language.

"I do not understand what you mean? What is underwear? I am unaware of what that is."

Oh, these two were perfect for each other, Eric usually went commando, but I knew that he appreciated nice wrapping on his females. Lingerie shopping had just been added to my list.

"No wonder Eric has a hard-on for you all the time… well, lingerie, another name for underwear, goes under your clothes, and seeing as you've never worn any before then you'll just have to go without for now and we'll get you some when we shop. Eric loves lingerie shopping."

Sookie blushed her adorable rosy cheeks and bit her lip coyly.

"He does? I mean…do you think he would like me to wear it?"

They might have been up to all sorts before I came into the room, but Sookie's innocent ways were still there. She had so much to learn _and I had so much to teach_. I wondered whether she'd be open to a sisterly chat about her relationship with Eric because he sure wouldn't be gossiping. I think I would have to wait for my little Sookie to fill me in on a few details though, the chances of Eric leaving her alone for more than two seconds was doubtful.

"Absolutely honey. Although Eric just _loves_ the naked female form, yours especially; but as a man, he appreciates a sliver of silk and lace. He'll most likely want to pick some out himself. He has very good taste." I winked at her saucily and she blushed even deeper.

Deciding against packing clothes since we'd be buying her a whole wardrobe, I'd whipped the jeans and camisole on Sookie while we were talking and admired the glimpse of cleavage from Sookie's bra-free breasts. Maybe I should give her my butter soft black leather jacket to complement the look later; Eric would appreciate the silk and leather combo. The only things missing were shoes and jewelry.

Damn! She had no heels. Now that was a travesty that definitely needed to be remedied tonight and Sookie would learn first-hand the extent of my shoe fetish. Although they clash, I guess that the little ballet flats she just took out of her bag would have to do.

"Too bad you don't have them in black."

I made the comment as a joke, but was really thinking about all the shoe shopping we're going to do tonight when I realized the weird look Sookie had on her face. She was looking down at her white little flats with a frown on her face and both eyebrows furrowed; looking up at me one more time, she closed her eyes and inch-by-inch the little white shoes turned the exact color of her top. My mouth dropped open as my mind started running through all the potential, that little trick could have... hold up... last night, she _did_ say that matured fae 'conjured things' right?

"Pam? Um...Pam?" My mental gears were working overtime for a few moments before I realized she was calling my name. "Hum? Did you say something"

"Yes, I was wondering if this is what you meant about having my shoes in black?" Poor little Sookie, she seemed so self-conscious.

"Oh My GOD! They look perfect!" I quickly replied to ease her nervous fidgeting.

"Good. It is the first time I have done anything like that. I was hoping it was right."

It was her first time? Well maybe we need to work with that. My excuse to Eric could always be that she didn't know any different. Sookie said that when fae find something they like, they just conjure them; imagine all the savings to his credit card... PERFECT! I wonder if he'd ever buy it. Shit, time to change the subject or my mind will be 'conjure' shopping all night long. So what's next? Oh, jewelry... that's right.

"Hmm, you need jewelry… didn't you bring some with you?" I remembered something that looked like a jewelry box in that amazing bag of hers.

"Yes, it is on the dresser."

Sookie walked over to her dresser where a beautiful box sat; it looked really old and was made with wood and what appeared to be aged brass, embellished with intricate engravings and designs all over it. She lightly trailed the complicated designs on the box thoughtfully with her finger, before gently navigating the gear-looking lock on the top which unbolted immediately with her actions; I couldn't help but linger behind her, watching her every move. The box and its contents were obviously precious to her.

"This box and some of the pieces inside, are all I have left of my family from the human realm... a lot of the pieces belonged to my grandmother. The majority of the pieces have remained hidden within of the box; somehow, one of the pieces inside disallows anyone but me to touch the box or its contents providing that it remains inside. Much to the discontent of my great-grandfather and all of the poor souls that he attempted to delegate the task of trying to removing the item and certain jewelry pieces afterward."

Hum... well that's one hell of a mystery. Finally opening the lid of the box, she revealed an inside of deep blue velvet lining that held some of the most unusual and beautiful jewelry that I had ever seen. Nothing like the flamboyant pieces that dominated my jewelry box; these were, well, the only way to describe them would be... timeless, ancient, and somewhat expected for a princess of the fae.

There were delicate gold, diamond, and pearl pieces, and an amber pendant that looked maybe even older than Godric, types of stones that I didn't recognize, and a few amazingly beautiful circlets which I just knew had to be her fairy princess crowns. The box must have been similar to the magical bottomless bag because some of the things she dug out of it were bigger than the box's actual size and after pulling everything out and laying them on the dresser for me to see, I knew that there definitely was no way in hell it all would've fit in there without the box having been enchanted. Caught up in the spectacle of the magical box and some of the jewelry pieces, I almost missed the last item that gingerly was removed from the box; it was an arm cuff with rubies encrusted in gold, the piece looked absolutely ancient, but still no less stunning.

I stared at the cuff for a moment before I was caught by a strange scent. It wasn't coming from Sookie, although she was delectable. Because of the metals used to make jewelry, any scents from the wearer tends to quickly dissipate, never leaving a lasting scent; but that cuff was the only thing new in the room from the last minute or so. Moving vampire quick to snatch the cuff, I wanted to inhale the scent that caught my attention so wholly. My attention was so engrossed that when Sookie yelled a warning after seeing me move, I refused to pay attention; telling myself that it's only a piece of gold, what harm could it do. But the second my hand landed on it, my skin burned like I'd touched pure silver, making me snarl and hiss viciously.

"Shit! What the fuck is that thing made of?" The wound burned hotter than a piece of normal modern-day silver and thankfully was already healing, but I had never been burned by a piece of gold before and the piece was definitely pure gold, I could smell it. There were no additional metals that I could smell mixed in the cuff.

Sookie looked stunned at my actions and quickly picked up the cuff, never worried that it would have the same reaction to her. Watching my actions carefully, she placed the cuff on her arm, trying to show me that it was harmless; but as soon as the warmth of her skin seemed to come into contact with the metal, instead of burning her, the gold took on a glow and rubies suddenly shimmered and the stones turned the color of freshly spilled blood.

Blood… That was the strange scent! But it didn't make any sense because the scent smelled almost like Eric's blood. It was the damn cuff that was carrying the scent, and the longer I inhaled, the more I realized that there was actually a combination of scents; a mix of oddly Eric, human male hormones, and something as scrumptiously sweet as Sookie but definitely different... male... male pheromones. What the fuck? How in the hell is that thing holding a scent? What the hell was that thing?

I'd been frozen in place, still taking in the mouth-watering aroma as I mentally tried to fit together pieces of the puzzle, but then something seemed to snap and I didn't realize that I was suddenly reaching for the cuff again until it was too late. My eyes dilated and fangs snapped down, and I faintly heard the sound of Sookie's back thump hard against the wall where I had caged her in to.

My mind felt fuzzy. I barely knew what I was doing, but couldn't seem to stop myself. The only thing my brain seemed to register was **food**! I stared between Sookie and the cuff and licked my lips; the scent was amazing. I just had to have the source and the smell was coming from her, so that meant that I was having blond for breakfast. But as I moved again to get my food, my arms were gripped by what looked like a glowing eyed Sookie; her tightening grip sent what felt like fire burning through my veins and as soon as I smelled my burning skin, I jumped back defensively, ready for my next attack. I wanted my fucking food!

It seems that I wasn't marked for luck tonight, because just as I was preparing to attack again, Eric burst through the door, obviously from having felt my blood-lust and pain; I knew that my wonderful maker would help me finish hunting my fucking stubborn meal! Shocked, Eric stood at the doorway, with his eyes wide and mouth open, absorbing the scene around him.

I was about to tell him to shut his trap and catch my food before she got away, but thought better of it; as a female, he'd want her and there's no way in hell he's getting my breakfast, so I just made the decision and lunged.

My attacking lunge was going to be beautiful! I'd land so close to her throat that I could taste the blood already and was licking my fangs in anticipation; but before I was even half of the way to her, my breakfast decided to change the game. Instead of burning me again, like I expected, I was flung to the ceiling where I was slammed hard on my back, and held there.

Apparently Eric had no idea about what he was about to walked into; but for once, his face gave way to what he was feeling... horrified. His face had a look of sheer horror on it as he looked on between the two of us; first me, still stuck to the ceiling, pissed off, hungry, and growling, then to Sookie, who was still caged in, against the wall I cornered her into, but had her glowing palms held up towards me, as her bright glowing neon-blue eyes followed my every movement on the ceiling, and as I'd growl, she'd lift up her lips and expose her fangs.

Wait... When the hell did she get fangs? And when the hell did her eyes start to glow that weird color?

With Eric now in the room, Sookie was able to completely regain her senses before I did, and a look of horror almost matching Eric's crossed her face.

"Pam! I'm so sorry…are you hurt?"

The feel of Sookie's remorse and worry broke through whatever haze I was in. Giving me time to realize what I had done, exactly what I was planning to do with her. OH GOD! I felt sick. I can't believe I treated my new little sister that way. I was disgusted! But before I could answer her sorrowful question from my current place on the ceiling, I fell back down to the ground hard.

With the crisis now diverted, Eric moved at vampire speed the rest of the way to Sookie, checking her thoroughly for any injuries before squeezing her in a relieved hug. Luckily, I'd returned back to normal and was about to quickly warn Eric about the cuff when I saw that he was already touching it. The same damn cuff that had scorched me; and nothing happened to him! NOTHING! The metal looked cold to the touch again and the rubies, looked like any other shimmering stones. I know I wasn't seeing things!

Before I could ask what was going on, Eric found his voice. "Where did you get this?" He asked Sookie gently.

"I do not know. I have had it for a very long time but oddly it was the one thing that I was forbidden to wear, although I never could understand why. As I warned Pam, as long as it remained in the box, no one other than me was able to touch the box. Niall was constantly trying to remove it; at first it was himself, but when he realized that it was impossible, he delegated the task to a few of my guards and then my ladies maids. However, it did not seem to matter whom he chose to try to pass the task to, the unknown magic in the cuff never accepted any of them. He wanted it removed desperately, but for some reason but the cuff refused to be touched by anyone other than me. So when I was told to pack, I refused to leave it or the box there and made sure that I put it in my bag that I brought from home... I mean from Faery." Sookie's home comment made her look both guilty and puzzled.

Tenderly rubbing his fingers over the gold, Eric quietly responded, "It won't allow anyone but our touch, because we made them that way. Only we can touch the cuffs. This cuff... is your wedding cuff. Our wedding cuffs were made to be identical to show our unity and that we were equal; our marriage was a love match, not an arranged or a political one, but one of pure love and one that my parents would have fully endorsed because of our feelings. Unfortunately, they never got the chance to meet you because of Niall. We chose to add a bit of ourselves in our bridal cuffs, and is why yours is made from my blood, and my cuff was made from yours; to symbolize that we are with the other always. But, Niall's spell... I didn't know... Because of Niall, I didn't know what it was or where I had gotten it, so over the years, I had to melt down the gold. I never could understand why jeweler's would refuse to work on the gold or say that it was cursed, or say that they'd get injured every time they even tried to touch it. Although, I must admit that it was humorous watching them try to move it without touching it. I ended up having to melt down the gold myself when times were hard for money; it seems that when the gold and rubies were separated, the magic in the gold was lost. Something deep inside of me refused to part with of all of it, but I ended up making it into a ring with one of the rubies and some of the gold that was leftover; hiding the remaining of the rubies where only I could access them."

He showed her the heavy ring that he wore on his hand. I knew the gold was ancient and the ruby was something left over from his human life but that's all he'd say; when I'd ask for jewelry or money from it, he'd always get angry and then refuse to let me melt it down or even touch it, going as far as making a maker's command that I was never to touch or melt it. He refused to take the damn thing off of his finger and in the rare cases that he would take the damn thing off, it was _**ALWAYS**_ because he was 'worried' he'd lose it during 'skirmishes'. Hell, now that I think of it, the furthest away he's gotten from that thing was when it was in his pocket.

Hold up... a marriage cuff? What the hell is Eric talking about; their 'wedding cuff'? This night was getting stranger and stranger by the minute and I'm starting to worry that we'll never make it out the house at this rate. Either way, I really need to get Sookie alone so I could apologize to her.

Sookie was staring into Eric's eyes now, it looked like he was showing or telling her something and having her listen to his thoughts. He then took off the ring from his hand, then placed it on his palm and offered it to Sookie.

As if it was the most natural action in the world, Sookie took it and clasped her tiny fingers around it. A blinding light pierced the gaps between her fingers and I could smell the wonderful aroma of sweet blood again, but this time it smelled like Sookie's. Uncurling her fingers from around it, she revealed a shining gold ring, bright, and new looking with the same shimmering ruby I saw from hers a bit before. The damn thing looked as new as the day he made it. Holding her hand out for Eric's, she slid it on the finger that he held higher for her to place it on; his damn wedding ring finger of his left hand, making the thing almost look like a wedding band with the exception of the stone. Hell, nowadays, it really doesn't matter what the ring looks like as long as it's on _that_ finger.

What the fuck! Did these two run off to Vermont and elope while I was dead for the day? Nah... The sun was still up.

"Would somebody please tell me what the _fuck_ is going on?"

Now noticing that Godric had followed Eric to find out what was happening; I looked between the two males as they were now just staring at each other. They seemed to be having some sort of secret conversation at the moment; this was royally starting to piss me off because I could tell that Godric knew more than I did. A part of me hoped to hear Godric command Eric to explain, but I was surprised when he walked to Sookie and bowed, before taking her hand to kiss.

He looked both in awe and nervous...what the hell? What could he possibly be nervous of?

"Ahem! Would anyone care to enlighten me? We don't all telepathic powers or whatever the hell you guys seemed to be doing."

Turning back to face me, now hand-in-hand, Sookie gave Eric a nod I guess to motion him to speak for them both.

"I fear that this is too long a story for now, if we are to get to New Orleans on time but... as the humans say, to cut a long story short, I'll give you the 'cliff-notes' version... we're married."

"Married? How? When? But you...?" Talk about a whirlwind romance, how had they managed that? They _just_ met! I was only thinking sarcastically about them eloping! Sighing, Eric knew that he had to give me more than that if I was going to let this go, at least for now.

"It turns out that I didn't just meet Sookie as we initially thought. I'd first met her when I was human. After a long while of meeting in secret, we married. Niall found out about her sneaking away from Faery, followed her and found out what we'd done. He intensely disagreed with the marriage and we were separated, our memories of each other were removed... masked, or whatever the hell they call it, and the rest is history, literally." He glanced to Godric at this, making me think that he must have been turned not long after.

I can honestly say that there have only been a handful of times that I'd been rendered speechless and this was definitely one that took the cake. For a brief moment, I wondered whether I was being teased but the looks on all three of their faces told me otherwise. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Like our maker/child bond, the bond that Sookie and I share is a permanent and magical one; the cuffs each contained the other's blood and were enchanted when she made mine and she helped me make her's, hence why you couldn't touch it. Although we were separated and spelled to forget, our bond never faded... it explains our attraction to each other from the very first moment."

It sounded like some weird, tragic love story from one of my romance novels. Something shifted in me and I struggled to contain it. I was confused at the sensation and fought to find words for it. Eric beat me to it.

"I believe the emotion you are feeling is happiness. Are you are happy for us Pam?"

I just nodded my head and could feel the start of tears, but blinked them away. For the first time in my life, a genuine love story had broken through my steely countenance. Damn them! I had long ago accepted the fact that Cupids arrow would miss me by a mile, I had never been a romanticist but now knowing that he'd got a good shot at someone close to me, I was...well, I was happy.

"I do believe that this is the first time I have seen Pam speechless and emotional. I wish I had my camera!" Godric broke the tension and making me roll my eyes at him, the emotions of the moment passing swiftly away.

If he hadn't been twice Eric's age and my 'grand-sire' I would have punched him hard in the face. But I just gave him a deadly glare and pulled myself together.

"I admit, it's... er touching, but the only time I have ever been emotional is when dear Gianni Versace was killed. I went to rest in my safety-pin dress, for weeks afterward... I looked better in that dress dead, than Liz Hurley did alive, even with her foppish arm candy."

Eric took both my hands and tenderly laid a kiss on my forehead before leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I never doubted that there was tenderness in you my child... and you should never doubt that. My love for you is just as great as it ever was." I had to squeeze my eyes shut to stop more traitorous tears as Eric's gentle rumble of a laugh showed his amusement at my deeply buried emotions.

Taking a deep breath that I didn't need, I watched as Eric and Sookie decided that the cuff should be returned to the jewelry box for safe keeping and so that no one would be injured by accidentally touching it. Although the reminder of how my hand felt when I touched it was a huge motivator not to mess with that thing, I couldn't forget what drew my attention to it in the first place.

"Eric, I fully agree with you two about putting that thing back in the box, but what started everything in the first place was the scent. Can't you smell that?"

Opening his mouth to answer, he was cut short by Godric standing at the door with a smile that I noticed didn't reach his eyes; clapping his hands together as if trying to get our attention.

"_Now_, if everyone is quite finished, I believe that sweet Pamela has a schedule that she would like to keep. My child, why don't you help your angel find something to eat while I retrieve the bags. If we want to progress with our planned evening, we must _fly."_

Curious about Godric's sudden eagerness to leave, I looked over and saw that Eric seemed just as curious as I was. Trying to shoo everyone out the door, I almost laughed as I watched Sookie take an amber necklace from the jewelry box and hurriedly put it around her neck, then stuff her few things in her magical bag before comically try to push Eric out the bedroom door. I was thankful because I knew that it'd be a few minutes before I could regain my composure enough to speak after all that repressed emotion had been released. I fully intend on making up for my uncharacteristic display by boring the pants off of Eric with shopping talk and winding Godric up as pay-back for teasing me while I enthrall Sookie with details of all the fun awaiting her in New Orleans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please <em>let us know your views on this chapter, it makes our day! Thanks M & B**


	11. Chapter 11

**Goddesses and Monsters**

**Chapter 11 **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Many thanks to all who have reviewed and/or alerted. I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out; I'll spare you the excuses...there are too many!**

**Excuses aside, I've fully adopted 2 other stories that started out as collabs, my co-author 'erics-greatest-love' can't continue. Please don't fret, it won't affect this story. So, it is with no amount of shame that I'm plugging 'Fatal Attraction' and 'The Mermaid's Kiss'. **

**Another big shout out to Bruja6110 for her continued input and fabulous editing. This chapter is shorter than the last and lighter in mood. To reward your patience, Ch12 will be very close behind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eric <strong>

Rapidly extracting ourselves from Sookie's room to give Pam time to collect herself from her emotional outburst, Sookie and I moved swiftly down the elevator to the garage floor.

Not one to usually allow my child order me around, I reluctantly conceded and let her take the lead for the evening, out of pure indulgence of her excitement. Sharing a bond with Pam made it extremely hard not to share in her elation. Of course it wasn't only our bond making me want to share this experience, but the fact that I could also sense the sisterly relationship between my progeny and Sookie growing. If someone would've asked me a week ago if my child needed a bond with a female that wasn't sexual, I probably would have laughed in their face, but now... now I could feel how important it was for both of them to have the other female's presence in their lives.

For Sookie, I believe the only female influence she had in her life was from either her nanny or ladies-in-waiting, so until now, she had a definite lack of close feminine influence or relationships and in Pam's case, unknown to myself, there was a deeply hidden desire to nurture. There's no way I'd voice my suspicions out loud, but after the circumstances surrounding Pam's human family and the loss of her younger sibling, I could somewhat understand the need to care for and instruct Sookie as she was now doing.

I held tight to Sookie's hand from the moment we left her room, barely able to take my eyes off of the beauty at my side. Her eyes sparkled with barely restrained excitement and her lips were upturned with amusement of Pam's enthusiasm and zeal; a quick glance at Godric showed that he too was amused, but I still felt an underlying anxiousness from him. Pushing aside my concerns about my maker's confusing emotions, I decided to make the most of this opportunity to lavish and spoil my wife with immense amounts of new possessions.

_My wife_... It was odd to think that a few nights ago I was thought of as one of the most eligible vampire bachelors in the North Americas and Europe; sought after by both males and females alike from all over the world. But now I am a married man; very happily married at that. Married in both ancient human and fae traditions and had been unknowingly for my whole vampire existence. I knew that I had to get over my guilt about my actions for all of these years; somehow, Susanna didn't blame me for my behavior because of Niall's spell, but that didn't mean that it was going to be as easy to forgive myself. It had been over a thousand years since we were married and back then, there weren't such things as marriage records, but that didn't mean that it didn't happen.

SHIT! Records... Sookie was living in this realm now, so she needed all the records and official documents that went along with being a legal citizen. I'll need to have my day-man acquire all the documentation from the person who used to make my aliases before the Revelation. I also wanted Sookie to have my last name and to be seen legally as my wife. For that to happen, I'd need to have a forged marriage certificate dated before the great revelation since marriage to a vampire currently isn't legal in Louisiana, but a marriage prior to the Revelation is thankfully, still recognized. Besides, for Sookie to be on my accounts and credit cards and recognized jointly for my businesses and assets, I needed to get her documented.

I'd already begun taking steps to make her officially mine in the vampire world by bonding to her and will move quickly forward with pledging ceremony. Now that I think about it, we might have a issue with an 'Official' pledging because of the scenting of Sookie's spilled blood might be huge problem. For the younger vampires in my retinue, the sweet smell of Sookie's blood would be seen as a special diet I put her on, to satisfy my 'sweet-tooth'; but the elder vampires would be able to scent the difference from the first drop. Then there'd be no stopping the vultures from attacking if word got out that there was a faery-hybrid residing in Shreveport. I wonder if Sookie knows how to mask the scent of her blood; if not then we could always do a simple pledging so none of her blood is spilled. It doesn't matter how the pledging happens as long as it does and she's safe... that's all that really matters to me.

Technically, I should have officially informed the Queen about Sookie's telepathy as soon as learned about it, but I couldn't. If I had, then she'd want MY Sookie for her own and I'll be damned if I let that happen.

In the few minutes it took to journey from Sookie's room to the garage, my mind raced to find ways to keep Sookie safe and out of danger. As we walked down the stone pathway that led across the grounds towards the helipad, Sookie squeezed my hand and looked at me questioningly.

"What has you looking so worried my Viking?"

Reaching up, she smoothed the lines of worry between my brows softly. Thankfully, she wasn't currently listening to my thoughts and worries; I didn't want to give her any reasons to worry about the times ahead. Sookie deserved some peace and contentment after the life she had with Niall; no matter what, I was sure that at some point in the future, fate would throw us into deep water without a paddle.

"It's nothing my love. I'm just hoping that Pam doesn't out the store again; her closets are already overflowing with clothes that she hasn't even worn yet." Because my comment actually had some truth, I hoped that she wouldn't be able to detect my small lie of omission that was mixed in.

Sookie chuckled at my reply and then looked at me thoughtfully as she licked her lips lustfully.

"What are you thinking about min fru?"

"Your lips kissing mine." I shook my head at her mischievousness and made a mental note to purchase some lacy things while we're out for her to model for me when we got home.

This woman could instantly send shivers of lust through me like I'd never experienced before. Her sheer sensuality coupled with the mischievous smirk on her pouty pink lips caused a growl to erupt from deep in my chest. Apparently, my growls turned her on, because feeling the rush of her arousal combined with her scent, hit me like a punch in the gut. Holding her tighter to me, I kissed her passionately, growling and nipping at her lips possessively. Our kiss turned out to be short lived, because 'Sergeant Pam' was back on her 'schedule' warpath.

"Oh for fuck's sake you two, can't you keep your hands off each other long enough to get from one place to another? You're worse than a couple of horny human teenagers!" Standing with her hands on her hips; Pam had her eyebrow raised in a manner that Godric says that she took from me.

Trying to ignore the urges to both laugh and growl at her; I settled with a hiss in her direction for the interruption, and carried on with my possession of Sookie's lips. Obviously more in control, Sookie chose that moment to pull away from our kiss, holding my face tenderly in her hands as she unknowingly communicated telepathically to me.

_Ummm... Later my Viking…_

My eyes went wide and my eyebrows raised in shock as I silently questioned her to see if it were a fluke.

_Sookie... Can you hear me?_

Looking as astounded at the current event as me, I was even more surprised to realize that it wasn't a fluke when I heard her sweet voice answering the question in my mind.

_Eric... How are we doing this? How is this possible?_

_I don't know. I've never experienced anything like this before. Although we shared blood, I've never heard any tales of vampires or their humans sharing traits before; but you aren't exactly human... this development is brand new to me._

_I have always been telepathic, so hearing others is something I have gotten used to, but I surely was not expecting for you to be able to hear me... But I believe I like it._

_As do I my sweet Sookie... As do I. Of course, this also could become quite handy indeed if we might need to communicate privately or in case of emergencies._

_Somehow I sense this could be handy in many different ways..._

Pam let out an exasperated sigh, as she watched Sookie and I silently stare at one another before finally growling, demonstrating her failing patience with us.

"Come on, let's take a shortcut..."

Swooping Sookie up in my arms, I mentally showed her what I intended to do so I didn't scare her. She widely grinned and nodded with excitement; my little Valkyrie... always keen to try new things. Shooting up quickly in the air; I called down to taunt Pam as I headed in the direction of the helipad.

"Race you there Pam!"

Staring after me incredulously; she sped off in the direction I was headed. There was no way she'd beat me, but it was still fun to provoking her; the only one with a chance at beating me was Godric and he took that moment to tease us.

"I thought I was meant to be the adolescent?"

Godric called out jokingly. The bond between us was wide open, allowing me to feel that he was less anxious and his jovial personality had momentarily returned.

Sookie and I both laughed, knowing how incomprehensible it was that Godric, all two thousand years of him, could be thought of by anyone, as adolescent.

Landing with a victorious grin, I settled us down by the helicopter and waited the few seconds for Pam to arrive. Shooting me a sarcastic look, she rolled her eyes before stifling a devilish grin and opening the cabin door to climb in. Godric arrived in a blur a few seconds later; obviously in no hurry and was still smiling, simply enjoying Pam and my normal show of competition.

Dependable as always, Alcide was already leaning against the helicopter waiting on us, greeting us as we arrived before doing his 'walk-around' and conducting the rest of the pre-flight checks. But when he thought I wasn't paying attention, he kept glancing at Sookie and giving her a small smiles; it was a good thing for him that I still viewed him as the child that I first met him as and that the feelings coming from Sookie regarding his actions were purely brotherly; because I really would've hated to make a wolf-skin rug out of him.

Since I was piloting this evening, I decided on using Alcide's experience as a skilled co-pilot to fly with us tonight so he and I could talk and Godric could sit with the ladies. Thinking about Godric, I felt a bit of concern about the talk we needed to have about my reluctance to share Sookie with him; although I knew that he'd understand after hearing the discussion earlier; his odd emotions from the last couple of days have really put me on edge

Taking Sookie's hand and escorting up the steps, I settled her into one of the plush seats; making sure that she was safely seat-belted in before I showed her where the small refreshment bar was and how to put on and operate the small bluetooth-like headset that would allow her to converse with us over the noise in the cabin. Although the vampires on board didn't actually need them, Sookie and Alcide did in order to hear and communicate so we all put them on for their benefit.

After ensuring that Sookie was settled and giving her a gentle kiss, I reluctantly removed myself from her side and retreated to the pilot's seat. Alcide gave me a muttered greeting as he went through the preliminary standard engine checks for take-off. Apart from the normal takeoff preparations, there were very few words spoken between us; not due to any animosities, far from it in fact, after watching him grow from a tea-cup were, he and I were actually very friendly and seemed to operate on an unspoken wavelength; he was actually the only were that I'd allowed into my confidence and his loyalty was unsurpassed and very much appreciated. After so many years, we both trusted and respected each other; making a friendship that was not usually found between our kinds.

Lifting smoothly into the air, I watched my home grow smaller as we got higher. I could hear Sookie's excited chatter both in my mind and my ears; a stupid grin must have crossed on my face as her excited thoughts projected in my mind went on in different languages about the view, the feeling of speed, and how much she wished that I was in the cabin beside her so we could enjoy it together.

Snickering, Alcide choked out the speed and direction before glancing at me briefly and stated the obvious.

"You seem happy… it's Susanna, isn't it?"

Turning to look at him as he busied himself with the navigation chart; I sensed his curiosity and apprehension, most likely expecting me to shrug it off. Deciding to take this opportunity with him to discuss Sookie's importance to me, I decided that the blunt truth about she and I would be best. That way, after knowing the whole situation, he could fully understand how important she was and the surrounding dangers.

"Yes. Susanna is…very special. More than you'd possibly understand."

Leveling my gaze on his, I wanted him to understand without having to lay my feelings out in the open. Even as a human, it wasn't in my nature to share my emotions with others; the only people I could say that I'd been fully able to express myself with were my mother, siblings, and Sookie... And for some reason, when I was with Sookie, sharing them became easy; but not with anyone else and definitely not after my turning. My emotions were always tightly bottled up and even though my maker and child could feel them, they knew that I'd never discuss them... not even with Pam, who was not only my child but is in 'human-terms', my best friend. Hell, before Sookie came back into my life, the only emotions I even registered were disdain, anger, and lust.

Returning my gaze with a challenging smirk, he snorted out a growling, "Try me."

Taking a moment to collect my thoughts, I started from the easiest point... the beginning. I moved on about how she became to be in my care as a telepathic, Goddess-faerie hybrid princess, whose life had been one of torture, suffering, deceit, and despair. Continuing about Compton's attack, to which he growled in contempt. Having met good ole' Billy boy a few times, he disliked Compton as much as I did; for reasons I didn't know, but was pleased by the mutual loathing of him.

Alcide listened, growing more agitated then stunned as the tale unfolded. Even being shocked silent at the revelation that my part-faerie goddess and I married when I was human over a millennia ago; forced apart and faerie spelled to forget each other and our times together, only to be reunited again through the very same threat that forced us apart to begin with. I spoke of our fae bonding and mating marks, my intention to bond and officially pledge to her in the vampire world, but that Sookie's ancestry and powers must be kept secret for as long as possible.

Knowing the myths surrounding the fae and gods, the mention of her powers seemed to spark his interest.

"Eric, since I'm her guard, I need to know these kinda things so I can keep her safe. What kind of powers are we talking about besides the telepathy?"

Understanding that knowledge is power and that he was right about needing to know these things in order to guard her properly, I mentally selected what should or shouldn't be told. Although Sookie was ultimately more powerful than all of us together, I still preferred him guarding her and the more he knew about her abilities, the better.

"She is very strong but not indestructible and also possesses the fae-light which is capable of disabling, if not killing when strong enough." Alcide's mouth was now hanging open in shock.

"But, but she's so small... so fragile..."

I couldn't help but laugh at his opinion of her. Yes, my wife was small and fragile _looking_, but she was very far from being weak and delicate. If she weren't in a sense playing magical 'catch-up', I was pretty sure that she could have killed us all in the blink of an eye should she choose to.

"She appears that way, but believe me, she shouldn't be underestimated. I want her protected, but don't be fooled, she is also a fierce protector and predator; I know and experienced this firsthand."

Giving him a look that was full of pride for my tiny wife relayed all he needed to know about how truly magnificent my Sookie was. Finally nodding his understanding, I continued.

"It appears that since her powers were returned, they are quickly maturing and multiplying; tonight we discovered a new power…telekinesis. She had Pam pinned to the ceiling earlier and if it weren't for the seriousness of the event, I almost wish I had a camera nearby to take a picture of the look on Pam's face when she realized she was stuck up there."

Laughing hard, hearing the Pam's huff of annoyance, made us only laugh harder. With our laughter finally dying down, I decided to express how important guarding Sookie would be.

"Alcide... I don't think I need to put into words how much Sookie's safety and protection are paramount to me?"

Keeping my gaze ahead on the night sky; my mind refilled of thoughts of the dangers that could appear in our future… Sophie Anne, rival monarchs, the Fellowship, fairies… the list went on and on. Luckily one of us still had his mind on the conversation and there was no hesitation in his answer.

"I will happily guard her with my life Eric."

Turning to him, we clasped our arms together in agreement; a mutual sign of respect and understanding and to me the knowledge that Sookie would be in the best hands in New Orleans and back home at all times.

Resuming our cockpit activities in a comfortable silence, it wasn't long before we were quickly approaching the outskirts of New Orleans. Having stopped listening to Pam's final-death inducing ramblings about all things fashion, I was finally able to focus in on the bond I shared with Sookie. Her genuinely happy emotions were a joy to share, I'd never felt anything like it before; I almost wanted to pinch myself to make sure she was real.

Briefly glancing back into the cabin, I saw Pam holding Sookie's hand, watching as Sookie looked around, amazed at the scenery, and asked what various things were. Smiling to myself at their mutual enjoyment, I was relieved that they'd overcome the unfortunate incident in Sookie's room earlier.

As the hotel helipad came into view, I smoothly maneuvered the helicopter, landing us gently on the pad before cutting the engine and powering off the controls ready to disembark. Before anyone could move, I leapt from the cockpit and quickly opened the cabin door, unbuckling Sookie from her seat and sweeping her down the steps. Her feet hadn't even touched the asphalt before she tenderly kissed me on the cheek, threading her fingers through mine and holding my hand like she didn't want to let go.

"That experience was fantastic Eric! Looking down on the earth from up in the air like that was amazing! Everything looked so small! I must admit though, I enjoy flying in your arms better."

The feeling of pride and contentment rose in me at Sookie's admission; I couldn't help but pulled her close to kiss her. Unconsciously, I rubbed myself against her, spreading my scent, while the staff unloaded our bags.

"I'm pleased you enjoyed it lover. I'd be more than happy to take you flying any time you wish." My revelation earned me a wide smile and a soft kiss on the lips that I would've deepened if it weren't for the shiver and 'goose-bumps' that erupted on her skin from the cold weather and strong wind at the top of the building.

"Let's get you inside so you can warm-up and let the front desk know that we're here. Also, I want to show you my hotel."

Owning and establishing the most exclusive, vampire friendly hotel in the State of Louisiana was much more satisfying than businesses like Fangtasia and the vermin associated with it; so much so, that one of my newest business ventures that I was going forward with, was a 'sister-hotel' in Shreveport, modeled after this one, eventually making a 'high-quality' chain of hotels across the state. Sookie's approval on this meant a lot to me and was intending on using her opinions to help shape the new venture also hoping that she'd want take a role in it; turning this into something that we could do together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie <strong>

My eyes were wide, looking through the windows at many of the sights beneath us. The multitudes of flickering lights were spectacular; I had never seen such beautiful and amazing sights in my life before. My adventures this evening, from Eric's impromptu flight at the house, to the ride in the helicopter, made me excited to see what other new things I was going to experience this evening. Pam seemed to be truly enjoying my reactions to something she normally regarded as mundane, but as I reached for her hand I realized that she was feeling both happy and excited because we were experiencing these new things together, making me finally understand the 'big-sister' references I had heard from her mind. She viewed me as a younger sibling, so the new things that I was experiencing, she seemed to enjoy and cherish. The feelings flowing from her were so strong that I did not have to empathically feel her to know how she felt; I could see them in her facial expressions. I kept a hold on her hand to let her know that I had more than forgiven her for the attack earlier and that it was forgotten.

The incident the house was overwhelming and my nerves were still buzzing at the intensity of what had occurred; I could feel my powers still pumping through my veins like lightening in the sky. It was an odd feeling that I had not felt before and I could not tell if the residual feeling were because of my returned powers growing or because of Eric's blood. The things I could still feel, made me wonder if Eric was right and perhaps I was able to feel others emotions; thinking back to this evening with Pam, the aggression and need to fight transmitted to me clearly and I confused them as my own.

Enthralled by the surrounding sights and invigorated by the feel of the helicopter descending, I barely felt the small jolt as we landed on the roof of what I assumed to be Eric's hotel. Before I could figure out how to unbuckle the belt holding me to the seat, Eric flung the door open, quickly releasing me from the seat before lifting me up and out of the aircraft. Reaching his hand, he obviously longed for my touch as I did his. The urge for skin-to-skin contact with him was overwhelming; it felt as though I could not get to him quick enough and although my past was scarred, the call to be with him was so strong that I knew that before too long, I would give him myself fully. The ability to feel and see everything he did, ensured me that I had no reason to doubt him or the feelings he brought out in me anymore... ironically, from what I saw in his mind, he was once my human and now I was his.

After expressing my enjoyment of the flight along with some joking and kissing, Eric led me to door that opened into a small corridor. Pressing the little illuminated button on the wall, a pair of double doors slid open to what I assumed was another elevator that would take us to what I guessed was the main area of the hotel. Eric slid a card into a hidden slot then inserted an odd looking key into a hidden area that looked like one of the other buttons and within no time at all, the doors were sliding open to reveal an elegantly furnished hallway. Sensing my growing curiosity, Eric explained what different the doors were to me.

"This entire floor is for our personal use and is never open to the public. These doors lead to private suites for Godric, Pam, and us; also there are additional smaller suites for accompanying guests or security and since Alcide is now your daytime guard and needs to be close to you, he has the room closest to ours."

Nodding my acknowledgement, I could honestly say that I felt comforted in the knowledge that all of the rooms would be close by whilst we were here.

Leading me towards the doors at the end of the hall, I noticed another fingerprint screener like the ones to Eric's bedroom and main entry to the vampire rooms at the house; Eric was certainly most vigilant about security.

Eric unlocked the doors, opening to an amazingly luxurious room that rivaled my chambers at the castle in Faery. Smiling, I was comforted in the thought that these were not rooms were not in Faery, but here with Eric. As I glanced around, I could feel Eric's excitement as he stood behind me, his chin resting on my head and his arms wrapped around my waist. His sudden anxiousness and worry at my silence broke through the shields erected in my mind, allowing me to hear him wondering if I liked the suite or if he should ask to one of the others about switching.

Closing the doors behind us, I took a few moments to look at the surrounding area, noticing in the center of the room was a low table that was adorned with a beautiful multi-colored flower arrangement and several wrapped items.

"Eric, this is amazing! But what are the items on the table?" Leading him to the soft sofa, I sat down and awaited his answer.

Settling down next to me, he shrugged his shoulder in confusion then helped me remove the pretty paper surrounding my surprise bounty. Pam had thoughtfully provided a selection of delicately smelling candles that would not irritate Eric's sensitive sense of smell, also a box of delightful looking things that smelt a bit like the chocolate mousse from the other evening, but were smaller and solid, and lastly, a handwritten note informing me that she had reserved the whole hotel spa for me tomorrow. I was unsure exactly what a spa was or what it entailed, but I was sure that knowing Pam, it would be good.

Eyeing the chocolate smelling pieces, it seemed as though Eric read my mind, because he was already selecting a piece and feeding it to me. Moaning in satisfaction, the chocolate melted delectably on my tongue. "These are wonderful, Pam is very generous." The wonderfully sweet taste of the chocolate made me moan again, this time for more; noticing that Eric was watching me just as hungrily.

"I truly wish that you could taste this, it is amazing! It tastes even better than the mousse from the other evening."

Leaning towards me, Eric traced his tongue over my lips, hinting for me to open my mouth for a kiss. Giving in without thought, I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to twine with mine. Kissing him until I ran out of breath, I pulled back, seeing the look of wonder and pleasure on his face.

"Interesting... as human food goes. Consumption of any kind of human food should make me ill, but that was delicious. I wonder..."

Grabbing a darker piece of chocolate, he fed it to me; again staring at my mouth as I let it melt on my tongue, tasting it fully as each second passed. Before I could swallow the leftover piece, he brought his mouth down on mine for a kiss; however instead of just tasting the melted chocolate during the kiss like before; he took the tiny bit left in my mouth and ate it.

Remembering my studies about vampires, I knew they could not eat food. I sat beside him, holding my breath and worried about his body's reaction; waiting for any kind of response and hoping that he did not get sick. Closing his eyes, I felt his mind go blank when the chocolate fully hit his taste buds; his mind turned into almost a glow of pleasure. There were no words spoken… no thoughts… and if there were any words to describe what I felt from his mind, it would be... contentment. I had no idea what was going on but it made me uneasy. I was lost for words; only able stare at him wondering how he was able to eat the chocolate when he said that it was over a thousand years since he had eaten last.

"Mmm... this chocolate... it tastes... divine."

"Umm... Eric... you just ate a piece of human food. Are you well? How is that possible?"

"I feel fine. I don't know what's happening to me, but if I were to guess, I'd say that this is because of you Sookie. Somehow, you made this possible... it's a miracle." He laughed and grabbed another piece of chocolate; but this time, instead of giving it to me to semi-melt it first before taking it, he popped it straight into his mouth whole.

"Eric!" I stared at him slack-jawed as he took the opportunity to feed me another piece with a wonderfully wicked grin on his face.

Realizing how big this was for him, I laughed happily; overjoyed for him to be able to consume this small amount of actual food after all these years, but also slightly apprehensive at what powers I was wielding that would allow such a tremendous thing to happen.

"You truly are a goddess my Sookie." Pulling me on his lap for a passionate kiss, his mind was whirling in amazement over what happened.

"Lover, there is nothing that I'd enjoy more than to get you naked. Let me text Pam to tell her the change of plans..." I was unsure what a 'text' was, although I knew he was jesting that did not stop his hands from roaming from my waist to my curves as he kissed and sucked at my neck ravenously.

Giggling at how playful he had gotten after only a few minutes alone, I reluctantly pulled away; chastising him by laughing out, "Insatiable beast!"

"Dear one, there will never be a moment that I will not desire you, my beautiful wife. You, my little faerie, are an irresistible goddess." He replied; finishing his statement with a playful growl and a squeeze of my backside.

"As with you my glorious Viking warrior."

I knew that Eric could sense my longing without having to gaze in my eyes, but as I adoringly looked up at him, could see his beautiful blue eyes sparkling in response to my complement.

"Eric, I appreciate all that you and Pam have given me, but the gifts that you have given me of freedom, happiness, love, and friendship, far outshine _any _type of material items that could be either conjured or given."

"Susanna... My dear one, you never fail to surprise me by being able to warm this cold, dead heart of mine. I truly do love you. And if Pam ever hears me talking like this, I'll never live it down. She'll mock me about what a 'big softie' you've turned me into." He chuckled. As I watched him laugh at the possibility of Pam's mocking, I felt the need to defend him rise from inside of me.

"Eiríkr, if anyone were to call you a softie, I will remind them that you are MY softie and MY warrior rolled into one being; but to others, you are and will always be a magnificent and imposing Viking warrior. A Viking warrior who is fiercely protective and possessive with what is yours, but is relentless, fair, and fearsome with those who cross you."

I knew that he could feel the sincerity of every word I said. In my eyes, my Eric is built of two halves that make up one large whole being. On one side he is romantic, caring, and patient, and on the other, I could feel that he is ruthless, ferocious, and powerful. It is an amazing combination and one that I am more than happy to be in the company of, even though I knew that one day I would have to witness the bloodthirsty and brutal side of him.

He was unsure how to reply to my comment, so I surprised him by kissing him with fervor until I needed to breathe. Deciding that I wanted to see the rest of the suite, I stood and pulled a reluctant Eric with me; not wanting to move from our previous embrace.

"Come on... show me around, I want to explore."

Getting a pouting Eric to move through the room, was as difficult as removing the chocolate from him after he tasted it; but he finally dutifully took me around the suite where I touched every surface and object, admiring the decor as we moved.

Everywhere I looked, it was clear that the rooms were decorated with Eric in mind; neutral shades of creams and natural materials were everywhere. The sitting room was light and comforting; softly lit and with numerous velvety looking cushions and pillows for lounging. The furniture was made of rich looking woods with heavy brass handles; everything must have been fairly new because I could still smell the scent of tree sap and freshly chopped wood. My mind flashed to a scene of a younger, darker-skinned Eric, chopping wood deep in a forest; my body quickly responded to watching the flexing and bulging of his muscles, making me blush. Hurriedly pulling myself together, I complimented him on the room.

"Eric, this place is amazing... I know I will enjoy staying here with you."

Tilting my head back for a kiss, he definitely did not disappoint. One moment I was getting lost in his kiss, the next, I was being whisked into the bedroom and laid on the bed; my neck and face was being thoroughly explored by his lips and tongue. I was so lost that I could not help but to do exploring of my own as I felt his arousal pushing into my hip.

"Mmm lover... if we don't stop now, I'll be keeping you here until I have go to rest at sunrise and there will be no shopping for you."

Although his tone was mischievous, his mind shouted thoughts about how much trouble Pam would give him if he stood in her way of shopping or if he actually kept me to himself and I was unable to go shopping with her.

Flipping us over so I was straddling him, I ran my hands over the hard plain of his stomach and chest; tracing each outline of the muscles under the material of his shirt.

"I believe I enjoy the idea of the two of us staying here alone until we have to sleep."

I found myself torn between wanting to be wrapped in his arms in bed and wanting to share this new shopping experience with Pam. There would always be time for both in the future, but I knew Pam had put a lot of effort into this trip, so I found myself pout when he released me.

The rumble coming from his chest advertised his amusement at my dilemma as he ran his fingertips over my cheek, down my neck, and between my breasts. "You, my dear _wife_, will be the death of me. My demise will be the talk of vampires worldwide... 'killed by his progeny for refusing to go shopping', not exactly a warrior's death."

I laughed along with him, pulling him up to me for a final kiss before we had to go and meet Pam. "You enjoy calling me your wife, do you not..._husband._" I looked meaningfully at him, trying to express my own elation at his use of the words.

"I do... _I love it_... as I love you, _my wife."_

Before I could respond, Pam came bursting into the room, leading men that were dressed in identical uniforms to place our bags in order of size by the bedroom door.

"Are you two at it again... seriously? Can't either of you control yourself for five damn minutes? Wait... forget that question; I already know you can't. Come on, get your asses in gear and let's go shopping!"

Eric and I gave each other meaningful look, straightening our clothes before we left the comfort of our room. Grabbing my hand, we followed an already retreating Pam out the doors.

_I love you too... husband, very much._ I said silently, as we met both Godric and Alcide at the elevator to take us on our adventure.

When the elevator doors finally opened, Eric explained that we were on the ground floor in an area called the 'Lobby', where we would go to the 'Reception Desk' to ensure all was well and to let the person called 'Manager' know that we arrived. Pam also wanted to introduce me to someone; her thoughts began to center around a woman, but mine was curious as to why someone would actually name their child 'Manager', hum... I was quickly learning that some humans were just odd.

It was difficult to walk through the Lobby without gawking at the amazing things that surrounded me. The further we walked, the harder it became, not just because of the attention grabbing beauty of the beautiful black granite floors that seemed to hold an infinite amount of sparkling stars within it or the walls that held classical dark woods, mirrors, and artwork, but because of the voices of the mortal and immortal creatures in the immediate area.

Just as the last time I was in a public area, I was once again bombarded by voices... all of them. The screaming voices from the humans were mostly thinking the same thing; sex, being bitten, possibly turned, and money. Basically, any and everything they could get out of the vampire they were with and how long until their vampire grew tired of them. Adding to the collective of voices were the vampire minds; most of which I was unable to decipher due to the large amount of them, but their tones were almost similar to the human thoughts of blood and sex. It was more than enough to make me ill and send chills down my spine, but either way, I was struggling to erect mental walls to keep everything out.

I noticed a tall desk in the center of the room with a sign that said 'Reception Desk' above it. The desktop remarkably looked identical to the granite on the floor; it was truly amazing how something as simple as a desk had been made to look as elegant as its surrounding area. The closer we moved to the desk, oddly, the faster it seemed that Pam was walking to get to it. Just before she reached it, a young woman with shoulder length brown hair excitedly stepped out from behind the desk and quickly walked towards Pam; stopping suddenly to stare at me with her mouth wide open and her eyes wide. I could feel the ripple of power coming from the woman and the only thing to cross my mind at that moment was echoed from those around me... 'What in the world is going on here?'

* * *

><p><strong>Pam <strong>

As the doors to the elevator slid open, I could feel my anticipation building with each step at human speed I took towards the reception desk; with my excitement peaked, I forgot for the moment that everyone else was behind me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that if I didn't keep an eye on Eric and Sookie, they'd use any opportunity to stop and make-out like horny teenagers and we'd get nowhere, but right now, I really didn't give a damn about anyone other than the beautiful woman ahead of me, standing behind the desk.

Thankfully, the 'make-out twins' managed to restrain themselves for the time being as they and the others followed me to the front desk where I wanted to have 'words' with the delectable Miss Broadway. The sound of our footsteps caught her attention, drawing her eyes from the computer screen she was studying and quickly made her way out from behind the counter. She looked like a naughty secretary in her charcoal pinstripe suit and 'fuck me' black heels, with her hair up in a chignon. The only thing missing were the wire-rimmed glasses and my secretary fantasy would be complete.

Giving her my sauciest smile, I felt a moment's satisfaction by the awed expression on her face, until I realized that she wasn't looking at me; her eyes were set on one of the people behind me.

Following her line of sight, I turned to see that her gaze was fixed pointedly on Sookie; her face began turning pale, looking as though she'd seen a ghost, but that was short-lived as her look morphed, becoming wide-eyed from utter shock to extreme joy. For the first time that I could remember, I bristled in a 'Jealous Queen/Snow White' way, before I barked out her name to get her attention.

"Amelia!"

She still stood frozen, gazing at Sookie like she was in the presence of her teen idol, albeit without the screaming, thankfully.

"What's wrong with Amelia?" Eric whispered, also alarmed by her odd reaction.

Before I could respond, Amelia had slowly stepped forward, dropping to her knees in front of Sookie; which was a bit awkward considering her tight skirt and footwear, but she moved as though none of it mattered.

"With loving devotion, I welcome you Great Goddess. Divine Goddess of the shining stars within the womb of night and of all the green and wondrous earth, I bow to you. Blessed Lady, I wish that I had known that you were coming to be amongst the humans; I would have ensured that things were carried out to ensure your stay was befitting your station."

She bowed her head in submission, refusing to look at Sookie's face.

I was completely confused about what the hell was going on; but if the fact that Amelia was ignoring me didn't shock me enough, Sookie's actions just topped that. She acted in a way that could only be described as regal; and as a duchess in my human life, I was well aware of aristocratic behavior. The few steps Sookie took to bring her closer to Amelia were done as only a noble would; head and chin up, shoulders back... completely monarchical. Standing in front of Amelia, Sookie took Amelia's chin and gently raised her head so that she could look at her; making Amelia smile with a look of pure adoration that she didn't even give me. Sookie, as courtly and polite as she is, returned Amelia's smile without question. This shit was a mix of frustration and fascination; I was debating between wanting to separate them or enjoy the show.

The area surrounding Sookie seemed to take on a weird glow; making me check around fast to see if anyone was watching this craziness. I really wanted to go shopping, not have to explain Sookie's radioactive appearance or glamour the shit out of all the humans in the area. But when I looked around, I spotted what I guessed to be the hotel's Wiccan population, one-by-one, flowing down to the lobby; quietly gathering around us, without a word they followed Amelia's lead and dropped down on their knees. Have these people lost their fucking minds? It was almost like time stopped for our group in the golden bubble; I noticed that the people passing through reception were completely clueless about the shit happening in front of me. What the fuck?

"Rise Amelia, handmaiden to the Goddess. All who kneel before me... rise."

Amelia and everyone else dutifully obeyed, rising to their feet as Eric, being the 'alpha-male' that he was, inched closer, eyeing the group of people in front of him and his bonded and protectively wrapped his arms around Sookie's waist from behind. She stared at Amelia and then took the hand that wasn't intertwined with Eric's and held Amelia's hand in hers; that weird glow that emanated from Sookie seemed to move up Eric's arms that were holding her across the waist and into Amelia, until the three of them were covered in the golden glow. The group of women and men that came down for the spectacle, slowly attempted to envelop Sookie, all seeming to want to try and touch her, but afraid to go near Eric who was hovering protectively behind her. The three stood still for a few moments before the glow sucked back into Sookie and disappeared.

Sookie blinked a few times before she looked down at her and Amelia's joined hands with a weird look on her face; it was like she had no idea what the hell just happened. And she wasn't the only one. The employees finally dispersed with a smile on their faces and I was still fucking lost. Eric kept his big trap shut the whole damn time with a freaky look of indulgent understanding on his face. He might've _looked _understanding, but what I got from our bond said that he was clearly fascinated. I really was getting damn tired of not knowing what the hell was going on; at least Godric and Alcide were standing on the sidelines just as confused as me this time.

"Ahem! Could somebody please tell me what the _fuck _is going on? Amelia? Sookie? Eric?" I gave them each a pointed look to tell them I wanted a damn answer; then growled when no one answered me.

"Pam, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda overwhelmed from meeting the Goddess..."

Amelia stammered, finally out of her 'fan-girl' trance. She still didn't look at me; her eyes were glued on Sookie who was looking a little embarrassed.

"Goddess? That's not a goddess... that's... well that's Sookie. You know... Susanna Northman... the 'guest' of Eric's that I emailed you about." I gestured towards Sookie before looking at Eric, who was proudly beaming.

"Pam, Sookie is not _just_ a fairy princess. She is a descendant of both the Goddess Freya and the God Odin." He whispered to me, bringing Sookie's hand to his lips and kissing it.

Looking to Sookie for some kind of confirmation, I hoped that this was one of Eric's stupid practical jokes…after all, whoever heard of a Faerie Princess/Goddess Hybrid? He must have had to text Amelia before we left just to get the whole damn hotel on it. All of this, has to be a joke right? _Oh Shit_… Sookie's giving me that shy look and nodding. "I am sorry Pam; he does not jest, but speaks the truth"

"You lucky son of a bitch!" I screeched. Evidently that's all it took to break the tension because everyone laughed. I couldn't believe this shit; yet _another _positive thing to happen to my maker.

"Amelia, if you're quite done drooling over Sookie, I'd like confirm our plans for tomorrow night before we go?" Trying to play cool, I grabbed Amelia by the waist and lead her to the back of the reception area for a little privacy; giving Eric and Sookie a quick wink as I left.

One thing I've always known is that Eric has always been twice the man, both physically and morally than anyone I'd known before; but finding out that Sookie is both a Faerie Princess and a Goddess makes her twice the woman in my eyes... HOORAH FOR WOMEN! Eric has finally met his match!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own no rights to characters referred to in this story. Original characters owned by C. Harris or True Blood the tv series. No copyright infringement intended.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Goddesses and Monsters**

**_A/N: Sincere apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out. Between illness and a lengthy edit, B and I bring you the shopping trip with a difference. We hope you enjoy it and let us know your comments. Big credit to Bruja6110 for this chapter, she's earned her 'Clever Cloggs' nickname with this chapter and she's discovered that I have no patience whatsoever... I'm just eager to move on the the sexy chapter... ;-)_****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie<strong>

Exiting the hotel, Eric and Pam led me towards a black car that was at least twice as long as anything I saw in Eric's garage. A man in a suit quickly opened the back-door for us, patiently waiting as we stepped inside. I sat amazed, glancing around in awe at the extravagance of the interior and the mass amounts of space inside of the vehicle.

Earlier, Pam described the details of this vehicle she called a 'limousine', saying that it was larger and more luxurious than normal cars; according to her, the best thing about it was the more than ample room to transport our purchases and still had room left over to accommodate Eric's long legs.

Pam went on to explain in detail about the private room she arranged for us so I could try on clothes and enjoy some refreshments. Further explaining that we would tour the store first, giving me a chance to see what I might like and while I would be changing clothes, she and the 'personal shopper' would bring me other things to try on. It sounded like Pam intended for me to be trying on a lot of things while the men kept busy judging what clothes looked best.

Looking to Eric for guidance as Pam rattled on, the look he gave me said 'Do not even try to argue with her'; I knew that I was unaccustomed to this 'shopping ritual' and was unaware of what to expect, but I was barely able to keep up with what she was telling me. The one thing I was certain about though was that I doubted that I could do this without her. Pam seemed to bubble over with excitement that she was able to do this simple thing for me. The gleam of delight I caught from her mind showed me all the thought and preparation she went through in order to help me; her efforts to make this experience perfect for me, brought out a warmth from inside of me that I was unaccustomed to. Tuning into Eric, I noticed how happy he seemed to indulge her but also knew not to interfere with our evening because it could be possibly dangerous.

During the ride from the hotel to the store, the men kept looking at each other, smirking to themselves at Pam's over-excited chatter. Her rare show of excited animation amused them; it was not often she showed this side of herself, a side that evidently had been itching for an opportunity like this. After feeling the car slow to a stop, the driver surprisingly exited the car, opened the door and waited for us to step out. Getting out first, Eric held his hand out for both Pam and I, while Godric and Alcide exited from the other side.

The twinkling lights on the building drew my attention to the name of the store, perched high above a set of double doors which marked the entrance to the building. The facade was enormous with brightly lit windows displaying the most beautiful looking gowns behind the glass. I could barely contain my excitement as I noticed a man stood at the entrance, who welcomed us with a friendly smile as he opened the doors to allow us access to the store.

Feeling Eric's gaze on me, I turned to see a beautiful smile light up his face; it almost seemed as though he was living vicariously through me with this new experience; reveling in my awe and pleasure.

As we walked into the store, we were met by a tall, dark skinned woman who had skin such as I had never seen before. Greeting us all individually, she held out her hand for me to shake; stepping forward without thought, I clasped her hand in mine and marveled at her coloring and the glossy jet black color of her hair much to her silent embarrassment.

"Welcome to Saks, my name is Lisette. I'm going to be your personal attendant this evening; if you need or would like something please let me know and I'll be more than happy to attempt to get it for you." Looking at each of us individually, I noticed that she gave a longer more appreciative glance at Pam.

Pam greeted Lisette and quickly engaged her in conversation; I could tell that she was glamouring her to overlook my reaction and make her believe that she was told that I had just arrived in the country for the first time and was in need of a new wardrobe thanks to the airline losing my luggage. Pam explained that she wanted me to see exactly what the store carried so I could make selections for the staff to bring up to the private suite.

As they separated to begin their search, Pam took my arm from Eric's, looping it in hers and led me off in the direction of what was called 'Perfumery and Cosmetics'. A strong, combination of chemical scents assaulted my senses as I glanced around at the numerous bottles of colored liquids that Pam called perfumes. Leaning forward to one of the counters, I sniffed at one of the bottles and quickly recoiled at the smell of citrus.

Eric silently came up behind me and whispered, "My lover, you do not need such an item, your natural scent is divine." He was always flattering me like this and never failed in making me feel special. Pam said that he was always 'smooth', whatever that was supposed to mean.

Continuing on through the store, Pam chattered away, explaining what everything was as we passed through different areas. The men seemed both bored and amused at our behavior as we huddled together, admiring and laughing at Pam's antics.

"Why are you all so amused?" I asked, turning to them as they attempted to wait patiently behind us.

Godric spoke up, plainly enjoying the scene as much as Eric. "Pam is infatuated with you at this moment; you are allowing her to dress you up and generally be her doll."

I knew what a doll was, but I did not feel like one or that I was being mistreated in any way. I was happy to be shown the ways of this new realm and that this was giving enjoyment to Pam. I enjoyed her company, even if she had nearly attacked me just hours before.

Pam turned to glare at them accusingly but I put my hand on hers to pacify her and answer him.

"So far, I am thoroughly enjoying myself and do not mind at all. In fact, I welcome Pam's eagerness to assist me; she seems to have a wealth of experience in such matters. She will have me looking as though I've always lived here with her assistance".

Turning to Pam I continued. "Thank you Pam... for everything, I am enjoying myself immensely."

"You are very welcome Sookie, ignore those Neanderthals, they're just jealous we're having all the fun." Linking my arm with hers again, she steered us towards an array of bags and shoes in every color of the rainbow, in all different shapes and sizes.

"This is my favourite department. Should I die my final death right now, I would be a happy vampire." She announced dreamily. I frowned, not understanding why she would be happy to die somewhere filled with shoes.

"Pam has a shoe fetish you see." Godric answered the puzzled look on my face.

"Amongst others…" Eric mumbled conspiratorially with a wicked smirk.

"Come Sookie, ignore the cavemen…" I giggled at her comment and looked back at my 'caveman' who winked at me. His eyes were southward and fixed lustily on my bottom which I wiggled mischievously for effect, the resulting double growls from the male vampires behind us made me want to laugh as they appreciated the view. Both growls were lusty, but Eric's turned possessive most likely due to Godric's seemingly inappropriate response. I understood Eric's reaction, but personally, I was far from upset; it felt nice to be admired. What was more amusing though, was that according to Pam's thoughts, the ancient vampire was an incorrigible 'ass' man, whatever that meant. He would often be caught following women with shapely bottoms whenever the opportunity arose. It was hard to reconcile that such an ancient and fierce being could be so easily distracted by just that particular part of the female anatomy.

As we walked around the store, Pam took note of items I touched or admired, seemingly storing them within her vampire memory; actively giving me advice as we went, making suggestions about what would suit me or what Eric would like, while Eric himself made suggestions of his own from time-to-time. He would mentally select things, not too subtly hinting about wanting me to try them on as he longingly imagined me wearing them for him later.

Both Godric and Alcide patiently lingered behind us, occasionally commenting on items, but overall, Godric seemed less talkative than before. Purposely thinking of trivial things to keep his thoughts away from what seemed to be bothering him; I intentionally pushed my mind from his to give him some privacy. Whatever was weighing so heavily on him was something that he chose not to share with anyone, so I respected his need for secrecy and ensured to keep myself from his mind. If he decided that others should know then it should be on his terms, not for what I could dig out of his mind.

Unfortunately, the growl of my empty stomach seemed to catch everyone's attention making me flush with embarrassment. It seemed that my once forgotten appetite had returned and was suddenly ravenous.

"Don't be embarrassed my love. It is I who should be embarrassed for neglecting your needs; we were in such a hurry that I forgot to ensure that you had eaten earlier. I admit to hearing your stomach echo earlier and would have suggested obtaining some food then, but you looked to be having too much fun."

Eric wrapped his arms around my waist and held me gently. I leaned back slightly to look in his eyes and what I found was his remorseful gaze that was full of so much love that it made my heart twinge with adoration. The way he dotes on my needs and comfort is such a change to how my life was previously; although I am a princess, such things were few and far between and pleasures were found in the form of books, drawings, other things not readily available.

With his arms still wrapped around me, I saw a reflection in a mirror of Eric silently imploring Pam to let me take a break. Pouting, Pam ushered us up to the private room, using her phone to contact Lisette about bring out our refreshments. After our little tour, I noticed that Pam seemed to have a good idea about what type of clothes I preferred, so when she announced that she was going back downstairs to keep shopping while I sat and ate, I was not in the least bit concerned.

While we waited for the refreshments to arrive, I noticed that Eric seemed to be mentally showing me things that I might not have experienced or might have missed in the time I was gone; all the while hoping that something would jog my memory. His continued persistence and hope made me adore him even more by the moment.

As we entered the private dressing room, I noticed how different it was from the store. The room was very opulent, like a very luxurious bedroom without a bed; everywhere there were amazingly soft looking drapes and curtains, and plush white leather sofas, with huge velvet cushions that I sank into with a relaxed and indulgent sigh. Watching my every reaction to the things around me, Eric sat closely next to me, lifting my legs on his lap, removing the shoes that I was wearing and massaged my tender heels and soles with his wonderfully cold hands. As he rubbed, I could not help but wrap my arms around him, burying my face against his neck and hum at the blissfully wonderful contact.

I was so lost in the peace surrounding Eric that I nearly missed the sound of the door moving until I heard the unmistakable sound of a human male brain. Opening my eyes, I watched as a young man cautiously approached us with a chalice filled tray containing various drinks. As I looked at the non-blood filled selections of golden bubbling liquid, Eric explained that this liquid was called 'champagne' and was a tart type of wine that I should drink slowly because it was intoxicating.

Sipping slowly as instructed, the taste of the drink crept up on me and was... interesting; it was definitely tart but still pleasant. The odd sensation of the bubbles against my tongue tickled me, but sadly, I had barely drank half of the glass before beginning to feel the effects; surprisingly though, Eric began to feel the effects through me too. I was completely unsure if Eric was used to this sensation, but I for one was not. Although there were drinks such as mead, wine and ale in Faery, as the crowned princess, I had to not embarrass my grandfather's and show proper decorum if I just happened to be visited that day so was not permitted any other beverages but water and juice, so when the intoxicating effects of the champagne took hold of me, I was completely blindsided by the completely unfamiliar sensation. As my muscles began to relax, I felt carefree; quite happy to dance around to gentle music that was playing from somewhere within the walls. So that is exactly what I continued to do... dance.

Eric watched on with amusement as I swayed happily to the music; emptying my mind for the moment as I lost myself within the hypnotic beats of the song. On the tips of my toes, I spun around in circles and when I opened my eyes, I saw the most delicious looking selection of food on a tray seemingly calling my name. Having no idea what the little portions of food were, I bravely popped one piece after the other in my mouth; feasting away, oblivious to Eric, Godric, and Alcide relaxing on the sofas watching me amusedly, with drinks of their own. The men all had smiles for me, making me realize how uninhibited I currently felt compared to normal as I threw propriety to the wind and enjoyed myself. Flitting from plate to plate, sampling each savoury morsel, but it was the juicy exotic fruit that made me wish that I could have some of my favourite rainbow fruit. No sooner had I thought of biting into the luscious fruit, one appeared in my hand. I had just summoned an object from my imagination and the excitement of it made me squeal with glee; the staff just thought I was enjoying the feast before me, but the vampires in the room sensed the magic in the air and Eric beamed at me silently as he realized that I was using my faerie magic with more skill. He wasn't about to advertise it to the room, though, I knew that he would want to talk about it later when we were alone.

As I finished my glass of Champagne, I took a few moments to wander around the room, trailing my fingers along the furniture and mirrors, marveling at how unusual these objects were to me. Apart from the luxurious sofas, there were gold trimmed mirrors and crystal chandeliers that sparkled prettily in the light.

"I love this room! It is so pretty!" I announced to nobody in particular. The effects of my drink made my head tickle, making me feel happy and light. Bouncing over to Eric, I took his hands in mine and pulled him up, wanting him to swing us around.

Eric laughed out loud at my antics, humouring me. "I'm very pleased you are enjoying yourself my love, and if you favour this room I can have yours at the house decorated the same."

"Really? Oh thank you my Eric! You are so wonderful and I love you very, very much." Peppering his face with kisses, he returned them with a look of delight on his face and equal fervour; the thoughts of intense lust that ran through his mind, however, had me blushing.

"As I love you min älskade." Bringing his large hand to my cheek, I leaned into it, closing my eyes, breathing in his scent before kissing his palm, causing a low growl to rumble from him.

"Is she drunk?" Alcide asked laughing as Godric chuckled at the change in my behavior.

"I believe so. If this is the response will I get from her when she's drunk, then I believe I'll be stocking up on champagne when we get back home. It seems my little faerie has a very low alcohol tolerance."

I was barely listening to the words coming from those around me; I was so lost in the beautiful blue of Eric's eyes that I could have stared at him all night, had we not been disturbed by a commotion coming from the elevator.

Momentarily distracted, I gladly noticed that Godric was laughing with the others and not dwelling on whatever had his earlier attentions. I was so pleased in fact, that I released Eric to leap over to Godric and gently handled his face so he would look me in the eyes.

"Are you well now Godric? You were unhappy before... are you having a good time?"

Although I was unaware about what made him so melancholy, I respected him enough to force the walls of my mind to stay up, so he could keep his privacy; I just hoped that he could tell that I had genuine concern for him.

The two vampires shared a look, but before he was able to answer, the elevator opened and Pam burst out in a blur of color and fabric. Behind her were Lisette and two other people, who stepped out of the elevator with clothes, hung up on wheeled frames; rolling things over to an area in the corner that had a huge three sided mirror and then they disappeared back in the elevator.

Pleased that Pam was back, I let go of Godric and ran over to Pam excitedly.

"Pam, guess what! I had champagne! They even brought in tiny, bite-sized foods that were delicious! OH! And I love this room, it is absolutely beautiful." I gushed.

Smiling at my behavior, she snickered at the giddy smile on Eric's face and shook her head.

"DAMN! You got her drunk _already_?" She shaking her head and chuckling; she pulled me away from the champagne and poured a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." Thrusting the glass into my hand and watched as I drained it in a few gulps.

"Thank you Pam, have I told you about how grateful I am to have you do this for me? If I had a sister, I would want her to be like you... except for the vampire part because I wish that you could come out during the day and not have to, you know, worry about being tempted about drinking my blood." I stopped, realizing what I just said and hoped that I did not offend her; thankfully, Pam just smiled then raised that infamous eyebrow at me, snickering.

"You're really quite amusing when you're tipsy Sookie, it suits you. But now, I need you to pay attention and try on some of these clothes."

"Alright, I believe I am ready." I steadied myself and tried to stop the slight wobbling so I could pay attention to what I was doing.

Leading me over to the first rack of clothes that were in a kaleidoscope of colors, I selected one dress from the many items hanging up. My first selection was bright yellow sleeveless dress with an asymmetrical hem; I loved everything about it so I decided that this was an item that I definitely wanted to try on.

Excited to see what it looked like on, I quickly slipped out of my clothes, completely oblivious to anything around me until I heard the distinct sound of fangs dropping, followed by a vicious growl. Stiffening in apprehension, I nervously peered over my shoulder at the three vampires and werewolf in the room. Before I knew what was happening, Eric was by my side in a flash, picking me up, and whisking me away behind a curtain. I could feel his jealousy, anger, and worry boiling over; his strong feelings made me wonder what I did wrong, so I looked into his eyes begging him to answer my unanswered question. Luckily, he saw how much his reaction affected me, so he swallowed down whatever he seemed to be internally fighting before he decided to answer me.

"Susanna, you are my wife and as much as I prefer you naked my love, I would choose modesty on this occasion. The things in the human world are very different than those in the supernatural world; you cannot go around removing your clothing in public. As today, if the need arises that you need to remove your clothing, then you need to find areas like these. They are called 'changing areas'. Alright? "

Nodding my agreement, I looked around, seeing all of the drapes surrounding me that hung from ceiling to floor. Since Eric brought me this area, than this must be what he called the changing area; obviously designed for individuals who were shy about undressing in front of others. I was definitely not shy about my nudity because it was something that I was raised believing that it was neither wrong nor bad and what inhibitions I did have, were wrapped tightly around me and did not include nudity. Now that the alcohol seemed to be going away, my self-consciousness began bubbling to the surface about those in the main room seeing my scars; I began to worry if they saw them and if they did, what their reactions would be.

Inside the changing area, was a soft pink robe that evidently was meant to use as a cover up in case the person changing needed to leave the area. Giving me a soft kiss on the lips, Eric whispered, "You'd better hurry and put that dress on before Pam decides to send us to our final deaths for not letting her have her fun".

Giggling, I knew he was right and was thankful that in his hurry, I was able to keep the dress in my hands. After he left the area, I quickly tried to find the way to put the dress on. As I looked for either a zipper or buttons, I could feel the shock and anger pulsing through the minds of the vampires and Alcide, making me wish I could just climb in something to hide. I knew that I could not though. Pam was waiting expectantly for me so I quickly slipped the dress on so I could show them how it looked.

Reluctantly, I stepped out from behind the curtain worried about how their reactions would be; or should I say, worried about how Eric's reaction would be. I smiled nervously at them all, barely able to lift my eyes to look at Eric's; anxious because I could feel through the mental chattering that everyone but Eric had questions about the scars. Well almost everyone. Oddly, it was the lack of reaction from the human that made me wonder if she could see them, because although she had an odd sexual reaction to seeing my naked body, she had none about my scars; she just left the room to get other items like nothing happened. Unfortunately, I knew the super-naturals had no problems seeing them. Their quick view at my scars filled them with many questions that I was hoping that they would not ask; but regrettably, I was not to be that lucky.

"Sookie..." Pam asked softly. "How did you get those scars?"

Reaching for my hand, she must have sensed Eric's protectiveness because she shared a look with him that explained that she was concerned for me. Eric's possessiveness began to flare into 'protective mate mode' as he zipped to stand in front of me, doing his best to shield me although he knew that there was no need.

Looking between Eric and Pam, I reached my hand up to his face, reassuring him that I was fine and that it was alright to tell her. He turned his head into my palm and kissed it softly. His mind whirled around, conflicted; thinking that I was brave as he watched me prepare myself to relive all those bad memories but he was also worried that I would get upset and my evening fun would be ruined as I revealed the truth.

"It is alright Eric, I want to tell them." I reassured him as his eyes bore into mine intensely, silently assessing my sincerity.

Taking a deep breath, I began with a condensed version for Alcide, who never knew what brought me to the human realm; telling them about how I was abducted from my birth family by my Great-Grandfather, raised to become a 'breeder' for the fae race, paired with a male fae named Preston. At the mere mention of Niall's name, Eric growled, causing my voice to catch in my throat. Even though I knew that the growl was for Niall, it still reminded me how much hate and anger he harboured for him; fighting back my tears, I desperately implored Eric to continue for me.

Eric held onto me tightly, comforting me as he told the tale about my grotesquely cruel torture at the hands of Preston and about how he 'marked' me as his own; sparing them the gory details which I knew they were imagining anyway. Deep down inside of myself, I was relieved that he shared and skipped the parts he did because I was unsure if I wanted them to know such an intimate facts. The resulting hisses and growls told me that they were just as angered as Eric that I endured what I did. The vampires' thoughts revealed that they knew exactly how vicious and sadistic fairies could be, their minds unravelled memories of things that they had seen; finally ending with the mental pictures of my scars, wondering how bad they were initially that both my own magical essence and Eric's healing blood was not able to make them go away.

"It's a fucking good thing that the bastard is dead. I almost wish the jackass was still alive so I could torture, drain, then kill him again!" Pam snarled.

"That's exactly what I said." Eric said smugly.

Godric cautiously came over to me, looking hesitantly at Eric before turning his eyes back at me, his gaze soft and his thoughts full of admiration.

"Little one, you are truly a magnificent being. You are a warrior, beautiful and strong, inside and out." His gentle words comforted me, the respect that flowed from him was stronger than any feeling I had felt from him since our introduction. He had heard of both vampires and faerie alike that had been tortured by the fae and none survived to tell the tale, but I did, and he highly respected me for it.

"Thank you Godric, that truly means a lot to me." I said sincerely.

This trip to the past turned everyone's mood too sombre for my liking and this was not the way this trip was supposed to be like. Sensing my need to lighten the mood, Pam thankfully came to my rescue.

"Alrighty then... let's get this show back on the road! Sookie, do you feel like trying some more things on? I love that dress on you, go behind the curtain so Eric doesn't have a fit and I'll hand you more stuff... That is of course, if your guard dog... oops... vampire agrees?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at Eric, challenging him.

Responding to Pam with an eyebrow raise of his own, I almost laughed out loud with the realization that even though these two were not truly related, the similarities between them were too close; they, very easily, could be confused as brother and sister by not only their looks, but also their mannerisms. He nodded his reluctant consent before kissing me softly on the forehead and gathering Godric to retake their seats on the sofa. Pushing me in the curtained area so that I was partially shielded from view, I had to wonder why Pam did not pull the curtain completely closed in the first place until I realized that she was teasing her sire, trying to get him frustrated at seeing me naked. That woman truly did have a mean streak.

Each time I appeared, Eric's eyes were full of undisguised lust and a truly sexy smile that left me tingling with desire. There were hardly any negatives, so the pile of clothes to take home was getting larger by the minute, but this only seemed to please Pam and Eric so I went along with their acceptance of it.

Pam was in what Alcide called her 'fashionista' mode; fussing and smoothing the clothes I tried on, giving either her approval or disapproval then unzipping me at lightning speed. I was in and out of dresses before I could blink, smiling at how I was probably going to get through the racks of clothes that Pam and Lisette picked out in no time; but I had to take back my once excited thought when I saw the elevator doors open and out came another rack of clothes with numerous boxes underneath.

Eric and I both groaned in unison, although I was unsure if our reasons were the same, mine being the new arrivals and hopefully his was something on the rack that he disapproved of. Giving him my best smile, I showed him the newest dress I put on, twisting and twirling around to give him better views, then tilted my head to him in question, asking for his opinion. This dress seemed to hug my body; made of a soft but stretchy material that clung to my curves. According to Pam it was called a 'bandage' dress because it was made of silky stretchy bands that sculpted the female form. It was also a beautiful shade of red; a color which, according to Eric's thoughts and the re-emergence of his fangs, he found very arousing.

"Definitely that one." He growled, drinking my body in with his eyes as if it was his favourite delicacy. Underneath the plush padding of the chair he was sitting in, the wooden arms of the chair could be heard creaking as he restrained himself from coming over to me; desperately fighting against his own instincts that screamed at him to come rip off the dress. His lust beat against me at the same time his thoughts broke through my shields again, this time he was thinking of running to me and ripping the dress to shreds but before he was able to accomplish anything to relieve himself, Pam ripped his head off for ruining a new dress. I had to turn away from them all because between the lust Eric was passing me and the thoughts of what Pam would do to him if he ruined the dress; I did not know whether to moan or fall over laughing.

Composing myself and returning to the tasks at hand, time began to fly by as quickly as the Pegasus' that flew by my windows at the castle. What seemed like multiple hours and outfits later, Eric announced that he had to go to the Queen's residence for a meeting regarding my attack by Mr. Compton. Remembering what both Eric and Pam told me in warning about their Queen, my anxiety began to rise; luckily, Eric was, as always, my hero. Gently holding my hands, rubbing light circles on them and as he told me that I had no need to worry because he would be returning soon.

Releasing my hands so he could gently hold my face, he stared into my eyes for a few moments, letting me see the sincerity of his words before he kissed me passionately until I was breathless before pulling back to take his leave.

"I promise that I will return as quickly as I can my love. Buy whatever you like, you look wonderful in everything. Godric has a few errands of his own to run, so I will be leaving you in Alcide and Pam's capable hands. If there is any danger, grab them both and teleport to the hotel and wait for us there. Also, when I return, do not be disturbed to see me in different clothes; I'm going to change into some clothes that have been handled by different humans before I depart so I can try to hide your scent the best I can. Sophie Anne's eldest child, Andre, has a very distinct sense of smell and I refuse to even allow any of them the privilege of knowing what you smell like. Ok?"

Trying my best to smile, I nodded my acknowledgement, silently praying to the goddess for his safe and early return. Eric's hesitating actions made it was noticeably clear that he was reluctant to leave, but there were only so many things that a person could do in order to try and delay something. I knew when he made the appointment and that no matter how hard we tried to ignore his position, it was impossible to do; there was still official business to conduct, especially since this meeting was due to the actions of the despicable Mr. Compton. Giving him a final quick kiss, I released him and tried equally as hard not to show how much I wanted him to stay.

As the doors closed, I sighed in resignation at being without my other half. Pam came over, putting her arm around me and resumed her task with relish. Both Pam and Alcide did their best to fill Eric's place and we laughed and enjoyed each other's company until we had got through the last of my choices, including the vast array of shoes that Pam had collected.

It had been hard to hide that I had sensed Eric's apprehension about his meeting with the Queen. Apparently she was a spoiled, aggravating woman, prone to emotional outbursts but she was also ruthless and corrupt. He was worried that if the Queen found out about me, she would stop at nothing to possess me.

A burst of severe determination flowed through me before I locked it down; not wishing to alert Eric to any distress I may be feeling. If the queen put us in that position, it would not be me worrying about my situation, it would be her. _Nobody_, not the queen of Louisiana or even Odin himself would threaten those I loved without feeling my wrath unleashed upon all who tried.

Alcide excused himself to make a purchase downstairs, leaving me to get dressed before he would meet us downstairs at the car in a short while. That left only me and Pam in the room.

Remembering that I had wanted to get Eric a present also, I asked Pam if they sold luxury chocolate in this store. They had a gift department that had a large selection of what she called 'gourmet' chocolate from Europe and so I asked her if she could fetch a selection for me. Pam summoned one of the staff and instructed them to bring the best chocolate products they had up to the suite. Within a short space of time, the chocolate had been brought up and I had selected several boxes, much to Pam's amusement. She was thinking that this was all for me and that I'd get fat if I developed a habit for it. Little did she know that I fully intended for Eric to be the main consumer and would enjoy feeding it to him when he returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric<strong>

Leaving my beautiful Sookie in order to answer the beck and call of a childish bitch like Sophie-Anne really pissed me off. There was only one woman who I'd probably tolerate being ordered around by and that was Sookie. Hell... I wouldn't _tolerate _it, I'd _love _it.

Even before Sookie came back in my life, just being in the queen's presence, almost literally made my skin crawl. Sophie-Anne's flirting was never-ending; even though she openly proclaimed to prefer women to men, she annoyingly flirted with me in front of her child Andre and whatever 'flavour of the month' she had around at the time. No matter how many times the word _'preferred' _was stressed, it never stopped Sophie-Anne from even attempting to conceal her lust, making it noticeable to the entire court; in the past, I just laughed at the irony and ignored her attempts... Until now.

Thinking of Sophie's fluttering fake eyelashes, lip-pouting lipstick covered lips purring at me or her fake nail filled fingers attempting to feel me up, made me wish that I was human again so I could retch. The more that I was thinking about it, the more my thoughts reconciled on the fact that even the smallest thought of letting that pretentious bitch close enough to give me a handshake, felt like a betrayal to my Sookie.

Now that Lorena was playing 'Queen's Consort', hopefully Sophie-Anne will be more restrained; Lorena is a lunatic who was well-known in the vampire society as being dangerously jealous when it came to her lovers. A strong sense of disgust rocked through me when I had a moments' thought that they _both_ might want me. Just the fleeting thought of it made me ill. It was truly amazing how in such a short amount of time, my view on things changed. Before having my faerie princess back, I _might_ have found the prospect mildly entertaining, but now... now I found it positively revolting. The distasteful thing is that I had to act 'normal' around the queen or else my actions would bring about questions and that's the last thing I wanted; I preferred to keep my bonded a secret for as long as possible.

As the elevator stopped on the ground-floor where Menswear was located, I was glad that I texted my tailor before getting on the helicopter so he would have a suit waiting from my 'reserve selection' for me to meet the queen in. The last thing I wanted to do was show up at the queen's compound wearing clothes with Sookie's scent clinging to them; an addictive scent that I would not want any of the queen's retinue to be drawn to. I didn't know if the queen knew what fae smelled like, since the fae had already retreated to their realm by the time she was turned, but even if Sookie's blood was diluted, I wasn't going to take the chance and if I wanted to punish or kill that jackass Compton, then visiting Sophie was the only way to do it.

After ten minutes, a few fawning assistants and one exquisitely cut dark blue suit and black silk long-sleeve dress shirt later, I admired my reflection. Smiling indulgently I wondered if Sookie would approve of my choice of attire. Being around Pam would teach her to enjoy fine materials and clothing, so I hoped she would inspect each item for fit and softness before she hopefully peeled them from my body later. Shaking that last thought from my mind, I returned my mind-set to the situation at hand for this evening's meeting and thanked my tailor and the store staff. When I left the building, I flew to the Queen's compound at vampire speed, landing within minutes at the outer perimeter entrance where I announced myself to the royal guards at the security post.

What could I say about the royal residence? The polite thing would be to say that it was large and luxurious - my honest opinion would be that it's tasteless and ostentatious. It reminded me of an expensively decorated Nevada whorehouse that screamed "I have more money than taste", with its replica neo-classical sculptures and gilded chaise's scattered far too frequently to be considered tasteful. It seemed as though Sophie-Anne's interior decorator bought a bulk consignment from a bankruptcy warehouse specializing in brothel furniture or cheap Italian restaurant fittings.

After being cleared by the queen for entry, I sped through the extravagant white marble hallways, purposely ignoring the fake gold-leaf and velvet decorating travesties. A set of elaborately decorated, frosted glass doors opened by the queen's children, Sigbert and Wybert; vampires that were once Saxon warriors but now acted as her guards, loyal to the end to their maker. Although they would have heard me coming down the hall, the queen always did enjoy making her subjects think that she was covertly watching them as they entered her inner sanctum

The bright lights of the fake sunroom that Sophie-Anne had built, reminded me of an over exaggerated 1940's movie set. Alongside the terribly painted beach mural on the walls were brass planters filled with huge ferns and palms in every recess, white linen covered sun-loungers and beach-umbrellas were placed strategically around a rectangular pool. Lounging around the length of the pool were dozens of donors laying in various positions on the sun-loungers, pretending to tan while sipping cocktails like they were vacationing on a Caribbean island. I couldn't help the impulse to roll my eyes; the scene was truly like a cheap movie set.

As I entered the room, I noticed the queen was nestled on a double lounger with Lorena, intimately fondling her; as she turned away from Lorena's lips to stare hungrily at me, I couldn't help but think to myself, 'here we go'.

"My most loyal Sheriff, always a pleasure..." Sophie-Anne purred as she looked me over; gently pushing Lorena away and ignored the look of unadulterated jealous fury on Lorena's face.

Out of respect I bowed and greeted her formally. "Your Majesty... Lorena." I probably should've addressed Lorena more formally, but I didn't give a fuck what she was to the queen. Not only was I her elder, but any vampire who was stupid enough to turn Bill Compton really didn't deserve respect from anyone.

Sophie-Anne's lip twitched at my disrespect, but knew better than to reprimand me for it. It was apparent that her recent pairing with Lorena wasn't going to stop her sexual pursuit of me and the knowledge that any attempt to chastise me wouldn't put her in my favour. I don't know why she kept wasting our time trying; she had to know that I'd never fuck her.

I'm sure that any red-blooded vampire would've been thrilled to have her eyes lustily roaming over their body; I believed that I was the only vampire 'alive' to turn her down while feeling nauseous at her repeated attempts. I just wanted to take care of my business and get the hell out of this place as soon as possible without provoking her curiosity.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to have to disrupt your relaxation time, however there is a rather _sensitive_ matter concerning Lorena's child that I must speak with you about." As soon as I mentioned that it had to do with Bill, not only did I get Sophie's attention but the unwanted attention of Lorena also.

"What about Bill?" Lorena spat defensively.

I ignored any words that she uttered, only directing my attentions to Sophie-Anne as she rested her hand on Lorena's shoulder trying to get her attention.

"Sheriff, please excuse Lorena. She has just recently released her child and has been feeling his rollercoaster of emotions. So tell me, what silly thing did William do? Steal lumber for that monstrosity he calls a home? Not check-in as a permanent resident on-time? He is such a simple minded idiot; I am sure that anything he has done could be... oh... what are the words? Ah, yes…'quickly fixed' so that we can move on to more _pleasurable_ activities."

I must have been paying too much attention to my child's mannerisms because the urge to snort at the queen was too hard to hold back. Time to see if Billy boy was as hated here in court as I'd heard he was. The vampire rumour-mill said that both Sophie-Anne and his maker thought so little of him, that when he returned to Bon Temps they held an orgy to celebrate. If the rumours were true, then the threats that he's been screaming were laughable at best. Poor... poor Lorena, if that bitch thinks that I'm going to let her in on this conversation she's even more stupid than I originally thought. She might fuck a queen but she sure as hell isn't one.

"Your majesty, I assure you that the situation that Mr. Compton managed to get himself into this time is no simple matter. In fact, I am bringing his offence to you because of the laws laid out by not only the Council and AVL but by yourself, who enforces it strictly because of your past." At mention of her past, Sophie's smile disappeared and she sat as straight as a board; repeatedly removing Lorena's hands from her arms and shoulders until finally growling at her and yelling at everyone in the room to get out.

"Speak sheriff. Tell me what that fool has done now! And so I do not have to listen to Lorena's comments, I want the _entire _story!"

"As you wish... This begins simple but ends anything but. As you and I discussed, my maker and I planned a test panel for the new synthetic blood in production. A few nights ago, I contacted William to send me an updated listing of vampires within my area so they could be contacted. However, he chose to disregard my request or answer my summons, so I sent my child to his residence to acquire him so that I could hear his reason for ignoring his sheriff. As Pamela arrived, she did not even make past the car when she heard a female scream; when she investigated, she found William, fangs buried in a struggling female who was trying to get loose of his grasp as he was forcefully feeding on her and preparing force himself on her sexually." Sophie-Anne gasped unnecessarily, her eyes wide with alarm, whilst Lorena seemed unconcerned by her progeny's actions.

"Pamela separated the two and while Bill was momentarily stunned, she saw to his victim, who had her throat almost ripped out and was close to drained dry. My child tended to the woman then apprehended William, called for transport and Dr. Ludwig, then brought the woman to Fangtasia for treatment. William has been detained in a cell since he was apprehended; but I must inform you that he has been threatening not only me but also my staff with torture in your name."

The queen sat quietly, and for the first time since I've known her, she had tears in the corners of her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks. I could tell that she was almost reliving her torturous past through what happened to Susanna. Lorena was just tapping her foot on air, looking bored; her behavior made me wonder how well the two women actually knew each other.

The end of Sophie's human life and the beginning of her vampire life were experiences that no person/vampire should have to live through; it was said that her maker tortured her so badly that it would have driven even the toughest vampire insane. _And Lorena?_ Lorena is a level of psychotic of its own. The world-wide massacres that she and Bill carried out were so brutal that no one safe; men, women, and children, it didn't matter to them. They'd drain an entire family, have sex beside their mutilated bodies and stay in their homes until they deemed time to move on. How Lorena had managed to justify her savage history or even hide it from the queen was beyond me.

"Hum... Oh well, boys will be boys." Lorena purred nonchalantly.

Slowly turning to Lorena in shock, Sophie-Anne could do nothing but shake her head at her before turning to look back at me.

"Does the woman still live?" Sophie's voice was the quietest that I'd ever heard from her.

"Yes your majesty. She lives and is healing. She was not only near death when my child found her; also her skull was cracked and she had internal bleeding from his abuse." Lorena snorted in disdain.

"Why do you sound as though you still have the bitch? Surely you glamoured the little tart and sent her on her way, didn't you sheriff?" I had to keep the growl rising from my chest from coming out. This two-penny whore called _my _Susanna a bitch... a tart! The queen knew that I had no respect for Lorena so wouldn't answer her; so she backtracked, trying to keep me from killing Lorena.

"Sheriff, what Lorena meant to ask was, after the treatment from Dr. Ludwig, did you glamour the girl and return her to her life or are you still in contact with her?" Hum... Sophie practicing tact; she must be worried that I'm going to rip Lorena's head from her shoulders. I truly do not understand what Sophie-Anne sees in the bitch.

"No your majesty, I did not glamour her nor did I send her on her way back to her life. I still am in custody of her."

"Why the fuck not? Glamour the bitch and send her on her way so my William can be let free!" Lorena's shrill voice interrupted.

"Sophie, when Pamela brought the woman to me after the attack, I experienced 'the pull'. A pull that you of all individuals understand, do you not?" Using the only reasoning Sophie-Anne would understand as my excuse as to why I'd still have Sookie; and refused to give up any other information before either asked.

"Yes. Yes sheriff, I know that pull very well. It is amazing how such a thing could come out of such a dreadful situation. But I do wonder why you haven't glamoured her to forget the attack in order to make the woman more agreeable." I have to wonder if at one time Sophie-Anne wished that someone could've glamoured away the memories of her tormentor when she was still human; I couldn't think of any other reason as to why she'd suggest it.

"I gave her the choice your majesty. Since Bill was the first vampire she encountered and he attacked her, I wanted to gain her to trust towards vampires so I gave her the choice to remember or not. That one choice I offered her went a long way in my favour towards for that trust."

"Well, kudos if it worked for you. Now as far as William goes, I do not care who his maker is; I will NOT tolerate forced feedings or violent sexual assaults in my queendom!" Sophie either ignored Lorena's scathing look or didn't see it, but I don't think she was expecting her bitchy voice to interrupt her because of her surprised reaction.

"SOPHIE! That's my William you are discussing! _He is who he is_. Surely you cannot fault him for that. That whore must have led him on or maybe she had this planned!"

The restraint I had to use in order to hold my temper was immense, Lorena was lucky that she was in favour with the queen or I would not have hesitated to punish her for the disrespect of my wife and future bonded.

"Majesty, in response to your... companion, that evening, the woman was having difficulty sleeping, so she went to visit the graves of loved ones. Once there, only did she meet her FIRST vampire, but was attacked by that same vampire in less than five minutes. The female had nothing planned, nor is she a whore, the only individual to blame is Bill and _Bill only_."

"Sophie, are you going to let him treat me like that! This fucking lowly sheriff who knows _NOTHING_!" I was sick as hell of this bitch. As I stepped forward to get my hands around Lorena's neck, Sophie was smart and interrupted.

"Eric! Lorena! ENOUGH! Lorena, you are not only wrong in this situation, but are taking steps that would quickly lead to your final death before sun-up. Northman is not only my loyal sheriff, but is also the second eldest vampire in the North Americas with the first being his maker. And while he is a sheriff, I'm smart enough to know that I am queen because he _chooses_ me to be, just as you are my consort because I _choose_ you to be... remember that. If Northman sends you to your final death, there would be nothing I could do because your big-mouth is making the act justified. So I strongly suggest that you SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH!" Well I'll be damned... too bad I didn't have a recording of that!

"My dearest Lorena, instead of doing what most makers do; creating a child when 'the pull' calls them toward an individual, giving them the urge to be a maker; you admitted having no pull towards Bill. You changed the idiot because he pissed you off for mistreating you for being a woman and were lonely. Now, about your good for nothing child... The same child that you profess disgusts you, has broken the laws set forth by not only the Great State of Louisiana, but also the council and AVL. I do not care who Bill is to you, but in this situation, who you are to me, is irrelevant. Bill's belief that he can behave terribly and then hide behind our relationship to escape punishment is inexcusable. Because of the horrifying crimes he committed, I hereby sentence him to a death completed as the sheriff deems acceptable." The wide-eyed, shocked look on Lorena's face was absolutely PRICELESS! I had to wonder if Sophie ever talked to her like that before.

"Sheriff, I don't care what you do with him. If you want to hold him in your basement and torture him for a hundred years before sending him to his final death, then have fun. As much as he hates being a vampire, why not use him to help save our race by shipping him off to your maker's laboratory; they could use him as a guinea pig to test out treatments to counter whatever things the fellowship are trying to kill us with this week. Tell me, do you still have those magically charmed prisoner cells?"

Nodding yes, I didn't have to wait long to find out why she was asking.

"WONDERFUL!" She squealed. Although she might have the body of a teenager, at 500 years old I would've thought she'd stopped squealing like one centuries ago.

"The only request I have is that you move Bill into one of the charmed cells so that their bond is blocked; I don't want her feeling anything. Also, as recompense for the attack, all of Bill's possessions, land, home, money, and blah... blah... blah... are to be transferred to the woman immediately." One word... WOW! I guess Sophie-Anne's hate for Bill was bigger than even the court rumour-mill could have guessed.

"_Sophie!_" Hum, who knew that Lorena could whine? "_Please_ Sophie-Anne... I am begging you! William _maybe_ deserves punishment, but sending him to his final death? Don't you think that's excessively harsh?" Lorena seemed still much attached to Bill even though she released him without a care.

"Lorena, did I ask for your counsel? I believed I was showing you a respect by just allowing you in the room; if you wish to be in attendance for meetings such as these in the future, you will be seen and not heard. However, this one time, I will answer your question. I am being excessively harsh? Absolutely not. Bill is lucky that I'm not mandating his torture before sending him to his final death. Sheriff, do you agree that I am being lenient?"

"Indeed your majesty." Watching the queen tell her off and seeing Lorena get even more pissed was priceless. No matter how much comedy relief the show was, I just wanted to leave. I've been gone too long and through my bond with Sookie, I could tell that she was beginning to slow down and get tired.

"Wonderful! Now that business has been concluded, why don't we move on to something more... _pleasurable_?" Listening to Lorena growl was actually funny, too bad Sophie-Anne was back to flirting. I was really hoping that having the bitch around would have stopped it.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I must take my leave. I found it necessary to talk to you directly due to who committed the crime; however, as we speak my child is running loose with my credit cards. If she's not stopped soon, I'll have to either buy a new home or have additional spaces built in all of my homes to fit all of her new purchases." While Sophie giggled about my reason to leaving, she had no idea how serious I was. In addition to Sookie's new clothes, I'm sure that Pam would be buying extra clothes for Sookie in each safe-house, and then reward herself with new things of her own.

"Hum... very well sheriff." She purred. "I will excuse you this time. I'm very appreciative that you brought the 'Bill' matter to my attention. If that is all, then you may leave." Well damn, that must be the quickest that she's let me out of here yet.

"Good evening your majesty. Lorena." Bowing my departure, I tried not to laugh at the look of pure hate and anger on Lorena's face. I would put money on the fact that she probably thought that her association with a queen would make people either respect or take her and her fuck-head child serious. I guess she forgot to get the fucking memo that both aren't given, they're fucking earned... _Bitch_!

As I walked from the sunroom, I amused myself with the thought that I'd pay good money to watch the fallout between Sophie and her bitch after I left.

Exiting the compound, I felt my blood call out to me, directing me to go to the store where Sookie and Pam were. Reaching inside of me to the strong strands of the bond that I shared with Sookie, the intense need to return was due to her growling fatigue, since it was midnight I expected it. I was missing her badly, so I took to the air, I mentally called out to her, 'I'm coming my Susanna. I'm coming.'

* * *

><p><em>If you're eager for Sookie and Eric to complete their bond and finally start playing 'Mummy's and Daddy's' , the next chapter will be the one for you. <em>


	13. UPDATE

GODDESSES AND MONSTERS UPDATE

Dear Readers

This story is not abandoned! Some editing of previous chapters is going on but will not affect the overall story once the new chapters start being posted.

A new chapter will hopefully be up within the next week or so and I'd like to apologize for the massive delay.

I'd like to thank the lovely and very talented Beca who has been involved in the editing and collab of this story. She's been very patient with me whilst I swing through my inspired to slacker moods! Hopefully this year the story will get finished!

Thanks for reading and continuing to support our writing.

PBx


End file.
